


Lost to the Tide

by missberrycake



Series: Direction!Who Trilogy [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), One Direction (Band)
Genre: (do I need to warn for that? too late it's already done), (it isn't), (sounds so dramatic), (though it sorta is), AU, Adventure, Companion!Harry, Companion!Niall, Companion!Zayn, Doctor Who!AU, Doctor!Louis, M/M, OT4, One Direction Doctor Who!AU, Science Fiction, TARDIS - Freeform, This is #plotheavy folks I couldn't stop it, Time Travel, Warning: Child Abduction, Warning: People Die and People Bleed, Warning: Pregnancy / Off Screen Childbirth, Warning: Reference to Depression and Suicide of a Minor Character, alien!Louis, but not the same AU as my other Doctor Who!AU, companion!liam, or something, so like a Doctor Who!AAU, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberrycake/pseuds/missberrycake
Summary: In which the end is just a beginning.
  When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor.
Louis met Harry for the first time on a distant planet, the last of seven, where only death and angels remained. The second time they met was three thousand years before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing my Doctor/Clara Larry fic previously that when [larrycaring](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/) sprung this Doctor/River Larry idea on me I thought, ‘Yes! Fantastic! How hard could it be?’ 
> 
> _What a joke._
> 
> Seriously - time, man. What is it? How does it work? I sure as hell don’t know. I actually had a lot of this first part plotted and written before I decided to scrap it all and start again. I’m glad I did, even though it took me _literally_ six months. 
> 
> I self-beta’d this (a terrible idea, don’t ever do it), so let me know if you see any obvious errors I missed.
> 
> I’ll post a new chapter every Saturday. Yeay!

It began at the end.

And hasn’t that happened before? Like a loop, or an endless path. As if time enjoyed the performance so much, it kept on cheering for an encore.

It wore the players down until they were nothing at all.

If Niall thought objectively about it, he would compare it to someone telling you the ending of a film you'd never seen. One that you'd never even heard of. Details stuck with you until years later, when you actually watched it, you'd realise with a heavy heart that you already knew what happened. That you couldn’t change it if you tried. Even if you wanted to, with every fibre of your being.

At the time, when Harry had died, Niall hadn’t been that upset. Sure, it was sad, morbid even, but strangers died all the time. He'd become desensitised to it. That was a symptom of travelling with the Doctor.

Maybe it had been a warning for him to stop; that Harry had died and Niall hadn’t shed a tear for him.

And who was the Doctor? Now, wasn’t that the question. Niall thought he'd never really know. The Doctor was an optimist. He was the hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams.

When the end began, only the Angels wept.

**Scarborough, North Yorkshire ~ 2019**

Liam flicked his indicator to turn left off Woodlands Drive, squinting against the bright winter sun. There was a queue to get into the hospital car park already, and Liam cursed himself under his breath for sleeping through his alarm. His shift had started ten minutes ago and there he was, stuck in traffic, late for the second time that week. He could already hear the lecture his supervisor was going to land on him the second he walked in the door.

He parked his car in a rush and scrambled out of the door, receiving more than one disapproving look as he jogged to the hospital entrance. Grimacing, he shoved his hand in the pocket of his blue scrubs, digging about to find his pass. He’d seen it that morning, he thought in a panic. It must be _somewhere_.

“Liam, buddy, I’ve been looking for you.”

Liam looked up, moving his frantic searching to his rucksack. “Hey, Niall,” he mumbled, frowning into his bag.

Niall was one of Liam’s oldest friends. They’d met when Niall and his family had moved to Yorkshire, and Niall had started at their tiny village primary school. Liam had befriended the young boy in the mistaken belief that he was doing Niall a favour, and that the other boy was too shy to make friends himself. He soon learnt his lesson, however. Niall spent the majority of their shared youth dragging Liam and their friend James in and out of trouble.

“You lost something?” Niall asked.

“My pass. I was sure I had it -”

Niall clicked his tongue, pulling out his own pass from the pocket of his dark green uniform. “Use mine, mate.” Niall was a paramedic based at the hospital, a job that Liam thought suited him down to the ground. If there was one thing to be said about Niall Horan, it was that he was full of life. He seemed to be keen to do his best to make sure everybody else was, too.

Usually, Niall’s attitude brought Liam out of whatever bad mood he’d managed to work himself into. Today, however, not even Niall could distract him from the earfull he knew he was about to receive.

“Yeah, but I still need to get into the nurses -”

“Details, details,” Niall cut him off as he pushed the staff door open, slinging an arm around Liam’s shoulders. “I have a proposition for you, ole’ buddy, ole’ pal.”

Liam groaned, taking in Niall’s devilish grin. “Ni, no. I’m late already. We can go to the The Duchess after shifts, yeah? Tell me then.”

“You need to hear this!” Niall insisted, ignoring Liam’s response. He felt himself get dragged down the corridor, away from the nurses’ station, and instead heading towards the ambulance depot. Niall’s grip on his arm was tight and now that Liam looked, he could see a slightly frantic expression on his face.

“Er,” Liam stumbled down the concrete steps towards the depot, nodding politely as they passed Doctor Bell on the way. “Niall,” he hissed, once they’d reached the back of the depot. It was cut off from patients and visitors, hardly anyone but the paramedics themselves ever coming down this far. “What the hell? I have patients to see.”

Niall simply shook his head, pointing towards the empty space in front of them. His forearms were pale where he’d rolled his uniform sleeves up, exposed to the cold air. “You’ll see,” he said, breathlessly. “Liam, it’s amazing. You’ll see. He said you could come with us this time. I’ve been trying to convince him for ages.” Niall nudged his shoulder, muttering, “You’re fucking welcome, by the way.”

He blinked. “Are you insane?” He didn’t understand what was happening. Niall had brought him out here to, what? To wait for someone? Wait for who, exactly?

“Just wait. Any second now.”

Liam glanced over his shoulder, wondering if anybody else was around to witness his best friend’s descent into madness. Niall was still just staring at the the space between them and the wall, however, childish glee plastered across his face.

For the past couple of months Liam had been aware of Niall’s strange behaviour. He’d brushed it off, chalking it up to his hyperactive personality and understandable excitement at being a newlywed. Niall had married his girlfriend, Betty, in September last year, and the two of them had barely been able to keep the grins off their faces since. This was something else entirely, though.

Just as Liam began to consider who exactly would be best to ask about his friend’s breakdown, a faint whirring sound filled the air. Niall let out a strange noise, like he was struggling to breathe, and hit Liam on the arm several times in quick succession.

“What?” Liam whined. “What is it?”

Before Niall could respond, Liam saw exactly what it was. His jaw dropped as the wind swirled, Liam’s hoodie flapping violently around him. The noise got louder and louder until it was all Liam could hear. In front of them, the air pulsed. It thickened and distorted and changed until Liam was sure he could see _something_. A wash of blue, a bright light, two small windows. It was all a blur until, finally, the world quietened and calmed. Liam found himself standing directly in front of a large blue box. Like a shed, with the words ‘Police Box’ covering the outside. It was an old fashioned emergency telephone box,  he’d seen something like it on Scarborough sea front.

Why had one just materialised out of nowhere in the ambulance depot of Scarborough Hospital?

“Uh,” Liam started, dumbstruck.

Next to him, Niall slapped a firm hand against his back. “I know, mate. It’s a bit of a trip.”

Niall’s hand disappeared and the other man stepped forward towards the door of the Police Box. “What -” Liam stuttered. “What are you doing?”

“Going inside.” Niall cocked his head. “Come on, they want to meet you.”

“They?” His friend didn’t hear him, having already passed through the door. Liam hesitated for a moment, torn meeting running away and following Niall into the box. He edged forward, pulling the door open a few centimetres and peering inside. “Oh, what the hell?” he said under his breath, taking in the space inside.

It was huge. It was ridiculous. It was _impossible._ He stumbled backwards, his breath coming quickly, eyes darting around trying to find an explanation. The room he had seen was too big to fit inside that police box, several times too big. It had to be a trick, or an illusion, or something.

Niall popped his head back out the door, his blond hair vivid against the dark blue paint. “Are you coming?” he asked with a small laugh.

How could he be so calm, Liam thought, desperately. “Niall,” he gasped. “What’s happening? What is that thing?”

Niall rolled his eyes, straightening up and reaching out to Liam. He pulled him forward, back towards the box. “It’s a ship,” he said, as if it were that simple. “I know, it’s bigger inside. It’s an alien thing. The Doctor will explain.” He shoved Liam through the door, shutting them behind himself. “Stop worrying,” he whispered into Liam’s ear as Liam came to a halt. “It’ll be fine. _Come on_.”

Now that he was fully inside, he could appreciate the space a little better. Steadfastly ignoring the fact that he was in an impossible room, he took in all of it; the warm, orange lighting, the sleek glass floor, and the cool metal railings around the centre platform. Clear stairs led up to a circular mezzanine, in the middle of which rose a glass column, continuing right to the top of the ceiling. Inside was a warm pulsing light, surrounded by hefty looking steel pumps, letting the light rise and fall rhythmically. The column was circled by a complex looking control panel. Strange levers, buttons, and screens stuck out seemingly at random. Even though the room had a distinctly alien feel, it was warm and homely. If Liam weren’t so confused, he might have relaxed a little.

As Niall dragged him closer, two people came into view, standing near the futuristic controls. Liam bit his lip, trying to steady his nerves. He was with Niall. It would be fine.

One of the men spotted Niall approaching and beamed. “Niall, how are you? Did we get the right time?” The man raced down the stairs, his companion following closely behind. “Oh, hello, you’re not Niall,” he said, eyes landing on Liam. “Who are you?”

The man’s tone was friendly, his voice clear and words steady. Liam couldn’t think how to reply.

He was rescued by the other stranger, all dark eyes and thick black hair, falling in curtains around his forehead. “It’s Liam,” he said, sounding amused. “Remember, Doctor, he’s coming along with us.” He stepped around the first man, extending a hand to Liam. “All right, man? I’m Zayn. Nice to finally meet you, for sure.”

“Hi,” Liam breathed, glad to have someone there who seemed to have some sense. He sent a glare towards Niall, taking Zayn’s hand. “Hiya, yeah. Um, pleasure.” Zayn nodded. He had a football shirt on, Liam didn’t recognise it, but the blue across his chest and black collar gave the man’s darker skin a slightly washed out look. He had a large parka on over the top and the laces of his chunky boots were trailing behind him. He looked like he’d just stepped out off set for a Blur music video. Liam almost laughed.

“Liam, this is the Doctor,” Niall waved his hand between the two. “Doc, this is Liam, one of my best friends.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “Nice.” Liam managed to come back to himself a little, taking in the Doctor, who stood before him with a smile. His thick brown fringe fell across his forehead in waves, hanging just above blue eyes. His pale jaw was strong and sharp. Liam was taller than him by a few inches and the sleeves of the Doctor’s jumper came down passed his wrists, frayed at the cuffs. The jumper itself was covered in a bright geometric pattern, like something straight out of the nineties. He wore scuffed brown brogues, which looked slightly out of place against the glass floor, and tight black jeans. Most of all, Liam thought, was that he looked kind. He had the same smile that a lot of Liam’s older patients had. Like they were just content to sit and be, if you were happy to be there with them.

“Like the beard,” the Doctor said, waving a delicate hand across his own face before looking Liam up and down. “What’s the get up for, Blue?”

“I’m a nurse,” Liam eventually managed to say, tongue thick and slow against the words.  

“Oh, and I’m a doctor,” the Doctor smiled, cheeks bunching. “We match. I’m not actually a doctor, though, so.” He shrugged. “You’re coming with us, then?”

“Apparently.” Liam looked between the other three men. “Where - Where is it that we’re going?”

The Doctor laughed, loud and bright while Zayn sighed. “Didn’t Niall explain?”

“No. No, he didn’t.”

Zayn turned to Niall, eyebrows raised in a look. “What?” Niall asked, carefree.

Shaking his head, Zayn began to explain. “So this is a time machine.” He spread his arms out, stepping back. “The Doctor is a time lord, and this is his ship.”

“A time lord?” Liam repeated. He turned to Niall, trying to see if the other man was having him on.  

“An alien,” Zayn clarified with a nod of his head. He smiled and said, softly, “Aliens exist. The Doctor is one. We’re his friends and we travel through space and time just, like, helping out.”

“‘Helping out’,” the Doctor echoed, watching carefully as Liam took in Zayn’s words, though he was still smiling. “I like that.”

Next to him, Niall jumped up to sit on the railings. “We’ve saved the world a few times,” he said with a grin, reaching out with his foot and shoving gently at Liam’s leg. “Again, you’re welcome.”

Liam stared. Niall had saved the world. Right. Okay. “So, why am I here?” he asked, his voice a little more strained than he had intended.

“Because I missed you!” Niall cried out. He jumped down from his perch to grab hold of Liam, shaking him as he spoke. “I’ve been travelling with these guys for ages now, and I missed my buddy. We’re recruiting you.” He pulled back, narrowing his eyes at Liam. “Why, don’t you want to come?”

“No,” Liam blurted out. “I mean, yes.” _Of course_ he wanted to travel through space with Niall. Even if he wasn’t entirely convinced it wasn’t just a huge practical joke on his friend’s part. If there was even just a tiny chance it was real, _of course_ he’d want it. But could he actually do it? He took a few steps back as the other three gathered together, staring at him. “Shit, I just, I’m already late for work.” He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the door. He was bound to get brought up for this. He must be forty minutes late by now, at least.

“Time machine,” the Doctor sang, clearly amused. He looked like he was enjoying Liam’s minor crisis. Like the more Liam freaked out, the more he wanted him to stay. “We’ll just fly the Tardis back here when we’re done. You won’t have missed a second. How do you think you haven’t noticed Niall or Betty gone for weeks?”

Liam frowned. “‘Tardis’?” he asked. “Hang on, ‘ _Betty’_?”

“That’s what the ship is called. The Tardis,” Niall supplied. He grimaced at the ceiling, thinking. “Time and Relative, er -” he paused, turning to the Doctor.

“Dimension in Space,” the Doctor finished for him, his eyes still on Liam.

“That’s it,” Niall said, cheerfully. “And, yeah, Betty’s travelled with us a few times. She doesn’t like to come all the time though.”

Liam gaped. “You’ve been travelling through time for months and didn’t tell me? Have you said anything to James?”

“He’s not my dad, I don’t have to tell him everything. Besides, he’s got work. But, I mean, like either of you would have believed me anyway? If I just came out and said ‘Hey guys, sorry I’ve not been around. I’ve been busy travelling through space’,” Niall drawled, smirk pulling at his lips.

Liam hummed. “I ‘spose not,” he relented.

There was a pause before the Doctor clapped his hands. “Ready to go then?” he asked, eyes bright as he ran back up the stairs to the controls.

“What,” Liam startled, sharing a stunned look with Niall. “Just - Just like that?”

The Doctor laughed, his head slung back with mirth. “Just like that.”

“Fuck. Okay. Yeah. Can I, um,”  he floundered, grabbing his rucksack tightly and searching the room with his eyes. He could do this. He could. “Do you have some clothes to wear?” he asked. “I didn’t really think I’d be travelling through space when I woke up this morning.”

The Doctor shouted from the balcony as Niall and Zayn directed Liam to a small seating area a short way down. “Sure thing, Blue. We’ll make a pit stop.” He leant over the railings, his hair falling past his face and grinned at them. “You might want to hold on. It can get a little bumpy.”

“‘Blue’?” Liam mumbled, confused, as the light in the middle column began to pulsate at a greater frequency. The Doctor was running around the control panel, flipping levers and turning knobs as he went. A loud thudding, like an engine slowing moving, filled the room.

“I wouldn’t worry,” Niall shouted over the noise. “He called me Robin for the first two weeks I knew him. At least he doesn’t think that’s your actual name.”

Niall beamed, clearly elated that Liam had agreed to come with him. He nudged Liam, who was beginning to feel a little green around the gills.

“You know. I’ve always been Zayn,” Zayn mused at Liam’s other side. “He must like me more.”

Niall laughed loudly, but Liam could hardly hear it over the sound of the engine. The ship whirred and the ground shook and Liam was thrown forward, only to be pulled back by two pairs of strong hands. They were flying. Liam’s heart pounded against his ribs.

What the hell was he letting himself in for?

~

 **Delirium Archive,** **Lakobos Asteroid** **~ 8342 AD**

“No, that’s not it. No, not it. Not it either. Where is it?”

The Doctor ran ahead of them, pressing his face against each of the displays in turn before muttering to himself and moving to the next one. Zayn watched, bemused, but not worried. He’d learnt to stop worrying about the Doctor years ago.

“What is this place?” Liam asked, next to him, eyeing the vast building in wonder.

They’d landed in a cathedral-esque hall. It was clearly a gallery of some sort, items scattered across the marble floors in large, protective cases. Little explanatory plaques stood beside each display. It was empty apart from them, large windows on either side of the chamber they had just entered displaying the space outside. Stars twirled and danced and twinkled in the darkness.

“It's the Delirium Archive,” the Doctor shouted, from where he was crouched in front of a suit of armour, twice the size of any human being. “The biggest museum in the universe.”

Liam pulled a politely perplexed face. “I thought the Tardis was a time machine. What do you need museums for?”

“It’s because he’s the universe's most _boring_ alien, ever,” Niall responded, tapping one of the display cases near him. “Come on, Doc,” he groaned. “We need something exciting for Li’s first trip.”

“I’m just,” the Doctor said, distractedly, running over to another exhibit. “Just looking.” Niall moaned, dramatically, striding off to the other side of the hall that seemed to contain a lot of fearsome looking weapons.

Liam and Zayn continued to wonder the exhibition slowly. Zayn wondered if Liam was a bored as he was. He got the distinct impression, however, that Liam was genuinely interested. “So, are you an alien as well?” Liam spoke up, after a few minutes silence. “I mean, you don’t look like an alien, but neither does he.” He nodded towards Louis, a small figure, far in the distance by now.

Zayn chuckled. Liam was clearly still in the completely bewildered stage of time travel. Zayn had been stuck there for months, he knew how it was. “No,” he replied, easily. “I’m human. I’ve been with the Doctor for years, now. Maybe five or six?”

Liam turned away from where he was looking at an old and battered pocket watch to raise his eyebrows.

“Oh, yeah.” Zayn smiled, thinking back to his first trip in the Tardis. He leant against a nearby column and folded his arms as Liam stared at him, enthralled. “He’d parked the Tardis right in the middle of Silver Street, bang in the centre of town, mind, and was all running about, going on about how all the shop mannequins were coming to life.” He huffed out a laugh. “I worked at a department store then, right, I was just leaving work, actually. You work in retail, you meet people who are a few cards short of a deck, you know? Figured he was another one of those. Turns out, not so much. The mannequins really were coming to life.” Liam smiled and Zayn shrugged, standing up once more. “Figured he was worth sticking with. Didn’t have much else going on in my life back then.”

Nodding, Liam asked, “No family, or - Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

“It’s all right. Not really. I had my mum, but she married a new fella, moved away.”

After a moment, Liam frowned, chewing his lip. “Funny,” he said. “I don’t remember hearing about a bunch of mannequins coming to life on the news.”

Zayn hummed, his eyes following Niall, who was wandering back towards them. “I think they covered it up as some student art project. This was in the nineties, mind. The internet wasn’t as big then, so it was easier to lie to the world, you know.”

“The nineties? Shit,” Liam gasped. “When were you born?”

“Nineteen seventy five. I’m twenty seven.”

“But, in my time, you’d be what? Like, forty four.” Liam contemplated the fact for a moment, a small line forming along his forehead. Zayn smirked. “Fucking weird.”

“Yeah, time travel doesn’t half mess with your head. Just, if the Doctor tells you not to do something, don’t do it.”

By this time, Niall had joined them once more. He leant against the glass of the display, fiddling with the gold ring on his finger. “Best not to think about it,” he advised. He was cut off by a loud shout from the Doctor. The three of them raised their heads, heading over to the other end of the room, eagerly. “Have you found it?” Niall shouted over to him. “Whatever it is? Can we go now?”

When they arrived, they gathered around the Doctor, whose eyes were fixed on a dark, crumbling metal box. It was about the size of a football. It looked like scrap metal, Zayn thought, uncharitably. “Oh great,” Niall said, sarcastically. “An old box.”

The Doctor ignored him, crouching down so he was eye level with the box. “It's from one of the old starliners,” he said. “A Home Box.”

“What's a Home Box?” Zayn asked, eyeing the metal curiously.

“Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data.”

“So?” Niall dragged out the words, forehead creased. “What are you looking at this one for?”

The Doctor stood up, brushing the dust off his trousers. “Ni, I’m going to level with you.”

“Oh, cheers,” Niall interrupted. Zayn smirked. Niall and the Doctor had a strange relationship. The two could wind each other up all day, and neither would tire. Zayn got exhausted just watching them sometimes.

The Doctor took it in his stride. “No problem. I didn’t bring you here for fun.”

“I’d worked that one out for myself.”

“I got a message on my psychic paper,” he continued, pulling a small piece of parchment out of his pocket. Zayn knew what the psychic paper was, they’d used it countless times to get them out of a few sticky situations. Its trick was to display whatever the user wished it to. Zayn had never known it to carry messages though. He looked down at the words, scrawled in capital letters, and frowned.

“‘On Alfava Metraxis. The Byzantium crashed. Come quickly. Kiss, kiss,’” Zayn muttered. “What’s with the kisses?”

“I don’t know.” The Doctor shrugged, easily, pocketing the paper once more. “Guess I’m just a loveable guy. Blue here thinks so, don’t you?” He knocked his elbow at Liam’s side, the corners of Liam’s mouth tugging up.

Niall waved a hand in the air, looking a little pained. “Ignore him, he’s showing off ‘cause you’re new. So, someone likes you and is on Alfalfa whatever. We’re in a museum, why?”

“The Byzantium. She’s a ship. She crashed on Alfava Metraxis in fifty two ninety seven AD.” The Doctor stared down at the box. “I thought the Home Box might shed some light on who wants to see me.”

Next to him, Liam piped up, “Does it?”

The Doctor scoffed. “In a sense,” he grumbled, pointing to the top of the box, where random lines had been carved into the metal. “That writing there? That’s Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the time lords.

 

All of a sudden, Zayn was a lot more interested. “What does it say?” he asked in a hushed tone.

A small pout made its way onto the Doctor’s face, a slight blush creeping up his neck. He huffed, shifting his weight on his feet and said, stiltedly, “‘Get a move on.’”

The sound of Niall’s laughter rang around the cavernous room, echoing loudly. “Brilliant,” the blond cackled. “Very poetic. Is it time for the gift shop now, then?”

Zayn stayed still, staring down at the writing on the box. His eyes flickered over to the Doctor, who was biting down on his cheeks. He leaned in and, in a low voice, said, “I guess we better do what it says.”

The Doctor beamed at him. “Guess we better had.” He spun on the spot, striding towards the Tardis, leaving the other three in his wake. “Come on, Blue,” he shouted, eyes twinkling towards Liam. “Don’t want to get left behind.”

Zayn clapped Liam on the back and winked, before chasing after the Doctor. You never knew with him. He might leave you behind after all.

**Alfava Metraxis, Dundra System ~ 5297 AD**

They landed with a thud and the Doctor ran towards the door, visibly thrumming with excitement. His hand rested on the the door handle as the other three caught up.

“You can go first, since it’s your maiden voyage. The museum doesn’t count.” Zayn watched as the Doctor winked at Niall.

Liam baulked. “Go first. Out there?”

The Doctor nodded. “It won’t hurt you. The Tardis has done a preliminary scan. You’re good to go.”

Soil crunched under Liam’s boots as Zayn and the rest followed him out. It was always a memorable moment, landing on your first new planet. At least no one was shooting at them this time, like they had been the first time Zayn had opened the Tardis door.

Alfava Metraxis was dusty and barren. Zayn squinted as he looked around him, a bright, large sun shining down on them. He could feel the heat soaking through his clothes, and decided to head towards the cover of a huge cliff face a few metres ahead.

As he navigated his way through the increasingly rocky landscape, he stumbled upon an opening in the cliff. It would have been easy to miss, camouflaged in harsh and uneven rock, if it had not have been for the faint light emanating from further inside. Zayn frowned. That wasn’t natural light.

He turned, spotting Liam and Niall talking, grinning faces obvious even at this distance. The Doctor stood a little apart, frowning at towards the top of the rock.

“Hey, guys,” Zayn shouted, waving them down. “There’s lights.” He cocked his head towards the cave opening and began to walk, trusting that the others would follow.

The entrance was narrow, and he could hear Niall cursing as they stumbled their way through. It opened up, however, into a vast cave. Damp and dark, the ground twinkled in the artificial light, great pools of water at either side of the cavern.

“Well,” the Doctor breathed out, staring around them with a curious expression. “This is interesting.”

Several large lights had been erected at regular intervals around the edges of the space. Wires wove across the floor towards a sturdy looking block of steel.

A handful of other square buildings were dotted around, all with the same harsh, industrial exterior. “This some sort of base camp?” Niall asked, eyeing up the buildings.

“I don’t know,” the Doctor muttered. “Somebody’s definitely keen, though. This is some high spec equipment.”

“But it’s just a cave,” Liam remarked, saying exactly what Zayn had been thinking.

The Doctor shrugged, sending a charming smile Liam’s way. “Nothing’s ever _just_ anything, mate. Not around me.”

“There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you’d got lost.”

The four of them spun around, jumping in surprise, to find a man approaching them from behind one of the units. Zayn willed his heart to sink back down from where it was lodged in his throat. The man looked harmless enough. The Doctor stared. “There who is?” he asked, sounding put out.

The stranger smiled. A river of wavy, brown hair fell around his face and Zayn was taken aback at how long it was. It came almost past his shoulders. He had a friendly face; strong and handsome. His teeth seemed slightly too big for his mouth, though it simply served to make him more approachable. Like he was prone to smiling too much. He looked ready for action, clad in cargo trousers and boots, large patches of dirt covering his shirt.

“Don’t pout, you know I hate it when you do that,” the man teased, facing the Doctor. A small smirk played on his lips, and the expression looked so easy that Zayn was sure he must do it all the time. The man’s eyes settled on the other three then, like he could hear Zayn’s thoughts. His features lit up into a wide grin and he mouthed the word, “Hi,” in towards Liam and Niall, as if they were old friends. Zayn turned a bewildered expression to the other two, who returned it in equal measure.

“Do I?” the Doctor asked, perplexed. He shook his head, clearly wrong footed. “Sorry - I’m mean - Did - Did you call me?”

“Oh, we’ll get to that. Are you secretly impressed that I actually have a proper reason for calling you this time?” He grinned up at the Doctor, crinkles forming around his eyes. “I know, it’s novel,” he joked. “Let’s do diaries, yeah?”

The Doctor whined, “Do what? What’s happening?” The stranger pulled out a thick, tattered notebook from inside a worn rucksack and let it fall open in his hand. The cover was a faded blue, Zayn noted, and several pages looked like they were about to fall out.

The other man remained unbothered by the Doctor’s nonplussed response. “Diaries,” he repeated, as if the Doctor was being deliberately slow. “Let’s sync. We’ve not done Florana, obviously,” the stranger dropped his gaze and Zayn wondered what he’d been looking at. “So it must be earlier on. Have we done Watergate?” the man carried on. When he received only a blank look in reply, he grimaced and flicked further back in his notebook. “Very early days, blimey.” He stopped examining his notebook to stare at the Doctor. “Christ, sweetheart, you look so young,” he sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides.

“I’m really not,” the Doctor shot back. Niall mouthed, ‘sweetheart?’ in Zayn’s direction. All Zayn could do was shrug back.

“You are. Look at you,” the man insisted, waving his arms in front of him. “So young. You’re practically a baby!” The man chuckled and stepped closer, reaching out a hand to brush against the Doctor’s arm.

The Doctor shoved him off, clearly at the end of his tether. “I don’t know if you can understand what I’m saying, _pal_ ,” he growled. “But someone called me here. I’d bloody well like to know why.”

The man let out a breath, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘why’? I’d have thought it was obvious. I need your help. Honestly, Louis, you don’t half -” He cut himself off mid sentence and Zayn held his breath, watching, as the man stared at the Doctor, eyes narrowing. “You don’t -” he stuttered. “Louis.” The man’s tone was much more serious now, a stern gaze fixed on the Doctor. Zayn wasn’t sure, but he thought his skin looked a shade paler. “You - You know who I am, right? Louis, tell me you know who I am.”

Zayn could feel the charged air around him as the Doctor hesitated, weighing up the other man. Eventually, voice rough, he asked, “Who the hell is Louis?”

The man’s face crumpled. “Louis,” he croaked, not taking his eyes off the Doctor. He looked like he wanted to move closer, but the Doctor’s frustration was self-evident, keeping him back.

“Who are you talking to?” the Doctor exclaimed.

Beside him, Liam took a tentative step forward. “Sorry, I’m confused,” he interrupted. He folded his arms and asked the man, whose features were twisted, clearly distraught, “Are _you_ Louis?”

The stranger remained frozen for a moment, before giving his head a small shake and blinking. “N - No,” he stumbled over his words, turning to Liam. “No, I’m - I’m Harry. Harry Styles. Professor Styles, that is. Um, oh, God.” He looked out the corner of his eye towards Niall. “You - Do you - You know me?”

Niall’s eyebrows raised towards his hairline. “Me?” he asked. “Nah, mate. Er, sorry.” He grimaced as the professor slumped over at his words.

“Are you okay, Professor?” Zayn asked quietly.

The professor let out a gasping noise. “Yes,” he said, words strained as he stood straight once more. His lips curled in an almost apologetic smile. “Er, it’s good to meet you. Call me Harry.”

It sounded like a question.

“All right, Harry. Nice to meet you, too. I’m Zayn.” He pointed towards the other two. “This is Liam and Niall.”

“Zayn? Shit. Right.” Harry sent each of them a brisk nod. “Yeah. Okay. Hi.”

“So,” Niall clicked his tongue and rubbed his palms together. “Who’s Louis, then?”

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, eyebrows raised in the Doctor’s direction. The Doctor looked weary. “I’m Louis?” the Doctor asked, as if he knew the answer already.

“Yeah,” Harry answered quietly.

“I’m sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else. My name’s the Doctor.”

“Yes. Yes, I know,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes. “I call you Louis.”

“You call me Louis,” the Doctor echoed.

“Yes.”

“Right,” the Doctor drew the word out. “Any particular reason, or?”

Harry let out a long breath, shoulders slumping in a resigned fashion. “That’s what you asked me to call you,” he said, meekly.

“I asked -” The Doctor made a strange noise, like he was working hard to restrain himself. “Professor Styles,” he said, tone decidedly level. “This is the first time we’ve met.”

Harry smiled. “No, that’s wrong. This is the first time _you’ve_ met _me_ .” He let out a small chuckle, before spinning on his feet and running his hands through his hair. “I - Fuck,” he half shouted. “This is the _first time_ you’ve met me. You don’t know me.” He sounded almost hysterical.

The Doctor hummed, regarding Harry warily. “Not even a little.”

“Fuck, right. No. This is -” Harry grimaced and dropped his head into his hands. “This is okay. I knew this day would come,” he mumbled into his palms. Zayn shifted, feeling a little awkward as Harry fought to compose himself. “This is fine. I can do this.” Harry sniffed and raised his head once more, nodding to himself. “We prepared for this. Fuck, Louis.”

“Look, Professor, can you stop calling me that, it’s -”

“Styles!” Zayn jumped as the sound of a women’s shot through the air. “Your back up’s arrived, then. At last.” Harry looked mollified as a woman approached. She raised an artfully plucked eyebrow before her eyes rested on the new arrivals.

The Doctor pulled a face, like he wasn’t sure what to make of her. “And you are?” he questioned, his tone a little weary, as if he thought she might be about to declare that the two of them were long lost friends as well.

The woman remained unbothered, replying, “Elizabeth Herschel. This is my expedition.” Her dark red hair fell straight down to her collarbone, light blue eyes and dewy lips softening her stern expression. She rounded on Harry, “They don’t look like experts.”

A faint grumbling came from where Niall was standing and Zayn smiled to himself. He watched his friend square his shoulders, clearly offended to be thought of as anything less than an expert. Even if he didn’t have a clue what was happening.

The Doctor ignored the dubious look Elizabeth was sending his way, saying instead, “Did you say expedition?”

“Yes,” Elizabeth replied, sounding as confused as Zayn felt.

“You’re not archaeologists?”

“Do you have a problem with archaeologists?” Harry asked, lightly. His words were ladened with a sarcastic twinkle, like he was sharing private joke.

“I’m a time traveller,” the Doctor replied, voice level.

Harry shrugged. “So am I,” he said.

The Doctor scoffed, a patronising smirk curling his lips. “Oh, give over with your dead poets’ rubbish. You’re not a time traveller.”

“Am I not?” Harry crowed. “I am like Indiana Jones, though, we can agree on that.”

His eyes flicked across the Doctor’s face, as if trying to find something familiar. The silence continued for a beat too long, and Zayn was infinitely glad when Liam announced, “Indy’s cool.”

Harry’s laughter was breathy and hollow. “Indy _is_ cool, Li, you’re right.” He stood his ground, as if to challenge the Doctor. “I’m cool, too.” Zayn was beginning to agree, though the scowl on the Doctor’s face had him keeping his thoughts to himself.

“I assume Styles has fully briefed you?” Elizabeth cut in, evidently bored with the two men’s conversation.

“Er.” Harry rubbed at his neck, chastised once more. “I was just getting to that.” He shifted, crossing his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow towards the Doctor. “You’ve heard of the Weeping Angels?”

~

The way Harry had explained it, it sounded straightforward enough. Alfava Metraxis was home to a maze of ancient catacombs. A maze of the dead, Harry had called it, gleefully. For thousands of years the labyrinth of tombs had remained unexplored. There was no way to gain access without causing significant damage to the catacombs themselves. When the Byzantium crashed, it caused the rock to shift, opening up a whole new set of pathways to explore. Finally, some light could be shed on a lost part of Alfava Metraxis’ history, and Harry and Elizabeth were the ones who were going to do it.

“What about the Angels, then?” The Doctor insisted, when Harry came to a stop in his story.

“Patience,” Harry chided, amused. “I’ll get there.” They were inside one of the units now, crowded around a small table. As Harry had been speaking, Elizabeth pointed out areas on a large blue print of the catacombs, rolled out in front of them. “We sent a search drone in first. It’s good practice, really, when you’re the first to excavate. You can assess the risks better with an inside picture. Get a scan of the layout. Turns out,” Harry said, obviously thrilled to have such a captive audience. “It’s not just the dead that have been hanging around these parts.”

The television set at the end of the cabin sprung to life with a buzz. A grainy, black and white image appeared on the screen. It was dark, but in the middle of the frame, a statue could be made out. Worn down with years of decay, the edges were rounded, it’s features blurred. It was undoubtedly a statue of an angel, though. It faced away from the camera, its wings closed firmly near its shoulders. It was pretty creepy, Zayn thought, images of deserted graveyards and horror stories coming to mind.

“Yeah, it's an Angel,” the Doctor confirmed. He pointed to the screen. “It’s in poor condition, but it’s definitely one of them. See the hands covering its face.”

Elizabeth nodded, glancing at the image briefly. “You've encountered the Angels before?”

“Once.” He didn’t elaborate any further and Zayn wondered how badly that story had ended.

At the other side of the table, Liam made a confused noise. “But it's just a statue,” he said, clearly bewildered at the sombre expressions around the room.

Harry responded, “It's a statue when you see it.” At his words, Zayn shared a baffled look with Liam and Niall. That had sounded unnervingly sinister. Upon seeing their confusion, Harry continued, “The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it.”

“No, it's not legend,” the Doctor interrupted, stepping forward to look more closely at the image on the screen. His nose was inches away. “It's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism.”

“What, being a stone?” Niall asked, with a disbelieving huff.

The Doctor turned to him, eyes wide. “Being a stone until you turn your back.”

Everyone pondered the prospect of predator statues for a few moments, before Elizabeth announced that the Doctor should take a closer look at the maze entrance. Zayn followed her, the Doctor and Harry outside, leaving Liam and Niall alone with the recording. Liam seemed rather taken with it and Zayn considered that Niall might be unwilling to leave him on his own too long on his first trip.

It wasn’t more than a few minutes when Zayn, already bored of staring at the dark, encroaching passageway to the catacombs, heard Niall ask loudly from inside, “Professor Styles? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?”

Harry looked over his shoulder from where he stood next to the Doctor. He’d barely left the Doctor’s side since they’d met, something which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Zayn or the Doctor himself. “No, just the one,” he shouted back. “It’s on a four second loop.”

It didn’t occur to any of them that Niall’s voice had a curious tone to it, or that something might be wrong. Only after the unit door slammed shut, closing down the sound of Liam’s horrified shout, did it become obvious that something strange had happened.

“Niall,” the Doctor shouted, running back to the unit and banging against the door. “Open the door!”

“It’s moved, Doctor.” Liam’s voice sounded far away, like the other man couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. “On the screen. The Angel, it’s - It’s turned around.”

Harry joined Zayn where he was trying to prise the door handle open. “It can’t have moved,” he growled through gritted teeth. “It’s just a recording.”

The three men struggled to open the door, as Elizabeth yelled that she was going to reboot the generator.

“Shit!” Niall swore, and they could feel it as he started banging on the door from the other side. “It's in the room!”

“What?” Zayn squawked. “What are you talking about? It’s not an actual Angel.”

“The Angel’s here, Doc! Li, get away from it!”

The Doctor pulled back, frowning at the handle. “Ni, keep your eye on it,” he shouted. “Shit, I should’ve known. An image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel. It’s another line of attack.” He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it at the door, lights flashing in quick succession. The screwdriver was familiar to Zayn, the Doctor had a habit of twirling it between his fingers as he thought. It had always looked to Zayn like an extremely high-tech torch, its bronzed metal case interspersed with buttons and little lights that flashed green and blue.

“What's wrong?” Zayn panted, still tugging at the handle with all his strength.

The Doctor’s lips thinned. “Deadlocked,” he muttered, darkly.

Harry frowned. “There isn’t a deadlock,” he said.

“Oh, really. Why don’t you try then?” the Doctor croaked, sarcastically.

Following his words, another set of whirring filled the air for a few moments before it fell silent. “Damn,” Harry cursed, not having any more luck than the Doctor. He looked up at the stunned pair with under raised eyebrows. “What?” he asked innocently.

The Doctor gaped, apparently lost for words. He raised his hand to point at the screwdriver in Harry’s hand. As far as Zayn could tell, it was identical to the Doctor’s, if a little battered. He’d never seen another before, he thought the Doctor had the only one.

“Oh, this?” Harry raised the screwdriver in the air. “It’s a screwdriver.”

“It’s sonic,” the Doctor gawked.

Harry shrugged. “I know.” He clicked the device against the screwdriver still flashing in the Doctor’s hand. “Snap.”

From inside a faint whine of, “Holy fuck,” sounded.

The Doctor banged on the door again. “Don't blink, either of you. Don't even blink. It can’t move if you’re watching it.” He let out a few panting breaths, rest his forehead against the door and shutting his eyes. “The screen,” he urged. “Can you turn it off?”

“But don't take your eyes off the Angel,” Harry added. He looked more worried, now, Zayn noticed. The longer it took, the less chance they’d have.

“I'm not blinking,” Niall snapped from inside. “Have you ever tried not blinking?”

There was a pause before Liam groaned. “It’s not working. It’s just turning back on again. Fuck, I don’t understand. It’s a recording. It’s not real.”

The Doctor let out a frustration moaned, slamming his hand against the door, near to where he rested his head. Harry bit his lip, looking concerned. “Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes,” the Doctor yelled, his words firm and clear.

“Make your mind up,” Niall yelled, sounding quite hysterical.

“The eyes are the doors.”

Harry leant his pale face closer. “What does that mean?” he asked, voice little more than a whisper.

The Doctor paused for a beat before he said, his tone resigned, “They look into the eyes, the Angel can get in.”

“In?” Zayn hissed, becoming frustrated. “In what?”

“In _them_.”

Zayn stared, more than a little disturbed. In them. What the hell? Loud cheering from inside stole their attention and they were all pushed back as the door swung open.

The three of the scrambled back as Niall filled the doorway, his eyes wide, breathing heavily. “I froze it,” he said, sounding stunned. “There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more.” He began to nod as Liam came up behind him, guiding him down the stairs. “That was good, yeah?,” Niall babbled. “It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good.”

“Pretty good from where I was standing, mate.” Liam looked decidedly more dishevelled than he had a few moments ago. His hair was sticking up, like he’d run his hand through it one too many times. “Jesus. Is it always like this?”

Niall grinned, reaching out to squeeze Liam’s arm.

The Doctor cuffed Niall’s head before ruffling his hair. “Stop smiling, it isn’t always. You okay?”

“Blinding,” Niall said.

“Well,” Elizabeth let out a soft breath, taking in the scene. “That was very dramatic.”

Harry folded his arms with a huff and raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth. “You see why we need an expert, now? You all right, Louis?” He ran a hand up the Doctor’s arm.

The Doctor eye’d the hand with a bewildered expression. “I’m fine, Professor,” he said, slowly. Harry blushed, pulling away.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Elizabeth asked, “What’s the plan?”

“Plan?” Liam asked, with a laugh. “Surely, just let it well alone? They haven’t been bothering anyone.”

A feeling of unease came over Zayn as he heard the Doctor warn, “We can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“They were dormant before. You saw how the recording was degraded. They were running out of power, sleeping.”

“So,” Liam said, nonplussed. “We just let them carry on sleeping.”

“They’re not sleeping any more. The ship woke them up.” The Doctor growled, turning away and running his hand across his jaw. “They must be draining its power source, getting strong.”

“This is wacked,” Zayn muttered, eyeing the weary expressions of everyone around him.

“Right.” The Doctor paused, turning to face the group. He rubbed his hands together, everyone’s attention on him. “We need to get to the ship, shut off the power and leave them here, underground, to decay for another thousand years.”

Without another word, he headed into the darkened passage towards the catacombs, the rest filing behind him. Just before Zayn entered the dark, he saw Harry moving in the corner of his eye. The professor had lingered behind with Niall, the other man’s head bowed.

“Coming?” Harry asked, lightly ducking down to look meet Niall’s gaze.

Niall stood up straighter, rubbing at this face. “Yeah,” he mumbled, taking a step forward. “There was just something in my eye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, my tumblr post for this is [here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/151851582600/missberrycake-lost-to-the-tide-by-missberrycake/) (reblog it and I’ll love you forever).
> 
> Also, remember [larrycaring](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/) who added fuel to my Direction!Who fire? She’s only gone and written her own Direction!Who fic. [It’s awesome, you should go read.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6211471/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part duex. Another update next Saturday!

**Alfava Metraxis, Dundra System ~ 5297 AD**

Working their way through the catacombs towards the wreck of the Byzantium was slow work. Zayn was hyper aware of his own breath, his heart beating in his chest, and the rough rock under his hands while he tried to keep himself steady. The air was thick and heavy as they climbed higher and higher.

Up ahead, it sounded like Elizabeth and Liam were making polite conversation. Zayn kept his eyes wide open, his ears tuned into any sound out of the ordinary.

They hadn’t seen any Angels yet. At least, he didn’t think they had.

“Ten,” Niall said, behind him.

Zayn narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Excuse me?” What did that mean? Ten Angels? Could Niall see something that Zayn had missed?

“Huh?” Niall breathed, his face uncomprehending.

“Oh,” Zayn dismissed. “Nothing.” He would have forgotten about it, if he hadn’t seen Harry, bringing up the rear, settling a worried gaze on the back of Niall’s head.

They marched on. Just when Zayn was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic the Doctor came to a halt before a turn in the passage.

“Oh, guys,” he half whispered. The words echoed, however, bouncing off walls until Zayn heard them ten times over. Whatever room was around that corner, it must be large. “Eyes open,” the Doctor continued as the rest of them caught up. “We’ve found them.” He turned to face the crew. Zayn tried to peek around the corner, to see what was in store. “There’s enough of us. We each focus on a section, we’ll have it covered. Remember, keep looking, just not in their eyes.”

When they finally rounded the corner, Harry let out a low whistle. The massive space continued above and below them for hundreds of stories, a pathway winding its way up to the very top. If he squinted, Zayn thought he could see the twinkling of metal near the top.

He took an uneasy step forward.

Before his father had died, Zayn had gone on holiday with him to Cambodia. They’d visited an ancient temple in Angkor, laid out in ruins across the green landscape. Statues had lined the walls, worn down from centuries exposed to the elements. They’d been hardly recognisable as people.

The Angels reminded him of that.

Their disfigured forms filled the path and the group had to tread around them, ducking under arms or outstretched wings. Curled into unnatural positions, it seemed like they were dying, reaching for light with their last breath. They were staying still, however, and Zayn silently prayed that they would remain that way. His eyes were stinging as he strained to keep them open for as long as possible, cautious footsteps crunching on the dirt floor.

They made slow progress, everyone concentrating too hard on the space around them to talk.

“Shit. I blinked.” Niall’s voice was rough when it broke the long silence, causing them all to come to a stumbling halt. “They've moved.”

He was right. Spinning on the balls of his feet, Zayn saw that the path they’d followed had vanished. Dozens of Angels were clambering after them. Stone once more, now that the eyes of six people were on them, their faces were more distinct.

Eyeing one particular Angel that was caught crawling across the floor, it’s hand reaching towards Harry’s ankle, Zayn whispered a wavering, “Oh, shit.”

The Doctor reached for Harry, pulling him back away from the creatures. “It’s okay,” he said. “They’re slow for now. But they’ll get faster. We need to move quickly.”

Zayn didn’t need telling twice

“I can't.” Niall’s words were loud in the chamber.

“What?” Elizabeth asked. It was clear in her tone that she was questioning Niall’s sanity.

“I _can't_ ,” Niall repeated, pointedly.

The Doctor let out a frustrated groan as he ambled towards his friend. “Why not? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Niall, but we’re in kind of a precarious situation.” He raised his arms at the frozen attack around them.

Niall levelled him with a glare. “Look at my hand,” he said through gritted teeth. “It's stone.”

At Niall’s words Harry rushed over, pushing Niall’s sleeves up from where his hand rested against the crumbling wall. The Doctor and Zayn sent him matching confused looks as Elizabeth and Liam kept their eyes on the Angels around them. Niall’s hand was flesh and blood.

The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?” he said, sounding exasperated.

“I couldn't help it,” Niall whined, ducking his head. “I tried.”

“Niall,” Harry started, lifting Niall’s chin to look him in the eye. “It's just messing with your head. Your hand’s not made of stone,” he said, kindly.

Niall drew his eyebrows together. “It is,” he insisted, nodding towards his pale hand. “Look at it.”

The Doctor stepped up next to Harry. The professor shifted, brushing their shoulders together. “It's in your mind, I promise you,” the Doctor reached out, running his finger across the back of Niall’s hand, pressing hard against the flesh to prove his point. “You can let go.”

“I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't.” Niall sounded panicked now and Zayn flicked his eyes behind him to make sure the Angels were still far enough away.

The Doctor let his hands fall to his sides. “Then we're all going to die,” he said, simply.

Niall scoffed. “Doc, you're not going to die.”

“Like I’m going to leave you.”

“You've got to go.” Niall turned desperate eyes to Harry. “Right, Harry?” he asked. “You know him, right? So you meet him in the future. Nine. He can’t die here.”

Chancing a look, a mixture of concern and complete loss on his face, Liam added, “Mate, it’s not happening.”

“Time can be re-written,” the Doctor replied. “It doesn't work like that.”

Harry’s gaze flickered to the Doctor for an instant, a strange expression clouding his features before he said to Niall, “I know you as well.”

“You can move your hand,” the Doctor insisted once more.

“It's stone,” Niall growled.

“It's not stone. I'm sorry about this.”

Without another word the Doctor pulled his screwdriver from his pocket and brought it tumbling down onto the back of Niall’s hand. The metal casing pressed deep into the flesh and Niall swore, pulling his hand away from the wall and towards his chest.

“Fuck, man,” he said, incensed.

The Doctor grinned. “See?” he clucked, eyebrows raised. “Not stone. Let’s go.”

“You stabbed me,”  Niall grumbled as they all fell into step behind the Doctor, eyes alert.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

“Eight.”

The Doctor crinkled his nose. “Come again?”

Niall’s inquisitive expression was all the answer the Doctor would get, however. At that moment, Liam tapped his elbow, pointing a few hundred feet ahead to something distinctly alien was hidden amongst the rock. “Doctor?” Liam said, cautious of the development. “The Byzantium. I think I see it, up ahead.”

The cool metal of the ship was almost a relief after the grim darkness of the cavern behind. Zayn took a moment to breath as they stepped through the mechanical door. It was askew, only open a few feet, with the electrics stuck half way. They huddled in behind the doorway, staring down the Angels outside.

“Keep watching them,” Elizabeth croaked, her hair falling in tendrils across her face.

“Uhuh,” the Doctor said, nodding along. “Just let me figure out how to close the door. It won’t hold them forever.” He bent down, staring intently at the broken control panel on the wall. “But we don’t need forever.” He grinned up at the group. “Ain’t that lucky?”

He fiddled with the screwdriver, pressing it against the panel for several moments. When the doors remained stationary, he frowned. After trying and failing once more he let out a low growl, hitting the side of the panel, as if that would make a difference.

Zayn crouched down, narrowing his eyes. He stared at the Angels. At their arms. At their necks. At their wings.

“You trust this man?” Elizabeth asked in a low voice. Zayn was sure the Doctor could hear her, but he continued to concentrate on the panel.

“I absolutely trust him,”  Harry replied, tone unwavering.

“He's not some kind of madman, then?”

The Doctor whacked his screwdriver against the control panel, the scratch of metal on metal making Zayn wince. He turned away from the Angels for a moment to take a look at the professor.

A small smile seemed to play on Harry’s lips as he answered, with the same level of certainty. “I absolutely trust him.”

“Seven.”

Zayn’s chest tightened at Niall’s words. He’d heard him before, counting down. He had been hoping that maybe nobody else was concerned, that the unease he could feel was unnecessary. Of course, the Doctor picked up on it.

“Why'd you say seven?” he asked, tongue sticking out between his lips as he continued to mess with the screwdriver.

“I didn't,” Niall brushed him off.

“Louis,” Harry interrupted, with a grimace. “Why don’t you try the blue button?” He pointed at the device in his hand.

“My name’s the Doctor. And the blue button - That’s not going to -”

“Just, humour me?” Harry asked, sounding a little strained.

The control panel buzzed to life, the heavy doors clanging shut and sealing them into the ship.

“Huh.” The Doctor sat back on his haunches, squinted up at the professor. “Not just a pretty face, then.”

“Six.”

“Right, yeah. On to the next problem.” He rose to his feet, twiddling his screwdriver between his fingers as he approached Niall. “Six, buddy?”

Niall raised his eyebrows in a question. “Sorry, what?”

“You said six.”

“No.” Niall smirked. “I didn't.”

“You did,” Harry added with an apologetic shrug. Niall looked to the rest of them, becoming more flustered when nobody reassured him. He brought a hand to his face and began rubbing frantically at his eye.

Liam moved forward, but Niall shrugged him off. “I’m fine. Just something in my eye.”

“What is it?” the Doctor asked, cautiously. Elizabeth was watching the scene with a hooded expression.

Liam approached again at the same time Harry grabbed Niall’s face, peering closely. “He’s right.” He murmured. “Something’s there, I can’t tell what it is.”

Niall shoved him away with a scowl, backing towards Liam.

“What's he talking about?” Niall rushed out, colour rising in his cheeks. “Doc,” he forced a laugh. “I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine.”

“You're counting,” Harry said, voice level.

“Counting?”

The Doctor nodded, adding lightly, “You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes.

Niall looked baffled. “Why?”

“I don't know.”

“Well, counting down to what?”

“I don't know,” the Doctor repeated before grimacing. He rubbed at his jaw, pacing lightly. “Fuck,” he burst out. “I do. You looked into its eyes. Niall, why did you do that?”

Niall’s face crumbled and he bit his lip. “What’s happening to me?” he pleaded. His words were slightly slurred and as he stumbled forward, everyone reached out instinctively to stop him from falling.

“Niall, what's wrong?” Harry asked, helping him to sit down on the floor.

The only response he got was for Niall to pout and mumble a quiet, “Four,” like he was fighting against it.

Harry sent the Doctor a stern look. “We need a med scanner, now. There’ll be one in the emergency hold up there.” He nodded to a small compartment above the doors and Liam scrambled into action.

“I’m freaking out,” Niall said, words heavy.

After a moment’s pause where the Doctor simply stared at his friend he sprung forward, crouching down at Niall’s feet. “‘Course you are,” he said brightly, as Liam handed a clunky scanner like device into Harry’s hands. “We’ll work it out, though.” He gave a winning smile. “Always do.”

Harry took Niall’s hand in his own. He started humming something under his breath. It was nice; a calming thing for Niall while the Doctor tried to figure out a solution.

“That Scarborough Fair?” Niall asked, with a shaky smile. Harry nodded. “I live there, you know. Scarborough. Always liked that song.”

“I know. It’s one of my favourites.” Harry sent him a fond look and Zayn pulled a face. They’d only just met, why was Harry looking at him like that?

The Doctor continued to mumble to himself, to figure out what was wrong. “What happened? He stared at the Angel. He looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long.”

There was a loud bang at the door and they all startled.

“The Angels,” Elizabeth gasped. “They’re here.” Her skin was pale and Zayn felt his stomach drop.  

The Doctor dismissed her. “We have time.” He turned back to Niall. “So, you watched an Angel climb out of a recording screen. You looked it in the eye. What would that do? What would -”

A phrase stuck in Zayn’s head. It cut into his mind in strong, destructive strokes. “The - The image of an Angel is an Angel,” he stumbled on his words. “That’s what you said.”

The Doctor considered him. “A living mental image in a living human mind,” he spoke, thinking it through. “We stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want.” His words became rushed, like he was hurtling towards the answer. “Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in his mind.”

Zayn watched as he spun on his feet, taking Niall’s face in his hands and pulling him close, so their noses were almost touching.

“It’s an Angel,” he whispered.

“Three,” Niall whimpered. “Doc, it's coming.” He lifted his hands, clinging on to the Doctor’s forearms. “I can feel it. I'm going to die.”

Liam huffed. “Ni, we’ve been through this -”

“You’re not going to die,” Harry cut across him, his words fierce, jaw locked.

The Doctor pulled away “Everyone, shush,” he shouted. “What’s it counting down to?” He paced the floor, talking almost to himself. “There’s an Angel inside, counting down. It’s in your mind, so it’s coming to shut you off.”

“Then what I do?” Niall asked, hysterically.

“What did you do with the recording? You stopped the image. You paused it when it wasn’t there.”

Harry nodded. “Right, so? What does he do?”

“We've got to shut down the vision centres of his brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel.”

Harry looked up to the Doctor with wide eyes. “Louis, he's got seconds.”

“How would you starve your lungs?” the Doctor rushed.

Zayn shrugged. He couldn’t see where the Doctor was going with this one. “Stop breathing?” he tried.

The Doctor grinned, pointing at him. “Right.” He dropped to Niall’s side. “Ni, close your eyes.”

“No.” Niall shook his head, his hair brushing against Harry’s forehead with how close the other man was to him. “No, I don't want two.”

Liam chastised him with a short, “Niall.”

“No, that’s good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you,” the Doctor encouraged. “It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes.”

Niall shut his eyes and the six of them held their collective breath. The med scanner beeped into the quiet and Zayn let out a relieved groan as it lit up green.

“He's normalising,” Harry breathed, like he couldn’t quite believe it. He slumped against the wall, running a hand through his long hair. “Christ, it worked.”

Zayn smiled. He knew the Doctor would figure it out in the end. It was what he did best.

~

Liam stared, mouth agape, as the Doctor gripped Niall’s arms.

“Niall, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just paused it. You've used up your countdown. You _cannot_ open your eyes. All right?”

Niall nodded and the Doctor reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Okay,” he breathed. “We have to get to the primary flight deck. We can cut off the energy source from there. You stay here.”

This was ridiculous. Liam was already exhausted, he’d been on edge for so long. Niall had almost died, alien creatures were coming back from the dead to kill them, and their plan was to pull the plug and hope for the best. He could have been home my now, relaxing after a long day at work. But then, he supposed, Niall would be here without him and that just didn’t fly with Liam one bit.

“But, what about Niall?” Liam asked. His voice scratched in his throat.

The Doctor pulled a face. “He’s fine,” he shrugged, heading further down the corridor. “With his eyes closed he’s fine.”

Liam dropped his hands to his side, mouth dropping open as he watched Elizabeth follow the Doctor further away.

“No,” he shouted. “Hang on. What about the Angels? They’ll get through that door sooner or later.”

The Doctor spun on his feet to face him. “It’s safer leaving him here then bringing him with us. You stay with him. Keep your eye on the door.”

“If it’s all the same,” Niall piped up from where he was curled against the wall. He looked like the child Liam had first known him as, with his eyes scrunched up against invisible monsters. “I’d rather we went with you.”

Beside him, Harry nudged his elbow. “Don’t worry, Da - Um, sorry, er, -” He wrinkled his nose. “I’ll stay with you as well.”

The Doctor folded his arms and shook his head. “No way,” he said, his jaw locked. “You’re not leaving my sight, Mr. Mystery. Zayn can stay.”

He cocked his head towards Zayn, who sucked his teeth in response. “Maybe Zayn doesn’t appreciate being told what to do,” he drawled, though he walked over to Niall anyway, kicking his foot in a friendly gesture. The Doctor groaned.

Digging his teeth into his bottom lip, Liam worried. His eyes travelled between everybody else in the corridor, all too aware that they were wasting time.

“I don’t care if Liam _and_ Zayn stay with him,” Harry snapped. He scowled at the Doctor, rising to his feet. Liam noticed with a twinge how much Harry towered over him. “I’m not leaving.” The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

“We’ll all go,” Elizabeth announced from near the inner door. “And we’ll all go quickly and without fuss, before those things break through that door.” She glared at the Doctor, who look suitable mollified.

“Right, what she said.” The Doctor coughed and pointed to Liam. “You help Niall,” he muttered before slamming his hand down hard on the inner door control and marching further into the ship.

Getting all of them to the flight deck was tough. Liam was beginning to think everything with the Doctor might be harder than necessary. The ruined ship was full of broken floors, sparking cables dangling from the ceiling, and immovable blockages. Guiding Niall around everything was slow work, especially as Liam kept checking over his own shoulder every few seconds for Angels. He thought he could hear them, clanging down the corridor behind them.

By the time they reached the door to the flight deck, everyone was panting for breath.

“Great,” the Doctor smiled, reaching out to press the door control. “We’ll be home in no time.” Before he could open the door, however, the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded from behind Liam’s shoulder.

“Um, guys?”

They all turned, and Liam gasped.

Niall lifted his chin. “What? What is it?”

Behind them, hidden a little in the dark of the corridor, Zayn stood completely still. His eyes were wide as he stared back at them. Around his neck, the arm of an Angel kept him in place, its face frozen at his neck with its lips drawn back. Its teeth were sharp.

In lieu of an answer, the Doctor simply growled. “For the love of - Can we not have five minutes’ peace?” He shoved passed Liam, stepping right up towards Zayn and the Angel that had him captive. He narrowed his eyes and ordered, voice low, “Get your mitts off him.”

“Well, it can't let me go, Doctor, can it?” Zayn replied, a nervous laughter escaping him. He shifted against the Angel’s hold. “Not while you're looking at it.”

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, pointing it at the Angel. “I can't stop looking at it, genius. It'll kill you.”

Liam’s heart was pounding against his chest. Niall had a painful hold on his forearm. He could hear Elizabeth and Harry breathing heavily behind him as they watched.

“Time is an illusion,” Zayn said, softly, as if only for the Doctor to hear. He gave a small smile. “You said that to me, years ago. I didn’t really get it, before. I think I might now.” Next to him, Niall let out a small noise. Liam frowned. He didn’t understand what Zayn was saying. “I’m sorry, I -”

“No, Zayn. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” The Doctor shifted his grip on his screwdriver. “Fuck,” he whined. “It’ll be okay.”

“Will you tell my mum -”

“Zayn -” Niall let go of Liam, pushing forward towards Zayn with a waver in his voice.

“Don’t,” Harry interrupted, pulling Niall back and placing a palm over his eyes, worried that he’d open them in the panic.

Zayn sucked in a breath. “Will you tell my mum that I’m sorry for not coming home?”

“Mate, it’s going to be fine. I’ll think of a way out.”

“We don’t have time.”

“There’s always time!”

“I’m going to die here.”

“No. No, Zayn,” the Doctor rushed. “The Angels, they don’t kill people, they just push you back in time. They feed off the energy.” He squeezed Zayn’s hand where it was wrapped around his own. “We’ll pick you up, okay? Once we’re done here, we’ll use the Tardis and pick you up.” He sounded determined, nodding as he spoke. Liam thought he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

“Then why are you so scared?” Zayn whispered.

“I’m not -” The Doctor’s lip shook. “ _Zayn._ ”

“I’m sorry, Doctor. I know you hate when people leave you. You always blame yourself.”

“You’re not - You’re going to be fine.”

“Professor Styles?” Harry stood up straighter when Zayn spoke his name. “You take care of him. I tried - Fuck. Maybe I’m not as cut out for this time travel thing as I thought.” He gave a wet laugh, but Harry still nodded seriously. “Go,” Zayn urged “ _Go._ The rest will be here soon.”

The swooshing sound of the door sliding open bounced off the walls. In his periphery Liam saw Elizabeth retreat to the relative sanctuary of the flight deck. Harry dragged Niall back, as well, even as he yelled in protest.

“Zayn!”

“It’s all right, Niall. It’s okay.”

Liam found himself frozen to the spot. He stared in disbelief as Zayn’s gaze rested on the Doctor once more.

“Just, turn around and run. I knew what I signed up for, with you, all right? I knew, and I fucking loved it.” Zayn’s expression was sharp. Liam knew what that was. He’d seen it in his patients, when they knew nothing could help them. “Everyone has their time, Doctor,” he said. “This is mine. Now, for God’s sake, _get out of here._ ”

The Doctor stumbled back, keeping his eyes on Zayn for a few more moments. “It’ll be okay,” he breathed. “We’ll find you. The Tardis will find you.” As he reached where Liam was waiting, Liam pulled him further back through the doors.

“Yeah. I know,” Zayn said. He was further away now, his voice more distant. “Now go. All of you. I’m sick of the sight of you.” He smiled, his eyes twinkling. “I’ll see you in no time at all.”

The doors closed in front of them and the Doctor dropped his head into his hands.

Silence pushed against Liam’s skull until, mere seconds later, the Doctor sucked in a deep breath and stepped towards the door panel.

“We need to lock it shut,” he said to anyone who was listening, proceeding to press his screwdriver against the panel as it began to whir.

Liam was wrongfooted. “But, we can find him, right?” He stumbled over his words, turning to the others for help. “Zayn? Like you said? We’ll just go to whatever time and pick him up?”

The Doctor ignored him, keeping his focus on his work.

Nearby, Harry’s gentle voice broke free. “They only steal people’s time for energy,” he explained. “With the energy source here they don’t need any more.”

“So, he’s - he’s dead?” Liam blinked. He searched for Niall, who was clinging to chair in the middle of the room, tears flowing from his closed eyes.

“Yes.”

He dragged his hands through the hair, for something to do. This was too much. This had to be too much. How could this be real? He stared wide eyed at the flight deck. Compared to the rest of the ship, it was in good shape, having missed the worst of the impact. The outer walls were lined with controls, with seats in the centre, facing a separate panel of screens and buttons. It didn’t look that much different to the spaceships Liam had seen in films. Except that it wasn’t anything like them at all, because the wasn’t on a screen. This was real and happening, and Zayn had died on the other side of the door.

“We’ll need more power if we want to keep them out for long enough.” The Doctor seemed to speak more to the panel he was working on than any one of them.

“Use mine.” Harry stepped forward, reaching into his pocket for his screwdriver.

“Yeah, right,” the Doctor dismissed.

Harry stopped a few steps away from him. “Louis, don’t be absurd. Just use mine.”

“They look the same. The screwdrivers,” he accused. Liam could see the red around his eyes, the wetness in his glare.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed, like he understood exactly what the Doctor was asking. “You gave it to me.”

“Look, Professor, I don’t give my screwdriver to anyone.”

“Well, I’m not anyone.”

“What, so some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver?” the Doctor groused.

Harry sent him a sympathetic smile. He looked like he was in pain. Like seeing the Doctor so upset hurt him, too. “Yeah.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I didn’t steal it, Louis, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Harry said softly. “You know why I can’t tell you.”

“Did you know about Zayn?”

Harry didn’t answer. The Doctor winced, chest heaving.

“Oh, I can’t take this,” Elizabeth exploded. Her face was red, soft hair in a tangled mess. “Your friend’s dead! We’re all going to die here, and you’re just fighting for no reason. No reason at all!”

Harry had the decency to look guilty. His eyes travelled across the other three before settling on the Doctor with a distant expression. He looked conflicted. “Louis,” he said, reaching out and resting his hand on the Doctor’s arm. “One day I’m going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can’t wait for you to find that out. Christ, I’m sorry, but this is the only way to prove it.”

As Harry leant in close, the frown on the Doctor’s face deepened. Liam watched on in confusion as Harry whispered something in the Doctor’s ear. Whatever it was, the effect it had on the Doctor was immediate.

He stumbled back, pushing Harry away, looking like he’d just been slapped.

“Louis, I’m sorry.” Harry’s voice was soft.

The Doctor blinked rapidly, tears that he’d been fighting spilling over onto his cheeks. He struggled to collect himself. Liam was stunned. “What’s happening?” Niall whispered to him, his grip on Liam’s arm tighter than ever, but Liam couldn’t answer. What on earth had Harry said? The Doctor continued to stare at Harry, and Harry stared right back, like the two of them had forgotten the peril they were all in.

“Are we good, Louis?” Harry asked, desperately.

For a horrible second, Liam thought the Doctor was going to run. Instead he nodded, wordlessly.

Harry squeezed his arm. “Good.” He held out his screwdriver once more. “Now use mine.”

The Doctor took it without a word.

With the door locked the group carried on with their plan. Elizabeth was the one to find the service hatch, hidden below one of the control panels. They all clambered down to the body of the ship, towards the power source keeping the Angels alive.

Now, as the other four of them stood and waited, the Doctor hunched over one of the rooms many circuit boards. He muttered to himself under his breath. Liam almost wanted to ask if he was always like this, but thought better of it.

In the distance, the sound of Angels banging on the flight deck door vibrated through the metal. Liam took a breath and tried to focus on what the Doctor was doing. He hadn’t said much more since they had descended under the flight deck. They were surrounded by metal grates and exposed wires, and Liam felt more than a little uncomfortable. It had sounded like such a straightforward plan at the start. Just turn off the power. The more he looked at the Doctor’s creased forehead, the way his eyes were narrowed in concentration, the slight tremble in his hands, the more he thought perhaps it wasn’t over yet.

“Fucking - God _damn it_.” The Doctor kicked the circuit board and the rest of them jumped back. “This isn’t going to work.” He knocked his forehead against the metal casing and groaned. “They’re too powerful. We can’t just cut their energy source, we have to destroy them.”

“Okay,” Elizabeth said, a voice of reason amongst the metal. “How do we do that?”

“I was thinking we could create an energy surge. Too much of a good thing. It would rip them to pieces from the inside. But -” He flicked his eyes towards Harry for brief moment. “There isn’t enough power left for it.” He stared at the circuit board for a while longer, his face in his hands as he concentrated.

“There must be some other way?” Liam trailed off, unsure of how else to help.

“There is one thing.” The Doctor paused for a moment, as if waiting for someone to object. When nobody he did, he carried on. “I could hook myself up to the computer. It can borrow some energy from me. I’ve got loads. This way, it’ll sort Niall out as well. The Angel in his eye will be destroyed with the others.”

Even though the Doctor’s tone was light, Liam suspected nothing good would come of this plan. Harry seemed to agree, as he let out a spluttered breath, aghast. “Um, that sounds like that would be a pretty good way to get yourself killed.”

Sharing a look with Elizabeth, Liam saw that she was as nervous as him. She was staring at the Doctor like he was a madman. Liam gripped Niall’s shoulders.

The Doctor had already begun to pull out large sections of wiring, his sonic screwdriver buzzing in hand. “Yeah, well, it's easy to criticise,” he shrugged, not really listening. Liam got the impression he could be pretty stubborn once he made up his mind about something. That didn’t stop Harry trying.

“It'll burn out both your hearts and I don't think you'll regenerate!” he half shouted, pulling the Doctor’s arms away from where he was fiddling with the wires.

The Doctor stood to face Harry and raised his hands in a abortive attempt at consolation. “I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing.”

Harry locked his jaw, his eyes glassy. He pulled the Doctor closer, a tight grip on the back of his neck. There noses were inches apart. The Doctor looked unnerved. “Louis,” Harry said, his voice low. “I’m serious,”

The Doctor dropped his gaze, stepping back and away from Harry’s embrace. “I'm right, this works,” he said, eyes fierce. “Now listen,” the Doctor turned away, towards Elizabeth. Harry paled. “Elizabeth, go back up to the entryway, keep your eyes open for the Angels trying to get in.”

Nodding, Elizabeth left, shoulders raised like she was on a mission. Liam watched her as she went, unease spreading through his bones.

“Niall, you’re being unnaturally quiet and it’s freaking me out. You all good?”

Niall only grunted in response. Harry wasn’t taking any notice of them, his focus on the floor, a hand covering his mouth. After a moment, he took a deep, steadying breath and stared longingly at the Doctor’s back, his lips pressed together in a narrow line.

Liam thought perhaps he should say something to him, reassure him somehow. It would probably be fine. Hadn’t Niall said they’d saved the world a load of times already? Zayn had said the same thing, though. Now he was dead.

It came as a shock, when Harry appeared from nowhere and struck the Doctor across the back of the head. The time lord crumpled to the ground with a thump, his face dragging against the grated floor.

Liam blinked. It felt like a mistake.

“What the fuck?” Niall shouted, his head lifting up at the sound. “What was that?”

He patted Niall’s knee. Running on automatic, he mumbled, “It’s all right.”

When he finally spoke, Harry’s voice wavered. “Nothing, D - Er, Christ, I’m just - I’m helping him. Liam,” he turned a pleading face towards the other man. “Can you help me tie him up?” Harry urged, picking up the Doctor’s limp body with a grunt.

Without any other option, Liam went over to where Harry was leaning the Doctor against the railing. Harry’s hand rested on the back of the Doctor’s head, setting him down gently as he pulled his hands behind the rails and chained him up. Liam just watched. This was surreal. Unconscious, the Doctor looked so much smaller, face bloodied where he’d hit the floor. Once he’d finished tying him up, Harry crouched in front of him. Liam lingered, unsure of what to do as Harry leant in closer, pressing his forehead to the Doctor’s. He closed his eyes, his hands framing the Doctor’s face. His thumb ran over delicate skin in a gentle arch as he pressed an ever so light kiss just above the Doctor’s eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” Liam whispered into the quiet. He felt like an intruder, barging in on a private moment.

Harry ignored his question, instead rising to his feet and levelling him with a sombre look. “Liam.” He laid a firm hand on his shoulder. His eyes were dark as they travelled across Liam’s face. “Louis can’t do this,” he said, seriously. “The Doctor can’t die, he’s too important.”

“What’s going on?” Liam whined. “Are you - What are you doing? Harry, are you doing something stupid?”

“Yeah, I think I am.”

It sounded right, that the Doctor couldn’t die. Liam didn’t know why, but the thought that he might, it gnawed at his stomach. “I could, maybe,” Liam bit his lip, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Could _-_ Could _I_ do it?” He didn’t want to. He knew, really, that he was just saying it for show. He was a coward.

The knowledge made his stomach lurch and looked up to see Harry smiling, like the other man could read his mind. Liam blushed, face hot with shame. “Oh, Li. I can’t - I don’t want you to. Besides, I know that you don’t. I meet you in your future.”

“But that doesn’t matter. The Doctor said that time can change.”

“I know. But it’s my past. It’s my history. I don’t want one second of it altered. You understand?” Harry said, voice stern. The lights of the circuit board flickered behind Harry’s head. They blurred and Liam felt heat rise behind his eyes as he gave a stilted nod. Harry began to walk backwards, towards. “You’re one of the best people I know, okay? A good friend. You don’t ever need to be sorry. Not for this. Remember that. You’re saving him. You’re saving me.”

“But,” Liam frowned. “I’m not. I’m letting you kill yourself.”

Harry smiled. Liam could still see the circuit board lights reflected in his eyes. “Yes. But you’re saving his future. You’re saving my past,” he said. “You’ll see.” He cocked his head. “I promise, the next time we meet. You’ll see.”

“Next time? But, I thought it was going to kill you?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, simply. Like that was explanation enough. Liam didn’t understand it at all. “All right. Okay,” Harry breathed, seeming to psyche himself up. “Niall? Niall, come here.”

Niall obliged, stumbling forward with small steps, his hands stretched out in front of him. Harry met him halfway and pulled him into an embrace. From over Harry’s shoulder, Liam could see Niall’s confused frown.

“I know this is weird and doesn’t make sense right now,” Harry said, his voice muffled against Niall’s shoulder. “But it will. And I’m sorry, and I - I love you. I love you.”

“What?” Niall questioned. “I don’t -”

They broke apart and Harry smiled, shaking his head. “No, I know. It’s fine. I just wanted to say it to you, so you’d know.” Beside them, the Doctor shifted, waking up. “You better go.” Liam chanced one last look towards Harry, who had already begun to collect a heavy wires in each hand. He grimaced, completely lost as to what would be the best thing to do. As the Doctor groaned, he pulled Niall behind one of the control panels. If the Doctor saw either of them, Liam knew he’d convince them to stop Harry. He didn’t know why, but he was certain that Harry had to do this.

"Did you chain me up?” The Doctor’s words were slurred. “Why - Why do you even have chains?" Liam could see him frown, confused, as he tried to figure out what had happened. Next to him, Niall’s body was shaking.

Harry smirked, like he couldn’t help it. "I’ll tell you when you’re older," he teased. He was on the floor as well, near the main computer. He looked over to the Doctor with a fond smile, only a few metres apart.

"Harry, this isn't funny. You have to stop, or you'll die.” The Doctor’s voice had taken on a rare serious tone as he struggled against the chains. “Let me do it. I'm a time lord, I can take it."

"You and I both know that isn't true. Neither of us stands a chance." Harry looked at him for a few beats before focusing back on the wires in his hand.

The Doctor slumped against the rail. "Harry -"

"The funny thing is -" Harry interrupted, a sad smile on his face. He raised his gaze to meet the Doctor’s. "The funny thing is, Louis, this means you've always known. You've always known how I was going to die. All those years and you never said a word." His voice cracked. "Must've been hard for you." He bit his lip, as it trembled, clearly fighting hard against his emotions. "I'm sorry. Sweetheart, I’m so sorry."

"Please," the Doctor begged, leaning as far as he could towards the other man.

Harry carried on, tears welling as he spoke. "The last time I saw you - the you that knew me, I mean - you turned up in a new suit and a smile. You always came when I called. You took me to Darillium, to see the Singing Towers.” He smiled, blinking rapidly. “It was a beautiful night, Louis. The Towers sang, and you cried."

Next to Liam, Niall shifted, turning his face into Liam’s shoulder.

"You cried and you wouldn't tell me why. I ‘spose you knew, that it was my time. Time to meet the Angels. You even gave me your screwdriver. Christ, that should have been my first clue. I knew it was something, I just, I didn’t think it was this." His eyelashes glistened and he shook his head. "You can't help me, Louis. Not this time."

The Doctor sat up, struggling against his restraints with increasing urgency. "Harry. Harry, please. You don't have to do this.” His voice wavered. “Let me do it, please."

"No," Harry cried. "If you die here, it'll mean I never meet you."

"Time can be rewritten. I can change it. I can save you."

"Not those time. Not one line of them, don't you dare. Louis. Please.”

“Oh, God,” the Doctor pleaded, ducking his head. “Just tell me who you are!”

“Louis, love, it's okay. It's okay. It isn't over for you.” Harry sat forward, eyes not leaving the Doctor’s for a second. “You'll see me again. You've got so much to come. You and me, Louis. You just watch us run." He crinkled his nose, fighting the rush of tears. "God, I wish - I wish I could hold your hand."

The Doctor grimaced like he was in physical pain. "Harry, you know my name."

With a shaking hand Harry flipped several switches on the controls behind him.

“I should have kissed you. One last time. Fuck, why didn’t I -”

"You whispered my name in my ear."

Harry reached out, lifting up two heavy looking power cables in each hand.

"Why would I have told you that? Who are you?” the Doctor yelled, eyes wide. “Who are you to me?"

"Lou, it's okay. I promise, it's okay." Harry sniffed, voice thick as he said, “Listen to me, sweetheart, listen. I remember. What you said? I remember. Are you listening?” The Doctor nodded, eyes on him. “I remember. I love you. I know you don't know me, but I love you. Now, in the future. For forever."

As the Doctor whimpered his name once more, Harry raised two power cables over his head.

“You never promised me tomorrow, Louis. Sweetheart. I love you so much.”

He crashed the cables together in a burst of noise. Light flooded the room, the crackle of electricity so loud that Liam could only just hear the Doctor’s screams.

~

Liam and Niall watched, lingering in the shadows of the cliff as the Doctor stood frozen in front of the Tardis doors. The doors were open, casting warm light across the Doctor’s young face. His eyes twinkled and he remained motionless, facing the doors. His lips were slightly parted as though his mind was miles away.

Next to him Niall pushed away the rock. “All right?” he asked, timidly. He squinted against the sun.

The Doctor jerked his head towards them at the noise, closing his mouth and blinking rapidly. Liam was shocked to see how pale he was.

“Doc, are you all right?” Niall repeated, a little more urgency in his voice upon seeing the Doctor’s face. Liam eyed the open doors of the Tardis as Niall spoke, wondering if there was something wrong with the ship.

The time lord simply sniffed and turned his face away. When he finally spun on his feet to look at them once more, a false smile was plastered awkwardly across his features, his skin pale and tired looking. The hand that came up to push his fringe across his forehead was engulfed by his sleeves. Like he was trying to hide away from the world. Niall stepped closer. “I’ve just -” The Doctor started. “I have this terrible feeling. I think I’ve made a mistake.”

“Is this about Professor Styles?” Liam asked, cautiously. “Who was he?”

The Doctor let out a long breath. “I think, someone special.” He turned to Niall. “I should have done something. I could have. I could’ve tried harder,” he cut himself off, biting at his nails. “And Zayn. Zayn - I don’t -”

Niall reached out and gripped the Doctor’s shoulder. “Zayn was my friend too,” he said, softly. “He knew who he was getting into. He wouldn’t want us to fall to pieces.”

Liam ducked his head. He felt like an intruder on their grief. He wanted to help, he needed to help. This was half his fault anyway. He could have stopped Harry. He should have.

“And Harry,” Niall carried on, voice scratching. “Didn’t he say you’d see him again, right? You can just apologise then. Besides, he seemed like the kind of guy to know his own mind.” He nudged the Doctor’s foot with his own. “ _Louis_ ,” he teased.

“Don’t.” The Doctor’s tone was sharp, though he immediately seemed to regret it, drawing Niall closer. “Sorry, don’t - Shit. I just - We can’t say anything to him, Ni. It’ll be his future.”

“No, right. Like ‘Terminator’.”

“I just feel weird.” The Doctor closed his eyes. “I - Oh, God,” he groaned, crouching on the floor with his head in his hands. “Oh, God, Niall. I want to take it back. I shouldn’t have let him do it. I should've saved them. Both of them.”

Niall sent Liam a look of sheer panic and Liam edged closer, stumbling over his words. “Let’s - Let’s just get going,” he said. “Elizabeth will get everything here sorted.”

“Yeah,” Niall joined in “We can go to Castrovalva, whatever it’s called, you said you wanted to go, right? Maybe we could say a few words, for Zayn. For Harry?”

The Doctor stared at him for a second. Liam shifted, uncomfortably aware that he was out of his depth. He bit his lip, eyes flickering across the Doctor’s face.

“Doctor. Are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t know. It’s like, the best news,” he said, voice blank. “The best news I could possibly get. And then the worst, all in one go. I can’t -” he stared at the floor, cutting himself off as he seemed to think better of it. “You’re right. We should go.”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, apparently relieved to see the Doctor coming back to himself.

The Doctor sighed, pushing himself to his feet once more. The two of them stepped into the warm Tardis light. Once inside, the Doctor snapped his fingers and Liam watched as the doors swung shut. “Come on, girl,” the Doctor muttered to the ship. “There’s nothing here for us anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two major character deaths in one chapter!? Who the hell do I think I am!? _(I’m so sorry.)_
> 
> tumblr post [here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/151851694625/missberrycake-lost-to-the-tide-by-missberrycake) (reblog to see me cry).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I indulged myself during this chapter and wrote a load of Niall and OT4 stuff. An unintentional byproduct of my creative decision to tell the story from Liam and Niall’s points of view. I ain’t even sorry. I love writing Niall, he is an actual dream (I do hope you stick with it, and agree).
> 
> Next installment in a week.

**Scarborough, North Yorkshire ~ 2020**

The day you lost someone wasn't the worst, Niall thought. It was all the days they stayed dead that got you.

It turned out, though, that maybe that wasn’t always the case.

“How’s it going in there?” Betty asked, a timid knock on the kitchen door.

Niall sent a dubious smile to the pans bubbling away on the hob. He turned the gas down, eyeing the flames uncertainly. “Er, it’s all fine,” he called over his shoulder. “Don’t come in. You’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Right, surprise,” Betty scoffed from behind the door. “Just please don’t damage Liam. I prefer him to you most days, if I’m honest.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try,” he muttered as Liam preened where he was perched on the kitchen counter.

It was the middle of March, supposedly the beginning of spring, though the unending rain rattling against the window told a different story. They were less than a mile away from the seafront and the strong wind caused the droplets on the glass to form intricate patterns. Niall found himself staring.

He hadn’t spoken to Betty about Zayn’s death, not really wanting to talk about it at the time. He’d seen a lot of death with the Doctor, and before that during his work. It hadn’t troubled him that much before the Angels, he’d always figured that he’d done as much as he could to save people. Zayn was the first person that he’d cared about to have been killed, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should’ve done more, _could’ve_ done more, instead of just standing there like an idiot with his eyes shut.

In his sleep, Zayn’s voice would come to him in bursts. Never his face, only his words. Niall worried that he’d forget what Zayn looked like after a while, that his friend would be lost in his memory, with the rest of those patients and people he’d let go.

Deep down, he knew he needed to talk about it. But as the weeks had turned into months, had turned into even more months, it became harder and harder to bring it up.

So he cried for Zayn by himself, he mourned Zayn under the surface. It only made sense that Zayn would be on Niall’s mind.

But then there was Harry. Niall tried his hardest not to think about Harry at all. Sure, he hadn’t known him, but there was something about him, something familiar. Safe to say, Niall felt better not picking at that particular scab.

What did that say about him? He was supposed to be a paramedic, he was supposed to save people’s lives. Here he was, trying his hardest to forget someone he should’ve saved. It was something Niall had thought before, that perhaps the Doctor brought out the worst in him.

The hiss of the pan boiling over caught Niall’s attention and he rushed over, pulling it away from the hob.

“Earth to Niall,” Liam sang with a smirk on his face.

Niall jerked his head up, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks having been caught daydreaming. “Oh, hey, sorry.”

“S’all right,” Liam shrugged. “Stuck in your head again?”

“Well, you know. So empty in there.” Niall grinned, tapping his temple gently.

Liam nodded, slowly, chewing on his lip. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, Niall thought he knew what. “I don’t -” Liam started, cutting himself off with a wince.

“What?” Niall sighed, turning to level Liam with resigned expression.

“I don’t want to stick my nose in -”

“Sure you’re going to anyway?”

The kitchen was small. Homely, Betty had said when they bought it. The two of them were only a few feet away. If Niall wanted to, he could reach out and grab Liam’s hand. “People die, Niall,” Liam said. “People get killed. Every day. You know that, I know that.”

“I do know it. Get to your point.”

“We try to help. Nobody would ever say you didn’t try. Nobody could.”

Niall dropped his gaze, sucking his teeth. If Liam had cottoned on to what was really troubling him, no doubt Betty had as well.

“I’m just -” Liam carried on, clearly choosing his words carefully. “I’m trying to say, you know, sometimes, the only way we can help is to let people make the decision themselves.” He jumped down from the counter and Niall took a breath, preparing himself for another one of Liam’s well meaning, motivational speeches. “Isn't that what we’re always talking about anyway? People’s right to choose and all that?”

“Ah, yeah,” Niall let a stilted laugh, lips pulled down. “That’s - That’s very practical, Liam, thanks.”

“‘Practical.’” Liam sounded unamused. “Buddy, I -”

“Did Zayn have a choice?” Niall cut him off. If would almost be a relief if Liam just said it. Told Niall it was his fault. At least then he’d know. At least then he could move on.

“You can’t save everyone. You know that you can’t. The Doctor can’t save everyone, either.” Liam stepped closer, eyes flicking between Niall’s, voice firm. “Do you think Zayn’s death is his fault?”

“No,” Niall blurted out. The Doctor had adored Zayn.

Liam didn’t stop. “Do you think Harry’s death is his fault? Or my fault?”

“No,” Niall repeated, taken aback.

“‘No’?” Liam raised his eyebrows, stepping closer to Niall still. “I’m the one that let him do it.”

Niall frowned. He remembered listening to Harry’s pleads, to the Doctor’s yells. Liam had been a comforting presence next to him. “He would’ve done it anyway,” he muttered. It was the truth. They’d only spent a few hours in Harry’s company, but it was enough Niall to know that the man knew what he was doing.  

That was apparently enough for Liam. “Well, you’ve answered your own question, then,” he said. He reached out, closing his hands around Niall’s face and giving him a small shake. Niall gave a small laugh and Liam smiled. “Niall, if you can’t talk to Betty, just talk to the Doctor about it.”

At that moment the kitchen door swung open, revealing Betty’s smirking face. “I thought you were cooking me a special dinner?” she teased. “I waltz in here and find you going behind my back with another man?”

Her dark eyes narrowed playfully as she smiled. She leant against the door frame, long arms crossing her body, and her soft, glossy hair falling in wisps by her shoulders. Niall breathed, feeling rejuvenated. Betty generally had that effect on him.

“It ain’t what it looks like,” he grinned, stepping away from Liam with his hands up.

Liam laughed, letting his arms drop. “Niall, you’re breaking my heart,” he said before heading towards the door. “I’ll leave you guys to it. Save me some left overs.”

“You don’t live here, mate. I ain’t saving you shit.”

Betty hummed, squeezing Liam’s arm as he walked past her. “Take care, lovely.”

“See you next Friday, yeah? We’re seeing that gig at the Spa, don’t forget. Tickets cost me a fortune.”

“Yeah, all right,” Niall dismissed, turning back to the cooker. “Don’t go on about it.”

“But I like to.”

Liam was almost at the door before Niall croaked out, “Li.”

“Yeah?”

Niall rubbed his neck, sparing Betty a glance. She was gazing pointedly at the floor. “Er, it -” He paused, pulling a face. “Good chat. Thanks.”

Liam shook his head and winked, opening the door behind him. “Any time, mate. I mean it.”

It was quiet in the kitchen for a few moments. Niall braced himself against the counter, his chest feeling looser than it had done in months. He felt Betty come up behind him, her arms around his waist, nose digging against his spine.

“I have some news,” she said, softly.

Niall turned in her arms. “Yeah? Something good?”

Her breath fanned across his neck. “I think so,” she smiled.

“All right, lay it on me.”

She didn’t answer, however, simply continued to smile, staring up at Niall through dark eyelashes.

“What?” Niall laughed. “What is it?”

Betty shrugged, grinning some more. “I’m pregnant.”

It felt like his insides flipped over themselves. He open his mouth, but found himself unable to make himself speak. He just stared, wide eyed.

“You okay?” Betty asked, her hands running up his chest, before he closed his own around them. “Cat got your tongue?”

He huffed out a somewhat strangled breath when a high pitched screeching noise blasted from the smoke detector above their heads.

“Shit, the lasagna,” Niall exclaimed, grabbing a tea towel. “No, you go in the other room. Don’t breathe in the smoke.” Betty laughed, mumbling, ‘What smoke?’ even as Niall scolded, “Don’t laugh. Fuck, shit.” Betty cackled, making to leave him in the small room, the burning smell filling the space. “Hang on,” Niall jumped in. He ducked down to press a fast kiss to her lips, before pushing her out of the door with a smile. “Go, I’ll be out in a second.”

Once the smoke alarm had stopped its shrieking and the lasagna had been salvaged, Niall sidled into the living room, sheepish expression on his face. “Sorry,” he half whispered.

Betty ignored him, walking forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re happy?” she asked, her nose pressing against his.

Niall felt light, like someone had strapped a hundreds balloons to his back. “I - Yes. _Yes,_ ” he gasped. “You happy?”

“Uhuh,” Betty hummed, her thin lips curling up.

They kissed again, Niall grinning like a fool against her mouth.

“We’re happy. Pregnant. Oh, my God. Betty.” He lifted her up and squeezed her tightly to him as he tucked his head against her neck. “Betty, Betty, Betty.”

Betty laughed, loud and bright. “I still have to go to the doctor’s next week, get a proper check up and everything, but.” She sighed and bit her lower lip, looking at Niall with something like disbelief. “Niall, we’re going to be parents. You and me. Isn’t it mad?”

Niall took in the sight of her, his beautiful wife, mother to his child. “It’s mad all right. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He kissed her, the warmth of their breaths mingling together, skin pressed up against skin. Her hands ran through his hair, the fabric of her dress soft under his fingertips.

“God, I don’t -” Niall broke away, sudden panic rushing through him. They were going to have a baby. “I - What do we do now? Do we have to - Jesus, I don’t -”

Betty’s long finger pressed against his mouth, silencing him. “I have an idea,” she said. “It might be crazy, but I think we should eat our dinner before it goes cold.”

“Huh, yeah.”

“We’ll work the rest out later,” she added in an undertone.

Niall felt a tug in his chest, all too aware that he’d already go to the ends of the earth to protect his unborn child. “Yeah, ‘course we will. It’s going to be great. I’ll make sure of it, I promise.”

“I know you will.” Betty smiled, her hair shining in the light. Niall raised his eyes to look out the french doors into their patio. The rain had stopped, replaced by the faint grey light of the sun behind the clouds. He pulled Betty back against his chest, keeping her as close as he could.

~

“How’s my Godbaby doing?” the Doctor shouted out as Niall shut the Tardis door behind him. He rolled his eyes, trying to push down the smile threatening his lips. The warm, orange light inside the ship sank into his bones.

He heard Liam huff from the other side of the control panel before he strolled into view. “Doctor, you’re not going to be Godfather. It’ll be me or James if it’s anyone.”

“Shut up, Blue.” The Doctor pouted as the two of them made their way down to Niall’s level. “Niall?”

Niall shrugged. “Still not born yet. Ask me again in six months.”

“Boring,” the Doctor cried, turning his face to the ceiling. Behind him Liam smirked.

“You’re boring,” Niall drawled, walking around the pair to lay a hand on the control panel. He smiled a silent ‘hello’ to the Tardis; he was sure he could feel the energy surging through his fingertips in response.

“Rude. You know, I could just travel to the future, pay them a visit,” the Doctor continued. His eyebrows rose in a teasing challenge. He broke out into a wide smile after Niall simply looked at him. “But I won’t, because I don’t want to spoil the surprise for you. Because I’m nice like that.”

“I, er -” Niall cut himself of, grinning around his words. “I got a picture, though, if you want to -” He waved a small square of paper in the air, light bouncing of the reflective surface.

The white a grey flecks on against the black of the picture didn’t look like much to him, though the nurse had assured them, with a patient smile, that, yes, there was _definitely_ a baby there. He and Betty has spent a long walk back to the theatre where Betty worked trying to figure out where the head was supposed to be. Niall wasn’t sure they’d entirely agreed even then.

The Doctor’s eyes lit up and he scrambled forward, his arms outstretched. “Of course I want to. Show me, show me right this second.”

“I don’t know why it surprises me that you’re so mushy.” Liam shook his head fondly, sharing a look with Niall as the Doctor snatched the picture from Niall’s hand. “I almost got zapped by those cryons ‘cause you stopped to take a picture of that kid dressed as a panda.”

“What?” The Doctor looked up, nonplussed. “Kids are cute. Pandas are cute.”

“That they are. You and Bett got any names?” Liam asked, peering over the Doctor’s shoulder at the picture.

“No, we haven’t talked about anything like that yet.” Liam nudged him. “Ain’t mean I don’t have some ideas, mind,” he added.

“I always thought -” Liam started, as the Doctor continued to stare at the scan, dewy eyed with a dopey grin. Before he could finished a flashing light flooded the Tardis, a deep alarm sounding, making Niall’s teeth vibrate in his jaw.

“Oh.” The Doctor raised his head, mouth slightly agape. Niall and Liam stared.

“Doc?” Niall asked.

The Doctor flashed them a winning smile. Paired the harsh, glaring light bearing down on them, the effect was somewhat unsettling. “We’re being summoned.”

“‘Summoned’?” Niall echoed. “Can - Can that happen?”

“When you know how.”

“Who knows how?”

The smile left the Doctor’s face. “They’d have to know the Tardis inside out.” He bit his lip, eyeing the control panel as if it were telling him a lie. “There’s nobody that knows her like that except for -” The Doctor cut himself off and ran around the controls to pull the external video link towards himself. “Except for me,” he trailed off, as if he had forgotten he was speaking.

“Doctor. You okay?”

The Doctor gaped at the two of them. “Harry.” He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a nervous giggle. His smirk was quickly replaced with a somewhat daunted expression.  

“Harry, as in Professor Styles, Harry?” Liam asked. He turned to Niall. “Harry who’s dead?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Come on, Li. We’re in his past.” He waved his arms around him as if the illustrate the fact. Moving closer the the Doctor, Niall clapped his shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. “This is fine, Doc. It was always going to happen,” he reassured. “How do you want us to play it?”

“‘How do I’? Yeah, okay.” The Doctor to a deep breath, psyching himself up. “Right, we just need to be natural. Nobody mention the Byzantium. We don’t know when in his timeline he’ll be, so -” The Doctor made a pained face. “Tread carefully?”

At that moment, the door of the Tardis swung open and Harry stepped in, the lights in the ship brightening as he entered. Niall noticed that he was shoving a key to the Tardis into his jacket pocket as he waved to them. A small dog followed at his heels. Niall thought it was beagle, its long ears flapping about as it trotted along, pointed tail wagging happily.

“Hey, guys? How’s it going?”

They made a collective attempt to mumble back a vague answer. Niall was fairly certain the panic he was feeling was obvious on his face.

Harry’s hair was pulled back into a bun, making him look much younger than Niall remembered. He had on pleated trousers held up by braces, with a wide, patterned tie hanging from his collar. He grinned at them from behind rounded tortoiseshell spectacles. Niall wondered what time he’d just come from.  

He strode over to them on long legs. “Lou, you okay?” he asked as he reached out to pat the Tardis control panel. “Want to sync up?”

The Doctor looked like a rabbit in the headlights. He stayed quiet until Niall kicked his ankle. “Ow! Er, yeah - Yes. Let’s - Let’s sync.” The Doctor sent Liam and Niall a wide eyed stare as he lead Harry away to the corner.

“Did - Did he mean for us to do something?” Liam muttered in his ear as they watched the Doctor and Harry talk quietly in the shadows.

“I don’t think so,” Niall pondered. “I think he’s just panicking.”

They both stared at the floor in front of them as Harry’s dog sat down, dark eyes focused on the pair.

Harry pushed in closer to the Doctor with a fond smile on his face, that familiarity that he’d had on Alfava Metraxis still painfully obvious. The guy was clearly delighted to be around him.

“They’re pretty cute,” Liam commented, finally giving in a bending down to pet the small dog. It let out a happy whine. Niall grunted in response. A thought had just entered his mind. As if on cue, Liam said, “We can’t change anything, Niall, you know that.”

Niall groaned, grabbing hold of Liam’s arm. “We could tell him about Zayn, though,” he pleaded. “He could warn us.”

There was a pause before Liam answered, choosing his words carefully. “But he didn’t, so he won't.”

“Oh, so you’ve been travelling with the Doctor for all of two seconds and suddenly you’re an expert in timetravel, are you?”

“Don’t snap at me. You know we can’t, you’ve read Harry Potter.” The sound of footsteps approached as the Doctor and Harry made their way over, Harry looking a little less enthusiastic than before. “Hang about, here they come.”

“Wotcher, mate. Sorry, er -” Niall tripped over his words. What should he call him? Was ‘Harry’ overfamiliar? Had Harry even met them before? No, of course he had, otherwise how could he have called the Tardis? God, time travel was hell. “Professor Styles,” he settled on, holding out his hand. “Hi.”

The look Harry gave him was one of amused befuddlement, as he took Niall’s hand. “Very formal.” He winked. “Hi, Niall. And, ‘Professor’, is it?” he added, and Niall winced. “That’s good to know. Nice to have something to look forward to, don’t you think?”

“Shit,” Niall muttered as Harry and Liam said hello.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Harry dismissed. “Lou told me, early days for you guys, yeah?”

Liam hummed, his gaze flicking between the two of them. “Pretty early.”

“Congratulations, by the way,” Harry clapped his hands together, face splitting into a smile. “About the baby. This is the first time I’ve seen you, I think, since you found out?” He squinted, like he wasn’t completely sure. Niall was taken aback. Was Harry going to become a regular occurance soon, then?

“Er, yeah,” he sighed, eyes falling on the Doctor, next to Harry, though he offered no help. “Thanks, man. It’s still not really sunk in yet.” He rubbed at his neck, anxious as always when he thought about his kid’s arrival. “Me, someone’s dad, you know? All a bit serious.”

“Hey,” Harry said, his tone serious. He leveled Niall with a hard look. “You’ll do a brilliant job, I know it.”

Not quite knowing how to respond, Niall ended up simply blushing while rushing out a mumbled, “Thanks.” He watched as the dog padded over to the Doctor, nosing at his hand. “What’s his name?” he asked.

Harry looked lost for a second, before he followed Niall’s line of sight. “Oh, have you not met?” He crouched down, the little dog barking happily as he scratched behind its ears. “Her,” he said. “She’s Lucy. I don’t think it’ll change the history of the world if I tell you she adores you.” He smiled up at Niall.

“She’s cute.”

“Isn’t she? Anyway,” Harry stood up, clapped his hands before look at them all. “I’m having this problem with a few xeraphins.” He spread his arms out, smirk firmly plastered on his face. “Thought I knew just the man to help me out with it,” he challenged the Doctor with a quirk of his eyebrow.

At his words the awkward rigidity of the Doctor seemed to melt away, as he gave up trying to pretend he didn’t like Harry. He never could turn down an adventure. He let out a dramatic sigh, failing to keep a blinding grin off his face. “I might have a few ideas.”

Liam and Niall shared a smirk as Harry crowed.

They began to see lot more of him after that, calling in with increasing regularity. Every time he walked through the Tardis doors the Doctor’s smile got wider and wider. Niall soon came to appreciate that Harry was a truly unique individual. Not loud, but a definite presence, he wore his heart on his sleeve and had enough boundless enthusiasm to give even the Doctor a run for his money. He was extremely intelligent, that was obvious, but he never tried to hide the fact. It certainly didn’t mean the man didn’t know how to have fun. Niall saw a lot of himself in Harry in that regard. The two of them were well paired in their humour.

Niall recalled one memorable evening when Harry had turned up decked in a dinner jacket and top hat, insistent that the Doctor go dancing with him. He’d been red in the face, tipsy, and giggling, not giving in until the Doctor flew them all to 1937 to party at London’s Coconut Grove.

Without realising it, Niall found himself rooting from the sidelines. Whenever Harry turned up, Lucy in tow more often than not, he would share a knowing smirk with Liam. On this particular occasion Harry had propped himself against the rails next to the Doctor, his head cocked to one side as the Doctor rambled on. Harry’s eyes traveled across the Doctor’s face, a smile on his lips, standing close enough that their elbows brushed against each other. Niall had never seen the Doctor so keen to have anyone’s approval.

“Do you think we should step in?” Liam questioned as the two of them continued to watch the scene unfold across the Tardis floor.

“Step in?”

“I mean, is it a good idea for them to get close, give how it’s going to end?”

Niall shrugged. “I don’t know. The Doctor knows what he’s doing.”

After a moment’s pause, the Doctor’s bright laughter echoed throughout the room, Harry’s eyes twinkling with pride at having elicited such a reaction. Liam leveled Niall with a dubious expression. “I’m not sure that he does. I think Harry makes him a bit stupid.”

If he was honest with himself, Niall thought Liam was probably right. Whenever he thought about what he knew was going to happen to Harry, his stomach ached horribly. He couldn’t imagine how the Doctor was feeling about it.

The Tardis seemed to like Harry almost as much as the Doctor did. Niall had long since accepted that the ship had a personality of her own, having put in months of effort trying to get her to warm up to him. It felt like Harry hadn’t even had to try before the ship was lighting up whenever he arrived.

It didn’t hurt that he appeared to know how to fly the Tardis, either. After the third time he had politely suggested that the Doctor _press this button instead, perhaps_ the Doctor pulled him up on it.

“It’s nothing,” Harry said, casually, as he plotted a route to Toyko’s olympic village. “Your flying’s got lazy in your old age, that’s all.” He smirked, folding his arms in a challenge.

“Firstly,” the Doctor spluttered, indignant. “My flying is impeccable. Secondly, how do even know any of this? Only time lords can pilot a Tardis.”

“Is that so?” Harry leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. “How do you know I’m not a time lord?”

Niall choked on his tea.

As Liam gently patted his back the Doctor drawled, “You’re not a time lord, Harry. I think I would have noticed that.”

Harry chuckled. “Would you?” he teased. “I do know how to fly a Tardis, though. Learnt from the best.”

The Doctor thought about it for a moment. “The Watchmaker?” he asked eventually.

The laughter that sprung from Harry’s chest was loud and clear, it took him a few minutes to calm himself down. “No, you idiot. I’m talking about you, Louis.”

“ _I_ taught you how to fly a Tardis?”

“Uhuh. This Tardis.”

“Huh.” The Doctor pulled a face.

“Okay?” Harry dragged out the word, always cautious whenever he revealed more about the Doctor’s future.

The Doctor hummed. “Yep. That’s cool.”

Harry grinned. “Yes, it is.”

“I’m a pretty good teacher.”

“You’re all right. Wouldn’t get too carried away.” Harry leant closer. “I’m an excellent student.”

“Jesus,” Niall interrupted. “Enough of that. You promised we’d be in time to see the diving. I don’t care who flies her, just someone get this ship off the ground!”

It was in the summer of 1972, while they were exploring the Foggy Bottom of Washington D.C., that Harry made one of his biggest slip ups.

“Wow,” Niall announced to the quiet room, sarcasm thick and heavy. “This is so exciting, Doc. Sure I’m really glad you brought us here.”

“Will you shush,” the Doctor hissed, his ear pressed to the door, Lucy curled up, asleep, at his feet. “Someone’ll hear us. You’d be rubbish in politics, Ni, honestly.”

They were hiding out in an empty hotel room, overlooking the Potomac. It was twenty minutes past midnight, the light of the moon drawing long shadows across the carpet.

“See anything, H?” Liam asked from where he was sprawled across the floor, burger in hand, grease dripping down into his lap.

“Nothing yet,” Harry muttered, frowning into a pair of binoculars as he stared into the window of a room in the building opposite. When he brought his hands down once more the moonlight flashed against something shiny.

Liam sat up, speaking around a mouthful of food. “Hey, you get married?”

At his words the Doctor and Niall jerked around, following where his finger pointed to Harry’s left hand.

“Shit,” Harry rushed, moving to hide his hand and the silver band adorning his ring finger under his other arm. “Shit, sorry, I don’t usually - I usually take it off - Shit.” He eyed the Doctor, looking a little scared of him for the first time.

The Doctor had a strange expression on his face, which Niall couldn’t decipher. His voice was strained as he ran his finger along the door frame and said, “It’s all right if you are married, Harry. I can back off.”

By the window, Harry deflated. “No, that isn’t it at all.” He shut his eyes, nose crinkling, fighting an internal battle. “Aw, fuck it,” he burst out. “Don’t freak out. It’s you.” He grimaced. “I’m married to you. We - Er - We’re married. Spoiler. Sorry.” He shook jazz hands in the Doctor’s direction, whose mouth was hanging slightly open.

“Blimey,” Liam guffawed at the pair.

In the awkward silence that followed, Niall snapped his eyes between the two men, who stood staring. The hideout forgotten, the Doctor finally let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

“Well, I mean that’s a lot of pressure to put on a guy,” the time lord teased. Harry let out a deep breath. “We haven’t even gone on an official date yet.”

“I mean, I have,” Harry joked, sounding relieved. “I’ve been on loads. But you’re right.” He leant his head against the wall, looking up at the Doctor. “We should even the stakes. Lou, do you want to get coffee with me some time?”

Niall turned to stare at the Doctor with wide eyes and a toothy smile.

The Doctor couldn’t hide the smile on his face, his cheeks bunching. He shrugged. “Sure, I mean, if you insist.”

Liam cheers were cut short by the sound of police sirens outside.

“Oh, bugger,” the Doctor exclaimed, and they all ran back to the Tardis, raucous laughter echoing down the corridor.

One of the strangest things about Harry was his unpredictability. Niall was used to rolling with the punches from travelling with the Doctor. Harry, however, required a lot of tact. Some days you could see him actively trying to work out what he was supposed to know and not know. Other days, however, he seemed to be completely taken by surprise by the smallest turn of events. This was perhaps best illustrated in his dealings with Betty.

When Niall took the trouble to work it out, he decided that the first time Harry met Betty was actually the fourth or fifth time Betty met Harry. Betty had taken a shine to Harry when she was first introduced to him, a result of Harry’s natural charm coupled with his painfully obvious desire for Betty to like him. He was on his best behaviour, so much so, that when Niall sent a questioning look in the Doctor’s direction, the Doctor looked as confused as he felt.

It was a morning in late July, however, when the Doctor and Harry turned up on Betty and Niall’s doorstep, fresh from an adventure of their own, that Harry turned into a bumbling mess of overwhelmed excitement. His hair had been short, a few of the longer tendrils falling into his eyes. Later the Doctor confided in Niall that this was one of the earliest versions of Harry he’d seen; a Harry who didn’t flirt with the Doctor relentlessly, a Harry who didn’t know how to fly the Tardis, a Harry who loved history, but didn’t have the first clue about archeology.

He looked like a child. As amusing as Niall found the youthful awkwardness that was so unlike the Harry he’d seen before, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. The guy had known them all for so long, since before he could really be called an adult. The knowledge that none of them had been there for him, _really_ been there for him, in his last hours caused a wave of nausea to wash through Niall.

“Hi, you - Er, Mu - That’s -” Harry stumbled over his words as they stood in the hallway, Betty smiling on indulgently. “Betty. You’re Betty.” He wrung his hands together. “I’m, um, Harry. It’s, I just - Can I hug you?”

Betty laughed, “Of course you can, Harry. Come here.” She raised her arms towards him.

Harry looked over his shoulder to the Doctor, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and cocked his head towards Betty in a ‘get on with it, then’ gesture. Harry quickly engulfed Betty in an encompassing embrace. Even though he towered over her diminutive figure, he looked very much like he was trying to make himself as small as possible next to her.

He was plastered to her side for the remainder of the day, following her like a lost lamb from room to room as if he couldn’t bare to let her out of his sight. Niall wondered at the significance of it, but couldn’t dwell on the matter too long before he left for his shift.

By far one of Niall’s favourite moments with Harry came not too long after this. The four of them had travelled to the outermost edge of the galaxy, to the planet Kar-Charrat. The surface of the planet was made up almost entirely of water, with thin, sandy islands weaving together in intricate patterns, thousands of miles apart. It was twilight when they made their way back to the Tardis, parked in the shallows. The stars, closer here than anywhere you could find on earth, reflected in the deep blue of the ocean. In the depths, light swelled from the sea bed, illuminating the underwater landscape in its multitudes. Liam laughed to himself as they made their slow way through the water, footsteps splashing, trying to avoid treading on the tiny schools of fish swimming around their ankles.

They lingered by the Tardis door, staring back at the moon, so dominant in the alien night sky. Niall had Lucy tucked under his arm, the water too deep for her to walk in. It didn’t stop her barking happily at the fish, though, squirming in his arms to keep her eye on the water. Next to him, Liam spoke softly, “So, I don’t think I ever properly thanked you, you know.”

“Probably not. But for what in particular?”

He stumbled in the water as Liam shoved him, before pulling him back. “For inviting me along. It’s pretty cool.”

Niall hummed. “That’s all right, mate. It’s more fun with friends, right.” He opened his mouth, ready to shout to the Doctor something about how Liam wanted to hug, only to have the words fly from his head. The Doctor and Harry were pressed together, hands resting gently against skin as their lips moved against each others.

His eyes widened. “Oh, sorry. I’ll, er -” Niall turned back to the vast ocean, not quite sure what he was intending to do. Liam wolf whistled next to him and he couldn’t help the smirk fighting it’s way onto his face.

“Don’t be stupid, you two,” was all Harry had to say, pulling away from the Doctor and kicking the water to splash their thighs.

A moment passed before the Doctor let out a disgruntled huff. “Right, okay.”

“What?” Harry asked, looking perplexed. The expression on his face transformed into something very different as he realised. “Wait, was that the first time we’ve done that?”

The Doctor folded his arms, pouting a little. “Well, apparently not for you.”

“Oh, no! Sorry!” Harry flailed. He covered his hand over his mouth, torn between horror and amusement. “Louis, love, I wasn’t ready.” He pulled a straight face and waved at the Doctor to come closer. “Start over, I’ll do it properly, I promise.”

The Doctor sent a cursory glance towards where Liam and Niall were still watching, and Niall was surprised to see a faint blush creeping up his neck. A second later and Liam’s forearm collided with his torso.

“Hey! Niall! It’s a lovely night, do you fancy a walk?”

“You know what, Li,” Niall replied, rubbing his chest. “I couldn’t think of anything I’d rather do.” They set off around the back of the Tardis, the sound of splashing water following them. As they passed the Doctor, Niall clapped his shoulder and added, with a wink, “See you kids later.”

Later, when they were back inside the warmth of the Tardis, trousers rolled up, socks hanging on the railing, and feet drying by the heat of the engine, Niall leant close to the Doctor and asked, “So, you know what you’re doing?”

He was grateful that the Doctor didn’t try to play dumb with him. “Look,” he turned his shoulders towards Niall. “He said to me that the last time he saw me, before he died, that I took him to the Singing Towers.” The Doctor shrugged, playing with Lucy’s ears where she was curled in his lap. Niall sometimes forgot that the Doctor had real, tangible feelings. He seemed so super human. But he could be hurt, just like the rest of them. He carried on, voice carefully casual, “So I just have to make sure that I don’t take him there anytime soon.”

“But you’ll have to go sometime. I just don’t want you setting yourself up for a fall.” The Doctor stayed resolutely quiet and Niall sighed. “If you’re sure.”

“I am sure. It’ll be fine.” The Tardis sang around them. “He knows my name. That has to mean something.”

Niall didn’t miss the furtive look he sent across the floor of the Tardis, where Harry and Liam were playing Cluedo. Harry was cackling, accusing Liam of cheating, so oblivious to the future that he was bound to.

Even if the Doctor was sure what he was doing, Niall knew for certain the he didn’t have the first idea.

~

The Angel was busier than usual for a Wednesday night, and the five of them had to squeeze into the booth by the window. People were lined all the way around the centre bar, leaning forward, money ready in hand.

“This is good. I’ve just got to act natural, become one with the indigenous population. Nobody will suspect a thing,” the Doctor muttered under his breath, eyes travelling over the pockets of rowdy customers. He took a sip of his ale and pulled a face. “That’s disgusting.”

Niall laughed, throwing a pork scratching into his mouth. “That’s what you asked for.”

“I told you you should have gone for the cider,” Harry sang. He was more relaxed this evening, Niall noticed, his arm slung around the Doctor’s shoulders, any tension he carried with him vanished from his face. There was dirt caked under his nails, his hair matted and pulled back away from his forehead, like he’d just come away from a dig. He drank in the ambiance of the pub as if he was used to it. Niall wondered, not for the first time, what kind of life Harry lived away from the Doctor.

“This feels weird,” Betty confessed over the loud buzz of conversation around them. She stirred her straw around her fruit mocktail. “I feel so old. I haven’t been here since we were in sixth form.”

“I know,” Liam marvelled. “Hasn’t changed a bit. You trying to recapture your youth, Ni?” he teased, elbowing Niall gently.

Niall scoffed, before he taking a long swig of his beer. “No thanks.” He sniffed. “No, it was James’ idea actually, he should be by in a minute. Said he wanted to meet you. He’s got plans to woo you, by the sounds of it. Right charmer, he is.” He tipped his glass in the Doctor’s direction.

It wasn’t until he felt Harry’s grip on his wrist that he realised he’d said something wrong.

“James?” Harry barked. “Is that, James Duan?” Niall grunted affirmation, eyebrows drawn together. He hadn’t realised Harry knew anything about James. “Have you told him who Louis is? His name?”

“Er, no,” Niall dragged out the words, glad to see that everybody else looked just as confused as he did. “It may surprise you,” he added, “But most people won’t believe you if you tell them your name is ‘The Doctor’. I just call him Doc. I reckon he thinks you work at the hospital with us. I was only joking about the wooing.”

“We have to go.”

As Harry shot up the table screeched against the floor, spilling their drinks across its surface.

“Watch it,” Liam exclaimed, snatching his phone away from the encroaching liquid.

“We have to go, Louis. _Now._ ” He glared at the Doctor, who simply gaped back.

“What’s going on, Harry?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Harry replied lightly, reaching to drag the Doctor up by his arm. “We just should probably leave.” He grabbed his coat, maneuvering the Doctor in front of him. With both hands on his shoulders, he steered the Doctor towards the door, who let himself be led with a faint wave to the three of them. “Thanks for the lovely evening,” Harry yelled over his shoulder, before his words were cut off by the slamming of the door behind him.

A few moments of silence passed.

“Well,” Liam deadpanned. “That was rude.”

Niall didn’t even have a chance to respond before he saw James walk past the window outside, bringing in a gust of wind with him as he entered. He was decked out in his usual; dark jeans, boots and shirt with his chunky leather jacket. He’d bought the jacket three years ago from a charity shop, and hadn’t stopped gushing about it’s vintage for at least a month. He was a good guy, though; loyal, determined, and smart as a tack. Niall had always assumed that he’d leave Scarborough as soon as he could, be he never did. He always insisted that everything he could need was right there.

They waved a welcome as he dragged a stool over to crowd round the table, settling in with a toothy smile. He always smelled the same. Like growing up. Like being safe. Like tea and ginger. “Where’s Doctor Mystery, then?” he asked, his faint Scottish accent curling around his words. He squeezed the back of Niall’s neck; he had always been a very hands on kind of guy.

“He had to leave,” Niall supplied.

“What?” James dragged his lips down in an exaggerated frown. “When?”

“Just now. There was … an emergency.” Niall looked at Betty and Liam for help, both of them ducking behind their drinks.

“Oh. I wanted to meet him.” He bit his lip, staring out of the window and running a hand through his short, black hair. When he spoke again, it was more to himself than anyone at the table. “Maybe I could catch him, if he just left?”

“I don’t -” Liam started, but James ignored him.

In a strange round of déjà vu, he scrambled towards the door, shouting, “I’ll be back in a sec’,” before vanishing from sight.

The three of them exchanged looks. “Should we be worried?” Niall asked, an undercurrent of humour in his tone.

“I don’t think so. James’ has been a bit weird lately, anyway. I think he’s stressed.” Liam slapped his hands on his thighs and stood up, eye honed in on the bar. “I’m going to get some shots in for when he gets back.”

From across the table Betty narrowed her eyes. “You’re not having shots tonight, buddy. Not if I can’t.”

Niall nodded. He didn’t think he was in the mood for it, either way.

~

The grey sky loomed overhead as Niall stepped out of the car, only to immediately step into a puddle on the footpath. “Oh, for -” he grumbled as the dampness soaked into his sock. He turned back as Betty joined him on the path and ducked down to rest his hand against the open car door. “Thanks for the lift, mate.”

James brushed him off with an easy shrug. “Hey, I’m happy to do it, man. You sure you’re okay getting back?” Niall nodded. “All right. See you later,” he yelled out of the window as he began to drive off.

Niall watched James’ red estate car disappear around the corner down Scalby Road with a troubled frown. James had been becoming more and more distant in recent months. An unwelcomed feeling in Niall’s gut told him it had something to do with the baby. He’d been expecting that he might lose contact with a few of his more borderline friends, but the idea that James might not want to be as involved in his life was a hard pill to swallow.

Something tugged at his sleeve and he turned to see Betty steering him towards the surgery entrance. “Come on, daydreamer.” She lowered her voice as they entered the waiting room. “God, I hate having to pretend to be an adult. Who knew having a baby would require so much learning?”

The checkup itself was brief, with the GP going through all the results from last time. Niall had to push down a smirk when the the doctor pulled out a measuring tape to update their records, it seemed so old fashioned.

“Everything here seems to be right on track,” the GP said with a smile, her chunky necklaces clacking against each other has she rolled her chair back to her desk. “Just make sure you give me a call if you have any issues, or notice anything unusual. Next time I’ll talk you through your birth plan and we’ll go into a bit more detail into what to expect during labour.”

Labour. Niall grimaced at the thought a few minutes later, as he waited for Betty to finish in the bathroom. They only had six weeks left until the baby was due and Niall was not ashamed to admit that he was beginning to freak out. They hadn’t even put the cot together yet; the flat pack was just waiting on the floor of the freshly painted nursery, taunting him, tiny origami birds dangling from the mobile above.

The familiar whooshing noise of the Tardis pulled him from his worries. After a surreptitious look around the tiny car park, Niall slipped down the side of the building, deftly climbing over an industrial bin to land right in front of the Tardis door just as it opened.

The Doctor’s face filled his line of sight. “Niall. _Niall_. I need you,” he said, bypassing any kind of hello. He dragged Niall into the ship by his collar, where Harry and Liam were brought into light. Harry’s hair was long again, pushed back from his face underneath a thick beanie.

“I’m bored,” the Doctor continued. “I need to visit somewhere fun. You know who knows how to do fun?”

“Enlighten me, please.”

“ _You do._ ” The Doctor rested against the railings next to Harry, who was following the two of them, clearly entertained. “And stop playing dumb,” the Doctor whined. “Come _on_ , Blue wants you to come. He was moaning to me before about he’s never going to see you once the baby’s born -”

Niall raised his eyebrows pointedly at Liam, who was quick to come to his own defence. “That - That is not what I said. I was just -”

“Louis,” Harry chastised, nudging the Doctor’s side.

The Doctor pointed at Niall. “He definitely said that. Look, whatever. Harry’s here, too! Let’s just go. Niall, please. Mate, I’m begging you. What is the point of having a crew if we don’t ever do anything!?”

For a few seconds, Niall entertained the idea of letting the Doctor stew for a little longer, to see how much it would take him to throw a proper temper tantrum. He thought better of it, however, offering an easy, “I suppose.”

“Yes!” the Doctor cheered and Niall grinned.

“I suppose I could. As long as we’re not too long,” he added. “Hey,” he said, brightly. “Can Betty come?”

“She here?” Harry asked, suddenly interested.

“Yeah, she’s just inside.” He turned to the Doctor. “We’re supposed to be starting a family. We should, like, be sticking together.”

The Doctor nodded, a slow smile forming on his lips. “I get it,” he teased. “You just want to make sure you and can slink off more easily. I can read you like a book, Ni.”

Niall scoffed, “Sure I don’t slink anywhere, buddy. You just don’t listen when I say goodbye.”

“Force of habit.” The Doctor shrugged. “Yeah, bring the wife. I’m better with an audience. It can be like a family outing.”

“Oh, is that why the hubby’s coming along?”

An abrupt burst of laughter came from where Liam was still leant against the rail. He held his hands up in a vague attempt at an apology.

“‘Hubby’,” the Doctor scoffed. “Harry’s not -” His eyes flicked to Harry before quickly returning to Niall. He pulled a face which Niall supposed was supposed to be carefree. “He’s not my husband.”

“And yet you’re his,” Niall grinned, knowing he’d struck gold. “‘Sides, I’ve seen his toothbrush in your bathroom, you can’t hide from me.”

The Doctor grumbled, pushing past him to exit the Tardis. Harry and Niall high fived as the door swung shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke schön for reading! tumblr post [here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/152152120520/missberrycake-lost-to-the-tide-by-missberrycake) (reblog for a hug).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe double check my tags for his one, peeps. There’s nothing here that wasn’t done in the family-friendly t.v. series, but things tend to get a bit more intenseTM in fic. I don’t need to tell you, right? We’ve all been around long enough. We Know.

******Norwich, Norfolk ~ 1942**

It was pitch black as the whirring of the Tardis landing filled the empty street. The displaced air sent a discarded packet of cigarettes whirling as the Tardis doors flew open. Light spilled onto the pavement, illuminating the steps they’d landed at the bottom of.

The Doctor’s head appeared in the doorway, his eyes scouting out the landscape.

“All looks okay,” he yelled over his shoulder, and the rest of them ambled out onto the street. Liam tugged at the collar of his coat. Whenever they were, it certainly wasn’t the middle of October anymore. He pulled the jacket off and threw it back into the Tardis, all the while trying to make out shapes in the darkness.

Niall whistled, craning his neck to look to the top of the building they’d landed by. Beside the entrance Betty ran her hand along the cast iron paw of the proud lion standing guard astride its marble plinth.

The brick of the building was sharp and square. It looked knew. The longer Liam looked, however, the more he was sure he’d been there before, when it had been rough and tired. He picked at the wall, watching it crumble slightly under his fingertips.

“When are we?” he asked, squinting over at the shadow he thought most closely resembled the Doctor.

The light breeze ruffled the Doctor’s jumper, hair falling across his face.  He set his hands on his waist, nose wrinkled in thought. “Early forties, do you reckon?” he ventured, looking to Harry for support.

“It’s a blackout.” Harry spun on his feet, staring across to the other side of the road. Now Liam’s eyes were beginning to adjust, he could see rows and rows of market stalls, all shut up and empty. “Makes it between thirty nine, and forty four.”

“During the war?” They all turned to Betty, whose face was a picture of mild irritation. “You brought me, a heavily pregnant lady, to the middle of the second world war?”

“Not without reason,” the Doctor defended himself. “You can stay in the Tardis if you want Bett. You’d be safe there. Not that you’re not safe out here,” he added, quickly.

“Not bloody likely,” she muttered, edging closer as Niall wrapped his arm around her waist.

Liam buried his hands in his pockets. “Go on then,” he said. “I’ll bite. What’s the reason?”

The Doctor grinned and waved a small device in his hand. “Picked up a signal,” he said, as the device beeped and blinked in the quiet.

“Yeah?” Harry stepped up to the Doctor’s shoulder, leaning over to get a better look. “What’s it saying?”

“Well, it _was_ a mayday. I’m not getting anything now though.”

“Maybe it’s broken, whatever was transmitting?” Niall sniffed, shifted his weight from foot to foot.

The Doctor pouted for a moment, before tucking the device into his back pocket and pointing across the market. “Let’s head down Gentlemen’s Walk,” he announced, with his usual air of authority, and began to walk.

Jogging a little to catch up, Liam asked. “Why, is it detecting something?”

“No,” the the Doctor shrugged, the sound of their shoes clipping against the stone pavement. “The name’s appealing.” He raised his hands to his chest and said, voice earnest. “I can feel it calling to me.”

The loud burst of Harry’s laughter echoed along the deserted street.

Liam was close enough to Niall to hear when he mumbled, “Can’t imagine why.”

They walked for a long while, giving Liam the chance to take in the city. He had been to Norwich before, when his sister had come to an open day for the university. It was strange to him that he could still recognise a fair amount of the buildings. The cobbled side streets looked the same, the roads were in the same places, the castle still loomed at the top of its hill. He even recognised the building where they’d gone for lunch, transformed into a pub in the twenty first century.

He stopped and stared at the old building, startling when somebody opened the front door. A young man came out, probably only a year or two younger than Liam. His high waisted trousers were held up by a leather belt, long sleeved shirt tucked in all the way, a flat cap hiding his eyes in shadow. He used a cane as he walked, leaning bodily on it as he stepped further into the path. A smoking pipe was gripped tightly in his other hand. He sent a bemused frown Liam’s way before nodding curtly. Liam blinked, realising he must look quite a sight, the particular jumper he’d chosen to wear that morning covered in the pattern of the union flag.

Grimacing, he nodded faintly back to the man before he heard the Doctor call him over, and he scurried away.

“Come on, Blue, stay sharp.”

“Sorry, Louis,” Liam replied, distracted. He looked back over his shoulder to see the man making slow progress up the street. The Doctor sent him a strange look, which Liam shrugged off.

“First of May, nineteen forty two,” Harry announced, picking up a newspaper abandoned at the side of the street. He ran a hand across his jaw, and raised his eyebrows. “We just missed the Baedeker Raids.”

“The what?” Niall asked, taking the paper from him.

“Baedeker,” Harry repeated. “London got most of the bombs, during the Blitz, that’s what most people know. Other places suffered as well.” He tapped the paper Niall was reading. “Norwich was targeted for its historic buildings, though they managed to miss most of them. Still two hundred dead in two days. Over three hundred by the end of the war, a thousand plus injured.”

Betty hummed, looking up to Harry. “You certainly know your stuff,” she said, tone light.

If it had been a little lighter, Liam would’ve sworn Harry blushed. “They don’t just hand PhD’s out for free, you know,” he mumbled.

The was a slight pause where Liam was sure he could hear the Doctor thinking. “Say,” the Doctor strung out the words. “A ship, falling from the sky, crash landing, maybe. If you didn’t know any better, you might mistake it for a bomb, mightn't you?”

“You might,” Harry grinned, eyes twinkling in the Doctor’s direction.

“Let’s go find ourselves a bomb.”

They walked further still, the path sloping down as they went. The sound of a door swinging open caught their attention, the light from inside flooding the street for a few seconds. A couple stumbled out, arms wrapped around each other. They had eyes only for each other as they walked passed Liam and the others.

It wasn’t the couple that Harry was interested in. He reached out an arm to grab the Doctor’s shoulder. “You hear that?” he asked in a faint whisper. “Sounds like dancing.” He bit his lip turning fully to face the Doctor. “Always time for a dance, Louis.”

“Not for me and you, there isn’t,” the Doctor replied, though his eyes travelled over the door to the dance hall longingly. He pulled Harry’s hand off his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “Not in this time.”

“You’re a spoilsport, Doctor,” Betty teased, as Harry let out a playful whine.

“Hey, no teaming up,” the Doctor joked. Liam didn’t miss, however, the pained expression on his face once Harry had turned away. Liam met Niall’s gaze, the two of them knowing exactly what the Doctor was thinking.

More people exited the hall, this time spotting the group lingering outside, sticking out like a sore thumb in their modern clothes. Harry pulled his beanie hat off his head and attempted a vague sort of salute. It only got worse when Betty crouched down a little, pulling at the sides of her top.

The Doctor and Liam sniggered once the party goers had moved on. Niall rushed out a spluttered, “Did you just courtesy?” He failed to hide the laughter in his voice.

“No,” Betty snapped. “Maybe. You know I hate going to the past.”

“It’s a foreign country,” the Doctor agreed.

The music inside the hall swelled and Liam was able to recognise a few bars. Beside him, Niall began to sing under his breath, “Don’t know where, don’t know when.” He stopped short and narrowed his eyes at Harry, like he was planning something. Liam watched in confusion.

“Mum was a big fan,” Niall said carefully to Harry, leaning forward.

Harry frowned. “Huh?”

“Vera Lynn,” he clarified. “The music. Mum used play her on the drive to school. Picked it up over the years.”

“Oh.” Harry looked back to the dance hall, a wry smile on his face. “I know.”

“How do you know?”

“I know you,” Harry replied, clearly delighted to play up his own mystery. “I know that you’re mother makes a stella apple crumble. I know that you can play the spanish guitar, but struggle with electric. I know that when you were fifteen you dared Liam to jump off the wall at the bottom of your garden and he broke his arm.” He grinned once more. “I _know_ you.”

Niall huffed. “Yeah, well I’m knowing you more each day, pal. I’ll find some dirt on you, don’t you worry,” he warned, poking Harry in the chest.

It looked very much like Harry wanted to reply. Before he could, however, the invasive wail of sirens overhead interrupted the evening.

“What’s that now?” Niall shouted above the noise, his hands pressed to his ears. Around them, a flurry of activity had begun, a wave of people exiting the hall and spilling from the houses nearby.

Betty sent him a look that was pure disbelief. “What does it sound like, Niall. _Sirens._ ” She raised her hands to the sky. “It’s an air-raid.”

“All right, I was only asking.”

The five of them stood in the middle of the street as the wardens began to shout orders, directing people to the public shelters. Their tin metal helmets wobbled as they turned their heads. Worried voices filled the air as families in pajamas and dressing gowns filled down the street. Children were clutching bears, adults carried gas masks over their shoulders, teenagers tucked magazines into their dressing gown pockets.

“I ‘spose we should we get to a shelter?” Liam asked, at a loss.

“The Tardis would -” the Doctor started. He paused, squinting in the distance. “Hold on. Get a look at that.”

Liam looked. It was a girl, crouching near the building wall, clearly trying not to be seen. She looked young, her hair gathered into two braids, dress dirty and worn. She was watching the line of people heading towards the shelter with interest before she set off down a small back street. Without a word, they followed the Doctor as he ran against the crowd, eyes honed on the young girl running away.

“And you’re sure you saw her go in here?” the Doctor asked five minutes later.

They were lingering outside the front door of a terraced house. The sirens were still blaring, the faint sound of movement from inside was muffled through the walls.

Niall raised his eyebrows, cocking his head towards the door in lieu of an answer.

When they entered the house, the girl was in the kitchen. Camped out by the pantry, she was shoving packets and tins into her satchel at an alarming rate. Liam let the door to the living swing shut behind him, the noise making the girl gasp and jump up, clinging to her bag.

“What do you what?” she hissed at them, her eyes wide and weary.

The Doctor wasn’t perturbed, taking a few long strides into the kitchen as the girl followed his movements.

“You're living rough?” he asked.

“Why do you want to know that?” the girl spat. She narrowed her eyes, “Are you a copper?”

The Doctor reeled. “Of course I'm not a copper!” he exclaimed. “Do I look like a cooper? Harry.” In a panic he turned to Harry, who was suppressing a grin. “I don’t look like a copper, do I?”

Harry brushed past him, knocking his hip as he went. “You shouldn't even be in the city,” he said, addressing the girl. “You should've been evacuated to the country by now.”

She didn’t answer, simply glaring at them all. Liam shifted nervously before venturing forward. “What’s your name?” he asked. Her glare turned to him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I’m Liam.”

After a few tension beats, the girl relaxed her shoulders. “Paula.”

“Perfect,” the Doctor sang, clapping his hands together. “So, this is what you do, is it, Paula?”

“What is?”

“As soon as the sirens go, you find a well stocked kitchen and bingo! Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you.”

Paula locked her jaw, tense once more. “Something wrong with that?”

The Doctor grinned, raising his hands in his own defence. “Not at all.”

“What do you want?” Paula repeated, seeming more and more agitated as the seconds ticked by.

During the conversation, Niall had worked his way around the group to perch on the edge of the kitchen surface. He had taken an apple from the table and Liam watched as he threw it in the air. He caught it in one hand and pointed to Paula. “We’re looking for something. Would've fallen from the sky in the last couple of days.” He took a bite from the apple. “Not a bomb, though. Wouldn't have exploded.”

“Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?”

Every one of the jumped as the small voice of a young boy travelled from the front door, accompanied by the loud clattering of the letterbox. Niall jumped down from the counter, he and the Doctor heading towards the living room window to look outside.

“Oh,” Niall let out a breathy laugh. “It’s a little kid. It’s a little kid in a gas mask.”

“Mummy?”

Relief travelled through Liam, though he tried to cover it with a self-depreciating smile to Harry. Being with the Doctor was a masterclass in remaining constantly on the edge.

It wasn’t helped by Paula, who immediately demanded, “Who was the last one in?” Her voice wavered, looking more scared than they’d seen her yet.

Betty spoke gently, “Er, I think it was Liam.”

He stumbled back a little when Paula rounded on him. “Did you close the door?” she shouted.

Liam floundered. “Er -”

“Did you close the door?”

The child’s voice came again. “Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?” Paula darted into the hallway and crouched in front of the door, bolting in shut. The rest of them looked on, puzzled, as she breathed heavily.

“What are you doing?” Betty inquired, a look of outrage on her face. “He’s just a kid. There’s an air-raid going on. _Let him in_.”

The unnatural tone in Paula’s voice when she spoke caused Liam’s stomach to turn. “It's not exactly a child.”

“Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy.”

The letterbox clattered and a tiny hand reached through, its fingers stretched, trying to find something to hold on to.

Paula crawled away from the door as the Doctor knelt down next to it. Out of the corner of his eye Liam saw Betty wrap an arm around her large stomach.

“Are you all right?” the Doctor whispered, his face inches away from the child’s fingers.

“Please let me in,” the voice begged.

The Doctor reached out his arm, only to jerk back as a glass vase smashed next to his head.

“What are you doing!?” Harry yelled, kneeling next to the Doctor.

“You mustn't let him touch you!” Paula wailed, her eyes frantic.

“What happens if he touches us?”

Paula took several shaking breaths. “He'll make you like him.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “And what's he like?”

Her eyes flashed and she shook her head. “I've got to go.”

As she clambered to her feet, the Doctor grabbed at her forearm. “Paula, what's he like?” he asked, his face set.

Paula blinked. “He's empty,” he said, voice flat. She pulled her arm out of the Doctor’s reach, coming to a stand over him. “You stay if you want to,” she muttered before turning on her heel and heading out of the back door.

There was a stoney silence after she left, the sirens constant in the background. The five of them looked at each other, all a little unnerved. The child’s hand still reached out, a dark scar slicing his palm.

“Mummy?” he whimpered. “Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in.”

Betty’s face crumpled. “Your mummy isn't here.”

The child didn’t seem to understand her. “Are you my mummy?”

“No mummies here,” the Doctor said gently, peering through the letterbox. Harry held onto the collar of his jumper, keeping him from moving too close to the delicate arm reaching out to them.

“I'm scared,” the child said. His words were muffled and Liam remember what Niall had said about him wearing a gas mask. He couldn’t blame the kid for being scared, he knew that he certainly would be if he was lost and alone during the Blitz.

“Why is Paula frightened of you?” the Doctor continued.

“Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs.”

Niall groaned, shoving the Doctor’s foot with his own. “Louis. Come on, man,” he urged. “Let him in.”

The Doctor’s eyes flicked over Niall’s face and he nodded, grimacing slightly. “Okay. I'm opening the door now.”

In a second the hand had retreated from the letterbox and the Doctor’s hand lingered on the door lock. They gathered behind him and Liam took a moment to consider how ridiculous it was that they were rallying to meet a small child on the word of a stranger. The Doctor pulled the door open. Only the wind greeted them, whipping around the empty doorway, no sign of a boy in gas mask to be had.

~

Paula did not seem pleased to see them again.

“How'd you follow me here?” she demanded, rising from the ground as they crowded into her den. Liam aborted his attempt at a cheery wave when Paula glowered at him, instead choosing the corner furthest away from her to sit down.   

She’d camped out on the other side of the Yare, not too far from the river itself. Liam could hear the splash of the water through the thin tin walls of her makeshift home. The corrugated metal was set against the wall of a warehouse, shored up by abandoned planks of wood. A small fire in in the middle of the den heated the place up, filling the small space with hot, dry smoke.

“I'm good at following,” the Doctor said, lightly. “Paula, there's something chasing you. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started a few days ago, right? The thing we’re looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed.” He leaned forward, his hands clasped together, looking up at her with the firelight dancing across his face. “And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”

“I don’t know anything.” Paula shifted uncomfortably, rubbing at her nose. “I’m nobody important.”

The Doctor ducked his head before squinting at her. He looked very young, Liam thought, sitting next to her. The two of them had such child like faces. He wondered if Paula was a contradiction, just like the Doctor.

“Did you know, in a thousand years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before.” The Doctor whispered, like he was sharing a secret. “I’d say that qualifies you as important, wouldn’t you?” He leant back, his head resting against Harry’s shoulder, a mischievous smile pulling at his lips. “Though I suppose that would mean you weren’t not important, and you’d lose your importance. Bit of a dilemma we have.” He quirked his eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Paula regarded him for a moment, as if she was trying to figure him out. “Who _are_ you?”

“Ain’t that a question,” Niall muttered under his breath. Liam gave a short huff.

“There was a bomb.” She spoke quickly, like she wanted to get it out before she thought better of it. “A bomb that wasn't a bomb.” She inclined her head as the sat up. “Fell down Westwick Street.”

Harry shifted, leaning forward out of the shadows and into the firelight. “Will you take us there?” he asked, voice rough.

“There's soldiers guarding it,” Paula said, sounding doubtful.

The Doctor scoffed, the arrogance that he often denied sneaking through as he said, “I think we’ll be okay.”

They trudged down Westwick Street in silence, the rest of the city crowded into air-raid shelters and basements still. Despite the unrelenting darkness, Liam wasn’t cold. He imagined that those gathered together in the shelters must be cursing the heat.

“Sunniest April on record, you know, in forty two,” Harry said conversationally, as they moved forward. “In East Anglia, at any rate.”

The Doctor made a strange noise, turning around to face Harry, walking backwards as he did so. “Why do you know - Doesn’t matter. Where’s the sun now?”

An airy, perplexed laughter spilled from Betty’s lips when she said, “I think it’s literally midnight.”

The Doctor pressed a finger to his lips with a wink and turned back around.

Arriving at the bombsite, Liam wasn’t sure what he expected. It was just like the pictures in the history books, except not like them at all. Liam could smell the heat, taste the dust in the air, touch the rough and crumbling rubble. In the centre of it all lay a dirty metal pod. At first glance, it looked like simply another part of the destruction. The Doctor was staring at it, however, with a focused expression.

They were crouched down a fair distance away as the two soldiers stationed at the site chatting amongst themselves. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it directly at the pod, covering the flashing lights of the screwdriver with the other hand.

The Doctor gave Harry a once over. “Little help?” he asked.

“Sorry?”

“We’ll be done in half the time if you use yours.”

Harry stared and Liam could tell this was one of those moments that he didn’t understand.

“Use my what?” he asked.

The Doctor dropped his screwdriver for a moment, and twirled it through his fingers. “Your screwdriver,” he said, though it was obvious he’d realised Harry didn’t have one.

“I, er,” Harry let out a baffled smile. “I think you’ve got the only one.”

The Doctor blinked. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I do.” He returned his gaze to the ruins ahead in one swift move. His left hand, however, reached out, fingers curling slowly around Harry’s own. Liam watched as Harry stared at him, though the Doctor made no move to acknowledge what he’d done.

With a feeling of unease, Liam turned back to the others, crouched down behind a nearby stone wall.

“My little brother,” Paula said, he voice no louder than breathing.

“What’s that, love?” Betty asked quietly, her eyes flicking to the soldiers ahead.

Paula blinked, licking her lips. “My brother,” she said. “Albert. I went out looking for food, the night that thing fell.” She nodded to the pod, a jaw flexing. “I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just.” She ducked her head. Liam caught Niall’s eye, a sombre expression on his face. “He just didn't like being on his own.”

“What happened?” Liam croaked, throat died.

“In the middle of an air-raid?” Paula crowded him, suddenly stern. Liam flushed, looking down to his feet. “What do you think happened?” she spat. “Now he’s that … _thing_.”

Betty gasped. “That boy? He was your brother?”

Paula sniffed, turning back to fix her gaze on the pod. “If he touches you, you become the same. The gas mask, it’s not - It’s not a mask, it’s him, it’s forged into his skin. He just says the same words over and over. The scar, on his hand. You touch him, you get the scar, you get the mask seared onto your face. You become empty, just like he did.”

“Physical injuries as plague,” the Doctor interrupted, tapping his screwdriver against his lower lip. Liam jumped, he hadn’t realised the Doctor was listening.

Niall sighed heavily, folding his arms. He looked tired. “Louis, you got any ideas?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I have hundreds of ideas, all of them possible, none of them likely.” He stopped at Harry’s side. “That’s a chula ship,” he said, pursing his lips in thought.

Harry clicked his tongue. “It’s a chula ambulance.”

The sirens stopped and the six of them all paused, waiting for something to happen. The soldiers ahead were unphased, resuming the conversation after a brief stop. Paula was the first to move. “Come on,” she whispered. “People will see us.”

~

“Why would a chula ambulance do that to a little boy?”

The question hung in the air around them. They were back at Paula’s den, crowded around the now dying fire.

“Why does he call out for his mother?”

“Louis,” Harry chastised. “Of course he calls out for his mum. Any kid would. Any adult would, even, if they were scared and alone.”

“Mummy.”

Liam closed his eyes. “Oh, shit.”

“Are you my mummy?” The empty child was a good few metres away, but he was advancing quickly.

“Doctor, what do we do?” Betty asked, slow to get to her feet.

The Doctor let out a frustrated growl. “The crash site,” he shouted, shooing them all out of the den. “Go, now. Go, go.”

“Mummy,” the boy cried as the ran around him.

Paula stopped, at her wit’s end. “You're dead, Albie,” she shouted, falling to her knees. “You're dead!”

Liam didn’t have time to react before Harry was lifting her to her feet, hands under her arms. “Come on, Paula,” he grunted, pushing her forward, away from the boy. “Up you get, there we go.”

“Mummy. Mummy.”

His voice followed them as they ran away.

~

The second body thudded as it hit the pavement and Liam winced. He stepped over the soldier, careful not to tread on any limbs. The dark green of his uniform meant he merged in rather well to the dirty floor. Ahead of him, Niall hissed, “How come you just hit them on the head? No magic science stuff?”

“I don’t always have time to think of magic science stuff, all right?” The Doctor shot over his shoulder, his eyes twinkling in the dark. Liam thought it would probably be getting light again soon. “My mind’s been on other things. Namely, little kids with gas masks for faces.” The Doctor paused, mid step, and turned to Niall with a grin. “Would it make you feel better if I called it cognitive cessation?”

“Not really,” Niall grumbled, helping Betty to step over the rubble.

From his vantage point on top of a the only remaining wall left in the ruins, Harry called, “Lou.” He pointed to the pod they’d seen earlier. “They’ve been trying to open it.” He was right. As Liam followed his gaze, he could see the clear outline of a maintenance hatch in the pod, the sides dented and burnt where the soldiers must have been trying to force it.

“Of course they have. They think it’s Hitler's latest tech, don’t they?” The Doctor sunk to his knees by the pod. He traced the edge of the hatch with his screwdriver, mumbling, “Good thing they don’t have a bloody clue,” before the hatch popped open.

Inside, there was nothing.

Niall groaned. “That’s a bit of an anticlimax.”

The Doctor sat back on his haunches, looking up at the rest of them with a shrewd expression. “What do you expect in a chula medical transporter?” he asked. “Bandages? Cough drops? Niall, should be your bag. No?” he added, when Niall shrugged. “Harry?”

Harry pulled a puzzled face. “I don't know.”

“Give me a break.”

The stayed look at each other for a few moments as Harry thought. He bit his lip and grimaced as he asked, sounding unsure of himself, “Nanogenes?” The Doctor offered out his hand for a high five, and Harry grinned.

The rest of them remained clueless. “And for the less travelled, those would be?” Niall asked.

The Doctor sucked on his teeth, clearly thinking how best to explain it. “Nanogenes, yeah?” he started. “Sub-atomic robots. There would have been millions of them in here, see? Standard chula ambulance technology.” He patted the outer casing of the pod. “They check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. It’s kind of like time lord regeneration, actually,” he said, voice high, waving his hand as he spoke. “I reckon that’s where they got the idea from, but I’ve never had a chance to look up close.”

Not for the first time, Liam felt a little lost. “Regeneration?” he asked, timidly.

The Doctor stopped, his arms outstretched in front of him. “Have I never told you about time lord regeneration?” he said, looking delighted. “Well, my boy. Now you shall become a man.”

Liam rolled his eyes, as Harry and Niall sniggered. “Shut up.”

“In essence,” the Doctor continued, ignoring him. He leant back against the pod, his forearms resting on his knees, jeans covered in dust. “Time lords are like cats. We have nine lives. Well, twelve lives.”

“What -” Paula interrupted, her face a little slack. “What’s a time lord?”

“I am, love. Alien,” the Doctor said, kindly. “Don’t worry about it,” he waved her off with a winning smile. “Anyway, we have twelve regenerations. If we’re ever fatally wounded, or anything like that, we don’t die. We -”

“Regenerate,” Liam finished for him.

“Right. Same Doctor, just a different face. And a different personality.” He shrugged. “Same memories, though.”

Liam thought on this for a while. He’d always just assumed the Doctor had always been there. The same Doctor he knew, a constant, reassuring force. A strange feeling came over him as he thought about the Doctor dying. His Doctor, with his too long hair in his eyes, his smile made for mischief, his restless hands fiddling with his sleeves, all gone.  “So,” he said slowly. “You’re not the original you?”

The Doctor blinked. “Rude,” he said with a smirk. “But, no.”

Next to him, Niall seemed to be having similar trouble processing this, if the disgruntled look on his face was anything to go by. “Have you seen his other faces, Harry?” He nodded to the other man. “Like, in the future?”

“No, he wouldn’t -” the Doctor started.

“Excuse me,” Harry cut across him, eyebrows raised. “I’ll answer for myself.” He smiled at Niall, and replied, “Yes, I’ve seen a few.”

“What?” the Doctor squawked. “How did you know it was me?”

“I’d know you anywhere, Louis,” he hummed. “You’re my husband.”

Paula pulled a face, looking like she was about to speak when the Doctor beat her to it. “And you still -” His voice was quieter than usual and Liam felt sudden urge to look away. “That is, you’re -?”

“I love you, Louis. Not your face.” Harry leant in close, brushing a few stray hairs away from the Doctor’s forehead. “I mean, I’m fond of your face,” he teased. “But it’s not a deal breaker.”

Liam turned to Betty, who was smiling so wide all her teeth were on show. When she caught Liam looking she bit down on the inside of her cheeks. Liam flicked her arm.

“I love you, too,” the Doctor said, almost mumbling his words. Harry laughed, as if he couldn’t help himself, and lent down to kiss the Doctor gently on the lips.

Paula gasped. “Are you -”

“Paula!” The Doctor broke away, his fingers still gripping Harry’s arms. “So, we’re not from around here,” he rushed. “It’s all fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, it’s alright,” Paula started. “I had a friend who was, you know.” She looked at the rest of them. “A bit of a fruit.”

“Fruit,” Niall repeated, voice deadpan.

They regarding each until Betty coughed lightly. “Doctor, you were saying?” she said, brightly. “About the nanobots?”

“Nanogenes, yeah,” the Doctor picked up the conversation gratefully, kneeling back up to face the pod. “So, here’s what I think. The ship crashed, nanogenes escape, right?” He looked up at them, making sure they were following. “Ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask.”

Liam frowned. “And, what? They brought him back to life? They can do that?”

“Sure,” the Doctor shrugged. “Life's easy. A quirk of matter.” He raised a finger. “One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're from space. They’ve never seen a human being before, don't know what one looks like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left.”

“Louis,” Liam chimed in, keeping him in check. He risked a glance at Paula, her eyes downcast.

“But they do what they're programmed to do,” the Doctor continued. “They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best.” As he trailed off, the Doctor’s gaze joined Liam’s where it rested on Paula.

She remained staring at the ground, the faint breeze whipping her skirt around her knees. “He's just a little boy,” she said, eventually, her voice barely there above the sounds of the night.

Gently, Harry place his hand on her shoulder. “I know”.

“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy.” She looked up and Liam could see that her eyes were glassy, lip quivering.

“So what're we going to do?” Niall asked, at a loss.

The Doctor closed his eyes, sighing heavily. “I don't know.”

“It's my fault,” Paula wept.

“What?” The Doctor snapped his eyes open to look at her. “No,” he said, firmly.

Paula simply nodded. “It is,” she insisted. “It's all my fault.”

The sound of Paula’s cries travelled across the bomb site. Liam shifted nervously, waiting for the someone to notice them and find the unconscious soldiers on the ground. He didn’t like to think about what would happen. The authorities would assume they were German spies or something.

“Paula,” Betty whispered. She clambered over to her, pulled her hands away from where they were covering her face. “How old are you?” she asked. Liam wrinkled his nose. What on earth was she doing? “Twenty? Twenty one?” Betty carried on. “Older than you look, at any rate.” Paula shook her head, face wet. “How old were you five years ago? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth.”

“What are you -?” Harry tried to interrupt, but Betty wasn’t having it.

“He's not your brother, is he?” She urged. “A teenage single mother in the nineteen forties? So you hid. You lied. Even lied to him.” She brought her hands up to Paula’s face, their eyes level.

The Doctor scrambled to his feet. “What?” he gasped.

“Are you my mummy?”

Paula let out a distraught moan at the sound her son’s voice. Liam watched on in shock as the small boy stepped forward, his hand outstretched. His hair stood up at odd angles under his gas mask, the pockets of his shorts turned inside out. His knees were covered in mud.

“He's going to keep asking, Paula,” Betty rushed, her words urgent as the group watched the boy approach. “I know you’re scared, I know. But he's never going to stop.”

She stepped back, away from the shaking girl, her hand on her stomach. Niall clasped her arm, pulling her towards him as Paula turned to face the boy.

“Mummy?” he asked, sounding scared.

“Betty, you genious,” the Doctor said under his breath.

Paula trembled where she stood. “Tell him,” Harry said. “Paula, tell him. You can get him back.”

She nodded, numbly, before taking a fumbling step forward. Albert followed suite, arms reaching up to her.  

“Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?”

“Yes,” Paula breathed. “Yes, I am your mummy.” They were feet away from each other.

“Mummy?”

“I'm here.”

“Are you my mummy?”

They’d reached each other and Paula sank to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. “Yes,” she said, voice cracking.

“Are you my mummy?”

“It’s not working,” Harry whispered to the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, surging forward. “He doesn't understand,” he shouted, panicking. “There's not enough of him left.”

It was as if Paula couldn’t hear him, she had eyes only for the small child in front of her. “I am your mummy.” She forced the words out, a fierceness taking over her features. “I always will be. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry.”

Liam gasped as she pulled the boy into a tight embrace, his small hands curling around her waist, head tucked against her neck. She screwed her eyes shut. Harry shouted out, throwing his hands against his head.

“What's happening?” Liam asked, frantically, as the air around the pair turned golden, beautiful swirls of colour dancing above them. “Louis, it's changing her, we should -”

He pushed forward, only for the Doctor to pull him back. “No!” he barked. “Just give it a second. She's the mother.” He stared, wide eyed at the scene, breathing sharply like he was waiting for something. “It's got to be enough information,” he mumbled. “Figure it out.”

“What's happening?” Niall asked, mouth agape.

The Doctor pointed at the glowing air. “See? The nanogenes, they’re recognising the same DNA.”

In that instant Albert let go of his mother, and Paula crumbled to the ground. They rushed over. Liam’s heart was in his throat as he pulled her up, patting her cheek to wake her up. She blinked, and Liam looked up to the sky, a silent thank you on his lips.

The Doctor and Harry were crowded around the little boy, the Doctor muttering a stream of, “Come on, come on, come on,” as Harry tentatively reached for the child. He slowly lowered his hand to the boy’s, leaving it there for a second without breathing. When it became clear that nothing was happened a relieved laugh escaped from his lips. He rushed to remove the gas mask from the boy, all of them crying out when it came away easily.

The face of the boy was revealed and Liam saw that he had the same eyes as Paula.

“Yes!” the Doctor celebrated, pulling his hair away from his face. “Jesus Christ on a cracker.”

Harry pulled the little boy into a hug, bouncing him up and down as he giggled.

“What happened?” Paula asked, bewildered.

The Doctor grinned. “The nanogenes recognised the parent DNA. He didn't change you, because they changed him.” Paula reached out as Harry set Albert down in her arms. “Mother knows best,” the Doctor finished and Liam didn’t miss the way he smiled at Betty, sending her a thumbs up from where he sat on the ground.

“Albie,” Paula muttered softly. She tucked her son into her side, dropping a gentle kiss to his forehead, looking to Liam like she’d wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon.

~

Collapsing in a heap on his favourite chair, Liam revelled in the warm, comforting feeling of the Tardis around him.

Harry let out a groan, voicing almost exactly what Liam was feeling. “Guys. I’m putting the kettle on, and then I’m never moving again.”

“Sure, that sounds perfect, mate.” Niall slumped down next to Liam and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the mismatched cushions. “Kids, eh?” He nudged Liam with his elbow and Liam snorted at him. “I am fucking shattered. Emotionally, mentally, and physically.” Lifting his head a little he yelled across the Tardis, “Takeaway and a movie, Bett? Sound good?” He was met with silence. “Betty? You okay?” The two of them peaked their heads over the back of the chair.

In the middle of the control room, Betty was stood stock still. Her eyes were wide as one hand gripped, knuckles white at the handrail while the other cradled her rounded stomach. Liam had seen that expression on expectant mothers many times before.

“Oh,” Niall let out a heavy breath. “You are kidding me, right?”

The look that Betty sent Niall then was a mix of several strong emotions. Liam was able to identify alarm, disbelief, and perhaps dread before she let out a cry of pain.

“Aw, hell. Liam, man the battlestations!” Niall shouted, vaulting the back of the chair in his haste to get to his wife.

By the time the Doctor and Harry arrived back in the control room the three of them had managed to maneuver themselves so that Betty was sat up against the wall of the Tardis, several cushions placed at her back. Liam sat in front of her, gently trying to get her to regulate her breathing.

“What - What’s happening?” the Doctor asked, staring at the scene in horror.

“What do you think?” Niall snapped. “Betty’s gone into labour.”

“I can’t have a baby in nineteen forty two,” she cried out, face set in panic. “He’ll be seventy eight years’ old when he’s born!”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Another of Betty’s screams filled the Tardis and the Doctor physically recoiled. “Should I … get some towels?” he asked, voice cracking as he pointed over his shoulder.

Liam grimaced. Betty was only thirty weeks gone. A labour now was highly likely to result in complications. He raised his eyes to meet Niall’s, in no doubt that the other man was just as aware of the risks. Niall squeezed Betty’s hand in his own. “We need to get to a hospital.”

“I don’t want to risk flying the Tardis. You know how rough she can get,” the Doctor cautioned. Liam cursed. He was right, one misjudged corner could have horrible consequences. The Doctor ran a hand across his face. “You’re a nurse, Blue. And you’re a paramedic, for pity’s sake. You can handle this, right?”

“Yeah,” Niall spat, frustration evident. “And you’re a fucking Doctor.”

“How many times, not that kind -”

“I have to go,” Harry burst in, his hands already out in an apology.

“What?” all four of them shouted to him at once.

His face crumpled. “I’m sorry,” he whined. “I have to - I can’t be here when -” He waved in Betty’s general direction. “Time travel. Sorry, I’m really sorry.”

“But, Harry -” Betty pleaded. Her hair was beginning to stick the her forehead in sweaty clumps.

Harry ran over to her, crouching at her side. “It’ll be all right, Betty,” he said as he stroked her hair. “You’ve got to remember, now. Kids’ll do anything for their mums, right?” He winked as Liam gaped. “Love you. I’ll see you in a little while. It’s going to work out fine, I promise.” Standing up, he grimaced. “Sorry.” As he backed out the door, he pointed towards the Doctor, who’s face was slowly draining of colour. “Louis, I’ll see you on the other side. Don’t faint.”

“You can’t just go out there,” the Doctor protested. “It’s still nineteen forty -” Harry ignored him, exiting the Tardis in a flash, the door slamming behind him. “Oh, he’s actually just gone,” the Doctor whispered almost to himself. He let his arms fall to his sides. “Wonderful.”

Liam pulled his eyes away from the Doctor to focus on Betty once more. He could do this. He could. “Right. Betty. You ready for this?” he said, attempting to inject as much confidence as possible into his voice.

“No,” Betty replied, clearly not buy it.

Liam clicked his tongue. “That was not the right answer.”

~

It was raining outside, but the smiles in the small hospital room could not be brighter as the Doctor and Liam stepped inside. Working as a nurse Liam was no stranger to the highs that new parents went through. Seeing it on his two oldest friends, however, was something else entirely.

“Liam,” Niall greeted, looking exceedingly happy to be back in the twenty first century. “Doc.”

“Oh,” the Doctor slumped.

“What?”

“No, it’s - Don’t worry, it’s nothing.”

Niall gave him a strange look. “Sure?”

The Doctor grinned. “Yeah. Can I see him?” He bounced on his feet, rising onto his tiptoes to see over Niall’s shoulder.

On the bed, Betty slept soundly, looking paler than usual under the florescent lights. Next to her, in a clear plastic cot, a tiny baby was wiggling its arms and legs. Liam watched as the Doctor cooed, reaching his hand into the cot for the baby to grab ahold of. The tiny fingers clasped the top of his thumb and his face split into a wide grin.

“You have seen him already, you know,” Niall said, coming up next to him and stroking his son’s cheek gently. “He’s not changed in the past forty minutes.”

“I know, but I _missed_ him. He’s so tiny.”

Liam smiled down at the baby. He was fully aware the little guy couldn’t properly see him, not really, but he couldn’t not smile when the baby was wiggling so adorably. He had a light dusting of wispy dark hair atop his head and a delicate upturned nose, much like his mother’s.

“Everything okay?” he asked Niall.

“Yeah. He’s fine,” Niall replied, eyes still on the baby. “Just a little on the small side. They want to take him back to SCABU for a while.” He looked up at Liam, with a small shrug. “Keep an eye on him, you know.”

The three men had been smiling down at the newborn for about ten minutes when Betty woke up again, reaching out for the boy. As Niall passed him over, both of them moving carefully, he said, “Teddy.”

“Sure, we’ll get him one,” Betty replied. “We’re a little underprepared, aren’t we, darling?” she said softly to the fussing newborn in her arms.

“No, I mean,” Niall laughed. “For his name. I was thinking Teddy?”

“Oh, I -” She considered the boy, weighing the name against his chubby cheeks. “Teddy.”

“Like, Edward, officially. But, I don’t know - Do you like it?”

“Teddy Horan.” She smiled up at Niall. “Yeah, I like it. Teddy it is.”

Liam’s cheeks hurt from smiling too much. “I’ll, er, leave you guys to it.” He gathered his things, leaning over to give Betty a kiss on the cheek. “You just let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah. James’ on his way with my parents, we should be good,” Niall said, fighting a yawn. “Thank you, Liam, really. You were brilliant.”

Liam ducked his head. “Reckon I earned Godfather?” he teased.

Niall huffed out a laugh. “I reckon you did.”

Next to him, the Doctor knocking his hip. “Here, Blue. I’ll give you a lift,” he said. He stepped up to the beside, leaning down to whisper near Teddy’s ear. “Bye, Teddy, don’t forget me.” Giving Betty’s arm a gentle squeeze, he clapped Niall’s shoulder and headed to the door. “Bye you two, I can’t remember your names, you’re unimportant to me now.”

Liam laughed and followed him out. A perfect end to a hectic day.

The next morning when Liam came back to visit, Niall was a frantic mess.

“He’s gone!”

It took a few moments for Liam to comprehend what Niall was saying to him. He looked at Niall’s wide, bloodshot eyes, his pale skin, and the sleeve of his jumper, picked to oblivion. Teddy was gone.

The police were called, the nurses and midwives questioned, the other patients examined. Not only had Teddy seemed to have vanished in the night, but any record of him ever existing was gone. The doctor who’d seen Betty and Niall yesterday didn’t remember them coming in. Liam was sure that he wasn’t being deliberately obstructive, he was a good doctor, one Liam had worked with on numerous occasions. Nobody at the hospital seemed to know what to do, save going through their records again. The Doctor and Liam even went through the hospital, scanning and checking the identification tag of each child they found.

Teddy was nowhere.

When Harry turned up again, they were camped out in Betty’s hospital room in silence. The staff had taken the cot away, but Liam clung to the small bear he’d brought that morning as a gift. Betty lay prone on the bed while Niall held her hand. His eyes were wet with tears, though none of them fell.

“Where the hell have you been?” the Doctor roared when Harry crossed the threshold. “Every time you've asked, I’ve been there. Where the hell were you?”

Thankfully, Harry didn’t need anybody to explain recent events to him. He rubbed his jaw. “I couldn't have prevented this.” He sighed, “Look, I’m sorry you had to go through this, but I couldn’t have stopped it.”

“You could have tried!” the Doctor responded, as Niall said nothing.

Harry let his gaze land the Doctor, a few feet away from him. “Sweetheart,” he breathed. “So could you.”

“You think - You think I -” The Doctor looked liked he’d been slapped, and Liam could understand why. He’d never known Harry to say anything quite so cruel. “I didn't do this.” The Doctor opened his arms to the room. “This wasn't me!”

“This was exactly you,” Harry hit back. “All this. All of it. You make them so afraid.” He didn’t seem angry at all, just resigned. Liam wondered what he knew. If he’d have known this was going to happen, he’d have surely told them. Then again, Liam thought of the fate they were keeping hidden from Harry himself.

“What are you -” the Doctor shook his head, uncomprehending.

“Your enemies, Louis. You think the Doctor can just waltz around the universe, doling out justice on those he finds lacking, without any consequences?”

“You - Did you trick me?” the Doctor asked, aghast. “You - You said you loved me.”

Harry groaned, running his hand over his face. “I do love you, Louis,” he groaned. “But you have to understand. You’re a man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. And now those same armies have taken Teddy, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn him into a weapon, all just to bring you down.”

He took a step towards the Doctor, who turned his face away. Harry blinked, his hand coming to rest on the Doctor’s shoulder.

“And all this - Darling,” he whispered, turning the Doctor’s face towards him. “It’s because they’re so scared of you. Scared of the Doctor. Fear incites rebellion.”

The Doctor shook his head. Liam could see the red around his eyes. “Nobody needs to rebel against me,” he croaked. “I - I’m a good - I’m a good person. I _am_.”

“You _are_ good, Lou.” Harry’s voice was deep, and Liam drew comfort from him. “Don’t doubt it. Evil fears good as much as good fears evil.”

It took a few moments for the Doctor to steel himself, but he eventually nodded. Harry linked their hands together.

“We’ll get him back. I’ll get him back,” the Doctor declared, eyes darting between Betty and Niall. “I promise.”

“You promise.”

Betty hadn’t spoken in so long, her voice was hoarse and cracked. She turned vacant eyes towards them. “I’m not sure I believe you any more, Doctor.”

“Betty -” Niall mumbled.

“I want to go home.”

“But -”

“I want _to go home_.”

The Doctor blinked, face crumpling and voice weak. “I’ll get him back. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have time off work this week, chapter five will be posted on _Wednesday_!
> 
> tumblr post [here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/152457282140/lost-to-the-tide-by-missberrycake-63k-pairing) (reblog and give me life).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is on the short side (like moi), but stuff gets r e a l i s e d. Quality over quantity, that’s what my teachers used to say.
> 
> Normal service now resumed, so the next chapter will be posted on Saturday.

******Demon’s Run,** **Massalian Asteroids ~ 53352**

At five years old most kids would be at home with their families, eager to start school, or busy making new friends.

He did none of those things.

He spoke only when spoken to. He did as instructed. He stayed in the shadows.

The ones who watched over him were not his family, he knew that. They didn’t give him hugs, like he knew his mother would. They didn’t tell him stories before bedtime, as he hoped his father wanted. They didn’t wipe away his tears when he was lonely or scared, like he wished his parents could.

They fed him and trained him, and sent him to sleep at night. They only had one message for him.

Kill the Doctor.

His first chance to escape came when he was seven, and he grabbed it firmly with both hands.

Clambering over the jagged rocks circling the fortress where they’d kept him prisoner, his heart soared. He was going to be free. His parents would find him and take him home and they’d be happy. All he needed to do was get as far away from Demon’s Run as possible.

When he reached the top of the precipice, his grip on the rock loosened.

He hadn’t seen the outside before. He hadn’t realised.

Beyond the horizon of sand and rock, space surrounded him. Wherever he ran it was dirt and stone and space. Demon’s Run was an asteroid. There was nowhere for him to go. No possible way for his parents to reach him.

He was alone, with his keepers, far away from the rest of the world.

When the keepers finally found him, he went easily, his bruised feet shuffling across the ground. That night, he tried to silence his cries, vowing that they would be the last he shed until he found a way home.

Nobody spoke of his past, of where he came from. They called him only Child. He was sure that was not his name.

During the long night hours he would try to remember. His guardians would have him contemplate the Doctor even then, but they could not control where his mind would wonder. In the sleeping hours, he was his own.

He’d lie back and think of the earliest memory he had; for he must have known something before the dark, dank walls of the fortress.

Memories never came, however, and so he created his own. Colourful things. Sunny days. Warm touches. He imagined music, wondered what it would be like. He stared at the galaxy and dreamed that he could speak to it. They were his sole companions; the stars and the planets. He could trust them with his secrets.

It was many months later when he found the papers.

He’d been excelling in his literacy training, consuming vast volumes of text in single sittings. He had found that he loved to read.

Not wanting his guardians to take this love away, he rationed himself. Don’t let them see how much you want it, he’d think, whenever they dropped a new verse on his desk. On seeing the open door and the table covered in paper beyond, he held his breath. He was supposed to be heading to sleep, that’s where he’d been sent. Instead, however, he crept into the room, silent and slow. His eyes travelled over the paper, hungry for the words, before he could think about what it meant.

The words were his.

The words were where he was from, who he was, why he was here.

The words were his name.

“Teddy,” he whispered into the quiet. It was his secret, his name, known to him and the stars.

His second chance to escape presented itself suddenly, when Teddy was nine. Visitors to Demon’s Run were rare. When Teddy spied the arrival of a new face from his window he didn’t waste a second.

Running in the shadows was second nature to him now. His keepers were cocky, distracted, and unsuspecting. By the time his absence was noticed, he was already crawling into the control seat of the visitor’s ship. Recognising the controls from his expansive training, he tapped in the co-ordinates for earth and left, without a looking back.

**Colchester, Essex ~ 2003**

Earth.

Home.

He knew he had returned, he could feel it in the air he breathed.

The landing hadn’t gone well. Teddy suspected that the controls had been remotely disconnected following his escape. He’d crashed in a violent whirl of noise and metal. He could feel blood dripping down his side as he staggered away from the wreckage.

It was daylight. In the distance, at the top of a long slope, he could see crowds of people. More people than he’d ever imagined there could be.

He whimpered as he moved, the pain in his chest becoming more intense. His progress was slow, until he gave up, collapsing near the edge of a pond. A family of ducks were swimming in circles, the mother duck’s quacks abrupt against the backdrop of birdsong. Teddy smiled as the fluffy ducklings flapped their tiny wings.

A frantic rustling sounded from down the path and Teddy watched as an elderly man approached him. His skin was mottled with age, back bent low, nose crooked and hooked. Teddy had never seen anyone like him before.

“Are you all right, boy?” the man asked, voice dry but full of concern. “You don’t look well. You’re bleeding, lad.”

“It’s okay,” Teddy managed to choke out, coughing a little as he went.

“My daughter has a phone. We’ll get an ambulance, don’t you worry.”

Teddy lay on his back, and stared up at the sky. It was so blue.

“It's all right,” he said, his voice quiet. “I think I'm dying. But I can fix it.” His eyes felt heavy, though he wasn’t scared. “It's easy, really.” His chest began to tingle, spreading in a spider's web across his body. “Look,” he said, the air around him shimmering in the light. “It’s easy.”

He blinked his eyes open in the dark. Hours must have passed. The old man was gone.

Looking down at his hands, he knew straight away that he wasn’t Teddy anymore. He scrambled to crouch down by the pond, staring at his new reflection in the moonlight.

He looked different, he felt different, but he didn’t forget. He styled himself anew, giving himself a new name, a new past, and a new life.

James Duan travelled north to Scarborough. Throughout the busride he thought of his parents. How could find them and kill the Doctor, and they’d be safe from harm.

For if there was one thing that James knew, it was that the Doctor was dangerous. The most dangerous man in the universe.

He found Liam Payne first, ten years old and desperate to prove himself. They’d become the best of friends, James knowing for the first time in his life that he had someone who would fight for him.

On the day that his father first arrived, James hid behind the playground wall for all of morning break. He cried more tears that day than he had in years, so relieved was he to finally have his family with him. Liam found him, wiping his eyes against his bright blue school jumper.

“Come on,” Liam urged, pulling James’ sleeve. “I got us a new friend. You don’t have to cry, I know he’ll like you.”

And he did. In return, James loved him more than he’d loved anyone. The three of them were inseparable, and James was as devoted a friend as they could ask for.

~

“I’m going to ask her.”

“Hm?”

“Betty. Betty Wu. I’m going to ask her.”

“Ask her what?”

“To the disco, idiot. She’ll say yes, right?”

“Of course she will. Jayanti Joshi told me that she’s had a crush on you since year five.”

“Who are you taking?”

“There’s nobody I like.”

“That’s rubbish. You could ask any girl in the year, they all giggle about how handsome you are.”

“Maybe I’m waiting for the right person.”

“Boring.”

~

“Does it hurt?”

“No, the nurse gave me an injection so I can’t feel anything.”

“Cool. And it’s broken?”

“Yeah. In two places.”

“So cool. I could see your bone, Liam, sticking out. It was gross.”

“Shut up. Will you sign my cast?”

“Sure. I’m impressed, mate. I remember when you used to cry at the sight of blood.”

“Shut up.”

“I hate hospitals.”

“I reckon they’re kinda cool. Saving lives for a living must be the best job.”

~

“I’m shit at this.”

“You’re literally not, Ni.”

“I am. Ian Taplin can play all of Iron Man.”

“Who’s that? Iron Maiden?”

“ _Black Sabbath._ James, come on, man.”

“What? I don’t actually care. Why don’t you go back to the Spanish stuff, you liked that.”

“It’s not cool. I want to be cool.”

“Cool is as cool does.”

“That doesn’t even mean anything. You’re such a loser. Go back to your history books.”

“You’re a loser.”

“Devastating.”

~

“I’ll get the first round in, seeing as it’s a celebration.”

“Make Liam’s a double, he needs it to catch up on all those nights he missed.”

“I was studying.”

“And now you don’t have to study anymore!”

“You’re one to talk, I saw that acceptance letter on your desk. Leaving us for the intellectuals, are you now?”

“Nah, turned them down.”

“You what?”

“Said no. Don’t need a piece of paper from them to get where I want to go.”

“And where’s that?”

“Right here. All the people I love, want more could I want?”

“Scarborough boy born and bred, eh, James?”

“Something like that.”

~

“I can’t believe they’ve actually got married.”

“I know.”

“And they have a house.”

“I know.”

“Soon it’ll be babies. Me and you will have to make do by ourselves.”

“I’m sure we’ll do okay.”

“I always liked you more than Niall anyway.”

“I figured. I was here first. And I’m way cooler.”

“You all right?”

“Yeah, I’m grand. Just, time’s travelling more and more quickly these days, you know?”

“Tell me about it. Time machine would solve all our problems.”

“Yeah. Right.”

~

“And the Doc, he said that -”

“Who?”

“The Doc.”

“Who’s that?”

“Come on, James, I’m telling a story. Just some guy I know.”

“What’s he do?”

“What?”

“Your friend. What does he do? Is he here now? Does Liam know him?”

“Why are you so interested? He just - He works at the hospital. Maybe Liam knows him, I don’t know.”

“I have to go.”

“But we’re going to see the game!”

“Sorry, don’t feel well. I’ll catch you some other time.”

~

James lowered his book to scowl at his phone. It was vibrating against the desk, just out of reach and he was loathe to move from the comfortable sprawl he’d fixed himself in. The vibrating didn’t stop however, and so he stood up with an exaggerated groan - one he hoped whoever was calling him could hear - and answered.

“‘Ello,” he muttered into the speaker as he leant against the window. He spotted his neighbour in the garden, mowing his lawn with studious accuracy. He waved when he was spotted, pushing down a smile as he took in the garish pattern on the old guy’s shirt. He prayed that he still had the guts for such a bold look when he was that age.

“ _James_ .” It was Liam, and he sounded frantic. James stood straighter. “ _It’s Teddy. He’s gone, he’s missing. We’ve searched everywhere. James, someone’s taken him. I’m freaking out. Betty and Niall are a mess. Will you come over? I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do.”_

This was it, then. He’d waited nearly twenty seven years for this moment. He’d always known he’d have to wait until his old keepers had taken him. He couldn’t risk killing the Doctor before then, and altering his own history. Now the moment had arrived, however, his chest tightened in an unpleasant way.

“I’m on my way,” he grunted, hoping to reassure Liam in the process. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

He needed a plan of action. If he only had one chance to do this, to save the universe from the Doctor, then he had to do it properly. He’d been trained for this. This had been his purpose. He had a better chance than anybody else.

If the Doctor was going to die, he’d be the one to do it.

~

 **Jewel Box Star Cluster, Cruz Constellation ~** **64470.4**

The Tardis was peaceful, the doors closed, and the lights dimmed. Liam crossed the control deck towards the main corridor, eyes skimming across the glass floor as he went. He should be asleep, the day had been long and tiring, but his mind was too busy. They’d been searching for Teddy across the whole universe, hitting dead end after dead end.

A soft light reached out from the Doctor’s room, the door slightly ajar. Drawing level with it, Liam took several long breaths. He’d never been in the Doctor’s room. It wasn’t that he was barred from it, but he had just never needed to. The Doctor was always there when he needed him.

Liam wondered what the Doctor and Harry were like together. How did they talk to each other? Where they honest? Where they gentle? Did they fight over stupid things?

The door swung open then and Liam startled. Harry stopped short in the doorway, clearly not expecting Liam to be lingering on the threshold. His long hair was a tangled mess, his cheek creased where he’d been lying on the pillow.

“I - Sorry,” Liam stumbled, embarrassed at being caught. “I just wanted to talk to Louis for a moment. I know it’s late, but.” He waved the phone he held tight in his grasp. “Niall called.”

Harry blinked sleepily, a slow smile creeping onto his face. “Don’t be stupid,” he mumbled. “What have you got to be sorry for?” He pushed himself away from the door frame and held up two fingers, stepping backwards. “Two seconds.”

The sound of mumbling came from further in the room. Liam shifted himself back a few inches until he could see a sliver of the room beyond. Two pairs of shoes lay where they’d been flung on the floor near the foot of the bed. Harry stood near the headboard, voice low as he spoke. The rumpled sheets shifted and Liam jerked back as he saw the Doctor’s head rise off the pillow.

When Harry came back out into the corridor, Liam was leaning against the opposite wall. The other man smiled and rubbed at his shoulder, unconcerned with his own bare chest.

“We’re not too far from the Coalsack Nebula here,” he said, casually, nodding his head towards the control room. Liam flicked his eyes over to follow. “You can see it from earth, you know. It’s a dark patch in the sky. You can see a lot of the galaxy from earth, if you look properly.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Liam replied. He hoped Harry didn’t feel guilty, didn’t feel like they were mad at him. How could they be, when they were all doing exactly the same thing?

Lucy barked loudly from somewhere inside the bedroom and he heard the Doctor shush her before he came ambling out. “All right, I’m up. Where’s the fire?” His hair was standing up at the back, and he was still pulling his jumper down his chest. It was rather an alarming sight. Liam had never considered the concept of the Doctor needing to get dressed of a morning.

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” Harry said, kicking the door closed behind him, heading back to bed no doubt.

Liam led the Doctor further into the control room, coming to a stop in front of the hub, it’s glowing light providing a pleasant warmth. He leant his arms on railing, feeling the Doctor’s eyes on the back of his head.

He sighed. “We can’t keep on searching like this, Louis. We’re not even clutching at straws, we’re clutching at nothing.” He turned to face the Doctor, the other man dropping his gaze. “There’s nothing here.”

The Doctor remained silent and Liam wished that Niall was there to have this conversation with him. “He’s still not telling me anything,” the Doctor eventually said. “I know - I know that he _can’t_ , but it’s hard.”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. The Doctor already knew Harry’s reasoning better than he could say.

“Have you seen Betty?”

“You can see her yourself, she’s not mad at you, you know.” Liam tapped the metal rail, ducking his head to see the Doctor’s face. “Niall wants us to go over. I think he misses you. You didn’t come for Christmas, you said -”

“I don’t know -” The Doctor grimaced, pressing his palm to the control panel, as if to feel it’s presence.

Liam took a deep breath. “What does Harry say?” he asked.

“What?”

“What does Harry say? About you avoiding your friends, for the greater good.” He raised his eyebrows, knowing he was backing the Doctor into a corner. “They need you right now. Both of you.” The Doctor pursed his lips, turning away. “He thinks it’s stupid,” Liam concluded. “Am I wrong?”

The way the Doctor looked at him then, a lifetime of hurt was etched into his face. It was only for a second, but Liam saw it, plain as day. “I get people hurt,” the Doctor challenged.

Liam nodded. “Yeah. But you don’t ever lie about it. You don’t trick people into following you, Louis. And you always, always try your hardest to keep people safe. You know,” he let out a short laugh. “I had almost this exact same conversation with Niall after Zayn died.” The Doctor scoffed, the idea the Niall would feel guilty over such a thing patently absurd to him. Liam gave him a pointed look. “Cut yourself some slack.”

The Doctor spun on the spot, and leant with his back to the rail. With his eyes narrowed at Liam, he said, “You’re very wise, Blue. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“I tell myself every morning,” Liam huffed, with a laugh. He tapped the Doctor’s shoulder, cocking his head. “Come on, we’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

With an exaggerated moan, the Doctor shoved him away. “Time machine,” he sang, like Liam didn’t know exactly what he was saying.

~

**Scarborough, North Yorkshire ~ 2021**

The three of them waited on the threshold of the small terrace patiently. In their front garden the neighbours had planted a collection of elaborate miniature topiary. As Liam frowned, trying to figure out exactly what the bush nearest him was supposed to be, the door swung up, revealing a tired looking Betty and Niall.

“Horans,” the Doctor greeted, brightly. “Hello.”

“Styleses,” Niall replied, nodding seriously. He narrowed his eyes. “What do you call a pair of Styles?” he pondered, before his gaze landed on Liam at the back. “You’ve got a hanger on,” he teased, stepping aside so they could enter.

“Ha, bloody ha,” Liam shoved him as he passed.

“Betty -” The way the Doctor spoke, it was clear that he was bracing himself for something. The door clicked shut behind them and the Doctor tugged at his sleeve, staring owlishly at Betty.

Betty simply huffed, pulling the Doctor down into a hug. “Hi,” she breathed, and everyone in the hallway, even Lucy, seemed to let out a relieved breath.

“You look different. What is it?” The Doctor asked as he broke away. He waved his hands in front of Betty’s face as he spoke. “It's your hair.” He frowned, leaning closer. “Is it your hair?

She laughed, the Liam noticed it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “No, Louis. It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now.” She flicked the arms of her glasses, and they wiggled on her face. “See?”

They moved into the living room as the Doctor chimed, “I like them. They make you look all serious and mature.”

From the corner of his eye, Liam spotted Niall grimace. “Okay, now,” Niall clapped his hands, thumbing back over his shoulder. “Reckon it’s time for tea. I'm going to put a brew on.”

They made themselves comfortable in the bright room. Pictures adorned the walls. Liam always liked looking through them, he was certain that either Betty or Niall switched them every time he visited, he always seemed to find a new memory.

He and Harry pulled over a few table chairs as the Doctor reached out with curious hands. “Can I have a go?” he asked, smiling child-like at the glasses.

Liam didn’t need to see Betty’s face to know that she was rolling her eyes, before handing them over.

“Oh, actually,” the Doctor grinned when he put them on, looking about the room in wonder. “You know that is much better. Harry, look. Should I start wearing glasses?”

“I won’t stop you,” Harry said with a laugh, a gleam in his eye as the two of the shared a look.

Shifting in her seat next to the Doctor, Betty took a deep breath. “So. Any sign of him?” she asked, eyes wide, smile gone. It was clear that she was working hard to keep her voice steady.

The Doctor slumped, handing the glasses back. Liam geared himself up. Time to get to the serious stuff, then.

“Not - Not yet,” the Doctor relented. He rushed to add, “But, I’ve got a time machine, Bett, so it’s not like we’re on a deadline.”

“Then why don’t -” Betty blinked, steadying herself. “When you find him - Why don’t you just come drop him off at the hospital, when he was first taken?” Her gaze flickered between the Doctor’s eyes, intense and unyielding.

Under her scrutiny, he couldn’t pretend. “I’ll find him.”

The sound of fabric shifting interrupted the tense silence, as Harry leaned forward. “Guys - I know - I know I can’t tell you -” he said, his forehead creasing as he fought an internal battle. “Just - Betty, please don’t worry. Please don’t.” He reached out a hand, entreating. “He’s fine. He’s going to be fine.”

Betty shrugged, with a sad smile. “Then why isn’t he here?”

It was a subdued affair that welcomed Niall when he brought in the drinks. He seemed to be all too aware of it however, working hard to inject some light into the atmosphere. Liam knew he was having a tough time, stuck in a kind of limbo of grief. Not wanting to give up, but not daring to hope too hard.

“Louis, shove up will you, sofa’s only small.”

“God, I’m such a fifth wheel,” Liam moaned, all together too grateful to change the direction of conversation away from the blame game. “This is why we need to get James on the crew, he could back me up.”

A strange noise came from Harry at that point. “You called him Louis,” he said, evidently shocked.

“They’ve been doing that for a while,” the Doctor said. “Don’t think they noticed.”

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Niall burst out, shoving the Doctor’s shoulder with a smirk. “Harry’s rubbing off on us.”

The Doctor tilted his head, cheeks bunching in a smile. “No, it’s all right. You can carry on - I mean, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind?” Niall teased. “Or you secretly like it?”

“I don’t mind,” the Doctor repeated, reaching out to stroke Lucy’s head where she had it rested on Harry’s knee.

“Sure you ain’t much of a liar, Louis.”

A faint rumble of laughter travelled around the room. Liam clicked his teeth together, considering. “I’ve been thinking,” he started after a moment. “Why Teddy? Why not any other person.”

“He was born in the Tardis.” The Doctor leant back against the sofa as he explained, “Both his parents have been exposed to Tardis energy for extended periods. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a bit of time lord power in him.”

“Excuse me?” Betty cut in. “Your Tardis made my son a time lord?”

The Doctor chuckled. “No, not a time lord. Just -” He waved his hand. “Vaguely time lord-esque. I don’t know, but I’ve heard stories.” He cocked his head. “Humans with the power to regenerate. Able to endure the extremes. Superior senses.” He met Betty’s gaze, who still looked a little disturbed at the thought of having a time sensitive child. “They’ll want to use that to their advantage. You know, to get to me.”

A beat or two passed before Niall said, clearly dying to know, “You have superior senses? Like Spiderman?”

“Oh.” Liam was shocked to see the Doctor look a little bashful, rubbing the back of his neck as he answered Niall. “Well, I can’t climb the walls,” he said. “Pretty good hearing though.”

Niall stuck out his bottom lip, nodding appreciatively. “Ain’t going to lie, if Teddy’s got that, that’s pretty bad arse.”

“Teddy can climb all the walls he wants,” Betty added, eyebrows raised. “Just as soon as he’s back home.”

“We’ll keep looking, Betty,” the Doctor said. Like the more he promised it, the quicker it would happen. “We won’t stop until we find him.”

“About that.” Niall dragged the words out and everybody turned to him. “I’m coming with you.”

“But -”

“No, Betty and I have talked it over.” He reached over, resting a hand on his wife’s knee. “I need to be doing something. The two of us just sitting here, waiting, it’s not helping either of us.”

“You don’t want to come, Bett?” Harry asked, looking at Betty with a curious expression.

“No. I -” She stammered, fiddling with the hem of her jumper. “I’d rather be here, in case - In case he finds his way home, you know?” She nodded, as if trying to convince herself.

“He will,” Harry reassured, eyes clear. “You’ll see him again.”

“When?”

“Sooner than you think.”

~

It was several hours later, when the sun had set and the stars twinkled in the sky that they headed back to the Tardis. At first, Liam didn’t register the approaching noise, wrote it off as some nutter, too keen to get to the long roads of the sea front. When the headlights of James’ estate flashed in his eyes, headed directly for them, however, he stopped.

It seemed strange to him that the Doctor and James hadn’t met before. Better late than never though, he supposed, as he waved James down. The guttural roar of the engine cut off sharply and James stepped out.

Liam almost missed the faint, “Oh, shit,” that came tumbling out of Harry’s mouth as the other caught sight of James’ approach. He sent Harry a baffled look as the other man stepped back into the shadow of the Tardis. If anybody else noticed, they kept quiet.

“All right, gents?” James’ greeted, nodding at the Doctor by Niall’s side. “This him, then?”

“Hello?” the Doctor said. It was a polite enough tone, but his eyes narrowed a little, as James’ stepped up to him.

“James Duan.” An unnatural smile distorted his face. “Nice to meet you.”

The Doctor took the proffered hand, docking his head a little. “The Doctor.”

James sniffed and ran a across his jaw, stepping back to look him up and down. “Oh, I know,” he said. “Not bad.”

“Did you - Did you just check him out?” Liam asked, astounded, as James flashed him a grin.

“No, Li, I was looking for concealed weapons,” he replied with a small shake of his head. Strands of black hair fell into his eyes and he flicked his head, the action familiar to Liam since childhood.

“Why?” Liam laughed, sure he must have missed something along the way. His friend’s demeanor was strange all of a sudden. It was unnerving. Chancing a glance at Niall, he could see the other man regarding James warily.

James shrugged. “So I don’t bring a knife to a gunfight.”

When people asked him about James, the one thing that Liam always came back to, that he thought was the perfect way to sum him up, was that he was a lover, not a fighter. As he watched his friend reach back and pull a gun out his waistband, it felt a little like the ground beneath him vanished. His mouth dropped and he stared at James, the man he’d known since he was ten years old, as he clicked the safety off, and levelled the gun at the Doctor’s chest.

The Doctor winced, and muttered, “But you have a gun, so that metaphor doesn’t really -”

“Just shut up,” James’ snapped, raising the gun higher. The Doctor pulled a face and lifted his arms a few inches in submission. “Get inside, I need to make sure.”

“Make sure of what?” the Doctor questioned.

“That you really are the Doctor,” he drawled. “Don’t want to kill the wrong guy. It would be such a waste of a pretty face.”

“You were checking him out!” Liam shouted, hysterically, grabbing on to something recognisable.

Beside him, Niall hissed, “Not the time, Li.”

“Fly it,” James ordered, ignoring his two friends. He indicated to the Tardis door with his gun before pointing it at the Doctor’s head once more. “If you really are the Doctor, fly it.”

“Anywhere in particular?” the Doctor asked lightly, pulling the Tardis key from his pocket.

A look of disdain travelled across James’ face. Liam couldn’t understand it. “I honestly couldn’t care less.”

The Doctor sighed. “That’s really no fun.”

“So,” Harry voice piped up from the behind the ship. He looked more awkward than worried. For a moment, Liam panicked that somehow he was working with James. That his two friends had somehow colluded to kill them all. “I might leave,” Harry said instead.

“Why do you always have to go as soon as it gets dramatic?” the Doctor exclaimed, exasperated.

“Don’t worry, I’m not missing anything,” Harry reassured. “See you in a tic. Come on, girl.” He whistled to Lucy as she trotted by his heels. Passing James, he nodded, leaving the other man clearly baffled, but not willing to risk losing the upper hand he had on the Doctor to pursue him.

“You’re just going to let him go?” Niall asked, confused.

James sent him a dark look. “It’s not him I’m after,” he croaked. He shoved at the Doctor’s shoulder with his gun. “Quit stalling, get in the Tardis.”

The Tardis whined and whirred, and came to a stop with a gentle thud. The Doctor, Liam, and Niall turned to James, who was hefting the gun still in his hand, as if testing the weight.

“What the hell are you playing at, mate?” Niall rushed out.

James flicked his eyes over to Niall for a second before saying through gritted teeth, “It’s nothing to do with you, Niall. I have to do this.”

He shoved the Doctor out of the door. Immediately a swirl of icy wind hit them and Liam began to shiver before he even stepped outside. The landscape beyond the Tardis was so bright that Liam had to shield his eyes as he stumbled across the soft ground. The blue sky above them was clear, all the way down to the horizon. Snow crunched under Liam’s boots, the cold curling around his toes. As far as the eye could see, the white dusting of snow covered the ground. The landscape undulated beneath the skyline, sheets of ice breaking the surface. It was as if a vast and fierce ocean had been frozen in an instant, waves turned to ice, hanging precariously above them.

“Where are we?” James barked out. The wind blew his hair into his face. He looked pale in the bright light. He was shivering, and Liam was sure it wasn’t just from the cold.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, unimpressed. “Who are you?”

James snarled in frustration. “Where are we?” he repeated.

“Pisces Constellation. Woman Wept. Sometime in its eighty ninth century,” the Doctor replied, briskly. “Who are you?”

At long last James dropped his gun. He stowed it back in his waistband. Liam grimaced, fighting the urge to tell him to store it somewhere safer. He’d treated enough bullet wounds to know the risks.

“Don’t you recognise me?” James asked, sarcastically, arms out wide. He was almost shouting, his voice lost in the wind. The Doctor pulled a face, shrugging. “Well.” James cocked his head. It was strange, the expression on his face felt familiar to Liam, though he was sure he’d never seen James like this before. “I suppose it’s been a while,” James continued. “Last time we met, I was just a baby.”

The roar of the wind around them seemed to double as the three of them stared at James. Liam looked on in confusion as a whirlwind of emotions seemed to travel across the Doctor’s face. He saw the Doctor mouth the word, “No,” his voice too quiet to be heard.

“Yes.” James grinned, eyebrows raised.

Liam took a tentative step closer to the two of them, whose eyes were locked on each other. “What’s going on?” he asked.

When James turned to face him, it was with a small, slightly bashful smile. It was so at odds with everything that had happened in the last few minutes, that Liam was taken aback. “I never told you my real name, did I?” James said. He winced, reaching his hands up to flatten his hair back.

“Real - It’s not James?” Niall said, coming up to stand next to Liam. His arms were wrapped close around chest. His lips had turned a worrying shade of blue.

“Nope.” A few moments passed as James shifted on the spot, looking uncomfortable. It reminded Liam of the time they caught him lying about living at the children’s home when they were kids. “Ah,” he yelled, a faint trace of nervous laughter underneath. “Oh, God. Let’s do this.” He wrung his hands before standing tall in front of Niall and announcing, “Teddy Horan, at your service.”

There was silence as James regarded them. He bit his lip, focused on Niall.

“Bloody hell,” the Doctor groaned behind him. The other man turned away as James continued to stare.

Teddy? James was Teddy? Liam was reeling. How was that even possible? He’d known James for years, Teddy was only born a couple of months ago. Even as he thought, he knew what the answer was. The more Liam experienced it, the more he came to realise that time travel was a dangerous weapon. James was Niall’s son, he had been all along.

When Liam found he was able to form words, he croaked, “Shut the hell up. James, you absolute -”

He was cut off, however, by a quiet, wavering voice, barely there above the wind. “Teddy?” Niall said. He was gaping at James with a lost look on his face. He blinked. Liam raised a hand to his back; he didn’t look too steady on his feet. “You’re my - You’re -”

“Hey, Dad.” James sniffed, rubbing at his jaw as he looked over to Niall. “Sorry I couldn’t say anything. Damn time paradoxes, you know how it is.” He laughed, a hopeful glint in his eye.

Niall looked as stunned as ever. “Betty’s never going to believe this,” he said under his breath, before he launched himself forward and flung his arms around James’ neck. James let out a small noise of surprise before he let himself relax into the embrace, resting his face against Niall’s shoulder.

Of course, Liam had seen them hug before. James’ had always been a tactile person, never failing to hug them goodbye when he’d had a drink or two. This was completely different, however. Niall’s fingers were white where they gripped the the back of James’ shirt. Their faces were hidden as they held each other.

Chancing a look at the Doctor, he saw that the other man was taking in the scene with an almost wistful gaze.

“Who took you?” Niall asked, desperately as he pulled away. He kept a tight hold on James’ arms, however, a slightly manic gleam in his eye.  

James shook his head. “What does it matter?” he crowed. “It doesn’t make a difference. I could give you a dozen names, they’d all have reason to want him dead.” He took a step back, rounding on the Doctor once more. Niall let out a small whine at the loss. “The Cybermen,” he ranted, stalking towards the Doctor. The closer he got, the more determined he looked. “The Silurians, the Silence; pick one you like the sound of.”

“Look.” The Doctor marched to meet him, face set for confrontation. “Whatever they told you, they’ve twisted it.” His features were distorted into something strange. It made Liam nervous of him. “I’m the Doctor,” he shouted above the roar of the planet. “I help people, I don’t hurt them. I can help you.”

James gave a hollow laugh. “I don’t think that you can.”

Before Liam could even blink, James had pulled out his gun once more, ready to aim. The Doctor jumped into action, launching himself towards James, and grabbing at his arm. It was a blur of motion, the two men yelling at each other as they fell to the floor. Niall scrambled to pull James away, though his attempts were futile. The scuffle only stopped when the loud ringing of a gunshot burst through the air.

Liam felt his stomach drop as the snow beneath the two men turned blood red.

He knelt down, unsure who had been hurt. A moment later, the Doctor clambered to his knees, breathing heavily as James fell onto his back.

The gun dropped from his outstretched hand into the snow.

“James,” Liam yelled. He leant over his friend, his hands pressing against his chest, where his shirt was already blood soaked. The Doctor stayed close, his skin almost as pale as the snow around them.

Niall’s hands joined Liam’s, keeping up the pressure on the wound as James’ choked. Even as they worked, Liam knew it was useless. They were too far from help.

They were going to lose Teddy all over again.

They were going to lose James.

“No,” Niall whined, desperately. His hands were stained red. “No, no, _no._ ”

The two of them looked up as James reached out a trembling hand to wrap his fingers around Niall’s arm. “It -” he started, his words coming out think and slow. Blood bubbled at his mouth as he fought to speak. “It took me ... years to f-find you,” he said. “I’m so … glad I did. You g-got to raise me … after all.”

Tears welled in Liam’s eyes as Niall’s face crumpled. “James - _Teddy_ -” he sobbed. He leant down, resting a gentle palm to his son’s cheek. “You’ll be okay,” he whispered. “We’ll -”

Shaking his head, James cut him off. “I’ll be f-fine,” he gasped. “This isn’t … the first time I’ve died.” He sent them a shaky smile, teeth red, eyes glistening. “Might - might want to … stand back. The D-doctor … knows.”

As he spoke, tendrils of golden air stretched out from his hands, enveloping his body. Niall let out a horrified yell and the two of them jumped back, into the deep cold.

They watched on in astonishment as James closed his eyes, the golden wind engulfing him completely.

“What’s happening?” Liam shouted out. His vision was blurry, but he could hear it clearly above the wind when James started to yell. “Louis, what’s happening to him!?”

“He’s child of the Tardis,” the Doctor replied. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the ground, his jumper wet and bloodied. He looked tired as he stared at the golden inferno of light in front of him. “He’s regenerating.”

The intricate web of gold subsided and in the space where James had laid, the warmth of his blood still melting the snow beneath, someone new opened their eyes. He was shorter than James had been, his hair a deep brown, eyes dark against his skin.

His face was half hidden under drying blood, but Liam would recognise him anywhere.

_Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t see that coming, did you? Except, you probably did. Especially if you’ve seen Doctor Who. Just, humour me, all right? Come on.
> 
> Sorry, what’s that? Why, yes, I did base the look of James on Richard Madden #kinginthenorth #robbstarktillidie. And, indeed, I did name him after Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, 107th, how kind of you to notice. 
> 
> Type? No, I don’t have one of those. Don’t be silly.
> 
> tumblr post [here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/152639901510/lost-to-the-tide-by-missberrycake-63k-pairing) (reblogs are my favourite).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Saturday.

******Woman Wept, Pisces Constellation ~ 89th Century**

Harry clambered to his feet, dusting flakes of snow from his arms and legs. James’ clothes hung off him a little, this early version of Harry less broad than Liam was used to. He shook his head, a flurry escaping his hair, almost as short as Liam’s.

The three of them remained silent. Liam couldn’t imagine what must be going through Niall’s head. Through the Doctor’s head.

Before them, Harry continued to familiarise himself with his new body, hands reaching up to examine his face. He wiped the blood from his chin with a frown, fingertips travelling along his jaw and up to his ears. They travelled across his nose, eyes narrowing as he tried to work out how it all came together.

Looking down to his legs, he appeared to be satisfied, nodding lightly to himself.

“James,” Liam whispered, his mind still catching up with the events playing out in front of him. Just as he spoke, Niall shouted out, “Teddy,” in shock, while the Doctor almost whined, “ _Harry_.”

Harry looked up, eyebrows raised, a small smirk playing on his lips. In that instant, Liam realised just how similar to Niall’s Harry’s mannerisms had always been. “Confusing, right? Who’s Harry?” And, God, his voice was the same. His face was the same. His smile just as Liam knew it. He held himself differently, though. Like a teenager trying on his first suit, he looked a little awkward, a little unsure of where to put his arms, of how to stand.

“You are.” The Doctor rose to his feet, staring at Harry with unabashed awe.

“I don’t think I am.” Harry smiled. He pushed his sleeves up before deciding better of it, pulling them back down over his wrists. “Give me a chance,” he said, teasingly. “I haven’t decided on a name yet. I’ve only been here two seconds.”

“But -”

“Dad!” Harry ignored the Doctor. The hurt was plain to see on the Doctor’s face, though it vanished after only a moment. Harry took several long strides towards Niall. “You could name me, right? Second time lucky, or something?” Niall simply blinked, as if he didn’t know quite how to exist in a world where Harry was his son. “Dad?” Harry chuckled, raising his arms a little in a question. “Hello?”

Eventually Niall spoke, though he didn’t exactly drop any pearls of wisdom. “Oh, my God.” He took a deep breath. “Oh, _my God._ ”

“Are you okay? Do I look really bad?” Harry frowned, bringing his hands to his face once more and turning to Liam for assurance. “You’d tell me, right? If I looked terrible?”

“You look fine.” Liam mumbled, unsure of what else to say. This Harry was a little more frantic than what he was used to. A lot more frantic than James. Evidently it took a while to settle into a freshly regenerated personality.

Harry pouted. “Just fine?”

“No, good. You, er -” Liam gave Harry the once over. He really didn’t look that great. “Look good. Um -” He grimaced, rubbing at his forehead as the sharp wind stung his cheeks. He really hadn’t been prepared for today at all.

“Jesus Christ.” Niall was rubbing at his eyes, looking for all intents and purposes like he had a headache coming on.

Harry nudged Liam then. “Well, I know who he is, at least,” he joked.

Liam couldn’t help it. He had to laugh. Once he started, he found he couldn’t stop. “What is this?” he half yelled. They’d seen Harry die. “This is some cosmic fucking joke.”

And then, all the awkwardness from Harry’s gait was gone. He reached down, picking up the gun that had killed him not moments before and sighed, “I suppose that’s enough of the niceties, then.”

Against the backdrop of the frozen wave towering above their heads, the Tardis close by, and the bright winter sun beating down on them, Harry once again rounded on the Doctor.

“Haven’t we already done this?” the Doctor asked, sounding more weary than anything else.

“Er, what’s he doing?” Liam wasn’t sure why he asked. It was painfully obvious what Harry was intending. Just - It was _Harry_. He wouldn’t.

“What he’s programmed to,” the Doctor replied, tone neutral, his eyes focused on Harry as he approached. “That’s why they stole him. My enemies. So that he could kill me.”

“Harry’s not going to kill you.”

“I’m sure you’re right, Liam.” Harry turned his head a little to yell over his shoulder, all the while meeting the Doctor’s gaze. “Such a shame I’m not Harry, ain’t it?” He bit his lip as he and the Doctor squared up. “You are just as clever as they said you’d be.” He cocked his head, smiling at the Doctor even as he raised the gun. “I like that.”

In a flurry of common sense, Niall dived for the gun before Harry got the chance to level it fully at the Doctor. He prised the weapon from his son’s startled grip and threw it with all his might, high into the air.

The four of them watched as the gun spun in the sky, disappearing behind the peak of the frozen wave.

“Let’s leave the gun, yeah?” Niall said, voice high and tense, panting breathlessly. “From past experience, I don’t think it’s the best choice for you.”

“Dad, can you - You could help me, you know?” Harry grunted, coming across like a sullen teenager. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Oh, I am on your side, buddy.” Niall leant forward, his arms folded. “You do not want to do this.”

“I really do. He’s dangerous.” Harry pointed at the Doctor, who was surveying the two with a grimace. “No matter, I have more than one trick up my sleeve.” In one smooth movement Harry pulled out a lip balm from his pocket, applying it with a practiced ease. “Doctor,” he said, stepping closer to the man himself. He reached out and laid his hand on the Doctor’s cheek. From where he stood it looked to Liam remarkably like the Doctor had stopped breathing.

Harry leant down and placed a light kiss on the Doctor’s lips. He pulled away with a smile and a wink, stepping back out of the time lord’s reach.

“Um.” Niall hovered nearby as the Doctor stood stock still, eyes narrowed. “What was that?”

“You know what?” Harry cocked his hip, eyes trailing from the Doctor’s head to his feet. “I’ve changed my mind. Maybe I won’t kill you. You don’t seem so bad.”

Even through the harsh wind, the Doctor’s amused scoff was heard loud and clear. “Thank you,” he drawled. “You will forgive me, if I don’t quite believe you?”

The smile creeping across Harry’s face was more than a little unsettling. “How about, instead, you show me your Tardis?” He took a few steps backwards, keeping the three of them in his line of sight. “It’s so cold out here, isn’t it? Not very comfortable. I’m sure we’d be able to get to know each other much better inside.”

The Doctor huffed, crinkling his nose as he considered the vast, freezing planes surrounding. “What’s your play?” he asked

“I don’t have one. You don’t think I’d tell you, even if I did,” he replied, with a conspiratorial grin. It slipped from his face and he shrugged. “Maybe I just want to go home.”

Sparing Niall a quick glance, the Doctor gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine,” he grumbled, stalking past them back towards the Tardis. “Can’t feel my fingers anymore anyway.”

The grin that Harry sent his way had Liam feeling wrongfooted. He followed the rest of them inside regardless.

Once they were secure within the Tardis walls once more, Liam immediately felt himself begin to warm up. His nose tingled as the heat of the ship spread over his body. Ahead, Harry was staring up at the ceiling with a shy smile on his face. Around him, the Tardis glowed, as if she recognised him as a friend.

“So, home it is then?” The Doctor spun on his feet, clapping his hands together in a strange imitation of his usual pre-adventure excitement. “Where do you call it?”

Harry stopped where he was running his fingertips along one of the sturdy pillars that held the ship together. “Sorry?” he asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

“Are you now?” the Doctor sang.

Harry rolled his eyes. “What do you mean?” He drew the words out, as if the Doctor would understand him better.

“Home? Where is it?”

The question caught Harry short. He blinked at the three of them, his face a picture of panic, if only for a few seconds. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he huffed. “Scarborough, twenty twenty one of course.” Reflected in his eyes, the bright lights of the Tardis twinkled. It seemed to underline the quiet rage thrumming through his body.

“Okay, sure.” The Doctor climbed up onto the lowest railings, bringing him up to Harry’s eye level. He smiled, eyes travelling across Harry’s scowling face and folded arms. “And what are you going to do, once we get there?”

Harry shifted, leaning forward into the Doctor’s space. “What I’m going to do is none of your business.”

“It is a little bit,” the Doctor replied with a click of the tongue. He jumped back to the floor. “I have a vested interest in making sure you turn out okay.” Harry frowned at this, though the Doctor powered through. “You can’t just pick up James’ old life,” he explained. “People would ask questions.”

“ _I know that_ ,” Harry snarled. “I’ve regenerated before.”

“Have you?” the Doctor mocked. “And how did that work out?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “All right, buddy. Enjoy it while you can.”

“I’m trying to help you,” the Doctor sighed. “You’d be better off -”

“You can stay with us,” Niall interrupted, bringing his hand up to rest on Harry’s shoulder. He gripped tightly and Liam was please to see Harry relax a little. “It’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry.” Harry nodded before stalking off into the shadows of the Tardis. Niall met the Doctor’s gaze and said, quietly, “Let’s go, yeah?”

The Doctor stepped up to the controls and began to go through the familiar motions to get the Tardis in the air. Even as the Tardis began to whir and pulse, Liam could tell that something was wrong. The Doctor had frozen against the panel. The muscles in his back were visibly straining underneath his jumper.

Liam’s forehead creased and he cautiously scaled the few remaining steps to the control platform. The Doctor’s hand was clasped around one of the many levers, knuckles white with how hard he gripped. Stepping around the other man, he could see that his eyes were clenched shut and his teeth gritted together. Tiny drops of sweat covered his temples and his skin was flushed.

Overcoming his initial reaction of unadulterated panic, Liam called over his shoulder, “Niall.”

The Doctor startled, releasing his grip on the control panel, turn bloodshot eyes towards Liam. “It’s fine,” he hissed.

“Louis, sorry to be the voice of reason here,” Liam said, resting a guiding hand to the Doctor’s lower back. The heat radiating from him was intense. “But it’s so clearly not fine, and you saying that it is sort of makes me want to punch you a little bit.”

The Doctor closed his eyes once more, tipping his head back in exhaustion. “Oh, fuck off, Blue.”

“That’s the spirit.” Liam started to lead his friend towards the bench against the rail, before realising the Doctor was not going to make it that far. He was a heavy weight at Liam’s side, his feet dragging against the floor. Liam bit his lip as Niall jogged over, lowering the Doctor to the floor and mumbling gently in his ear, “Come on, let’s just sit you down. Here we go.”

“Stop using your hospital voice on me,” the Doctor slurred. “I can tell.”

“Well, you know, it’s damn lucky you have Niall and I with you, really, the amount of times people end up in fatal situations. This is the second time in less than half an hour!” He had been aiming for a friendly ribbing, though the saddened look on the Doctor’s face told him he’d missed by a mille.

“Don’t yell at me.” He looked like he was having trouble focusing on Liam, his eyes locked on a point directly above Liam’s left shoulder.

“No, all right,” Liam relented, though he didn’t think the Doctor was listening anymore. “Niall, what do you think?”

Only a few times in his life and Liam actually seen Niall in paramedic mode. Each time Niall had been the epitome of calm, collected, and professional. Right now, he was none of those things. “What do you mean, what do I think?” he blurted, crouching down next to the pair. “Sure it’s pretty fucking obvious that Harry was lying out of the side of his face, and he’s goddamn poisoned him, or something.”

Liam wrinkled his nose. He never thought he’d have to ask this question. “Hey, H,” he raised his voice over at the other man, who was lingering by one of the Doctor’s many bookcases, looking for all the world like he had no worries at all. “Did - Did you poison Louis?”

Harry spun around, his hands held behind his back, his face a picture of innocence. “You mean me?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “No. How could I have done that?”

“When you kissed him,” Niall growled.

“Maybe I just fancied a go,” he shrugged.

“Harry.”

The other man’s face dropped and he said, darkly, “That’s not my name.”

Liam sighed, running a hand over his face. “Look, just, you must have an antidote somewhere, right?”

“Oh, you mean an antidote like this?” He pulled a tiny green bottle from the pocket of his jacket, the light of the Tardis bouncing off it just so. “Yeah, sorry. I’m afraid I used it all on myself. No point both of us dying.”

Liam could’ve punched him. Niall yelled at him again, panic building. “Harry!”

“I’m doing this for you,” he shouted back, all pretence vanishing.

“You - It’s - For fuck’s sake,” Niall spluttered, turning away from his son to grasp the Doctor’s shoulders. “Louis, mate, it’s going to be fine.”

“Niall.” The Doctor blinked several times, his arm reaching blindly for something. Liam took the outstretched hand in his own. “Niall, I’m sorry,” the Doctor gasped. “I’m sorry - Ugh, God - About everything. Zayn, Teddy -”

Shaking his head, Niall shushed him. “Hey, man, don’t worry about it.” He leant in closer, speaking clearly. “What can we do, Louis? You need to tell us what to do.”

“There’s nothing.” Harry hovered unhelpfully a few steps behind them. He leant back against the handrail, taking in the vast room extending on all sides. “At least he’s home,” he considered. “In his Tardis. Surrounded by his friends. Not everyone gets that.”

That was the final straw. If this person, whoever the hell he was - because he sure wasn’t Harry - thought he was doing the Doctor a favour, he had another thing coming. “For the love of God -” Liam began.

He didn’t get to start his rant proper, however, as the Doctor coughed out a pathetic, “Liam.”

“What?” Liam groused, attention firmly back on the man lying at his feet. “No. No, you don’t call me that.”

“You’re all right, Liam,” the Doctor said, nonsensically.

Liam blinked. “Louis.”

The Doctor ignored him, turning his face slowly to Niall. “Niall,” he slurred. “It’s been grand.”

Niall’s shoulders slumped. “Li,” he whispered. “I can’t do this.”

“It’s okay,” Liam rushed out. He felt sick, like he couldn’t catch his breath. “He’ll just regenerate. Like James did. No worries.”

Harry chimed in once more, “Sorry, wrong again. He’s had the strong stuff. I told you. There’s nothing you can do.”

“Why are you being such an utter bastard?” Liam snapped. Jumping up to his full height, he squared up to Harry, rage filling up his chest. “Harry? Hell, James? James. You’re supposed to be our friend. Why are you doing this?”

Harry’s nostrils flared as he stared Liam down. “He kills people.” He shoved Liam back, the other man stumbling, outraged. Undeterred, Harry said, “He hurts people. That’s what he does. I’m not going to let him hurt my family. Hurt my friends. That’s why I’m doing this, Liam. You have no idea how hard I had to fight to find you, all right? No goddamn idea.”

Stunned, Liam simply watched as Harry blinked, breathing heavily. His eyes glistened, reflecting the bright Tardis lights.

A quiet voice spoke into the silence. “I - I’m sorry. Harry, I - I - Harry ...”

“That’s not my name!” Harry shouted out, filling the room. “You know what? To hell with Harry, whoever the fuck he is.” He twisted his face, overtaken by anger. “To hell with him! Do you hear?”

“He’s dying!” Niall yelled, voice breaking.

Beneath their hands, then Doctor continued his incoherent mumbles. “Harry. Harry, please.”

“Who _is_ he, huh? What’s so great about him?” Harry spat, ignoring the Doctor’s pleas. “Tell me about him. Go on.”

“Okay. All right. You want to know? I’ll tell you.” Niall clambered up and away from the Doctor, heading for Harry with fierce determination. He laid his hands on around Harry’s face, eyes wide. “He’s kind and he’s funny and he’s good. You’re good, Harry. You don’t -” Niall’s face crumpled and he shook the stunned man a little in his arms. “He’s brave. He’s so brave, when it’s the hardest thing to do. His mother loves him. His mother wouldn’t want him to hurt anyone. Louis - The Doctor’s his friend. More than his friend. Harry, the Doctor loves you. You love him.” Niall whined, willing Harry to believe him. “You’re Harry, I know you don’t know it, but you are.”

The Doctor spluttered, the colour fading from his skin. “Help me,” he gasped, as Liam tried to calm him.

“Don’t you believe me? Harry. James. _Teddy_ ,” Niall pleaded. “You love him. You don’t have to do this.”

Harry looked wretched. He stared, fixated, at where the Doctor writhed on the Tardis floor. “I do,” he wailed.

“You don’t. I’m your dad, aren’t I? I love you. Would I lie to you?” Niall pulled at Harry’s face, dragging their forehead together so that Harry was forced to look him in the eye. “Just let him live. It’s okay, you don’t have to be scared, Teddy.”

“He’ll hurt you,” Harry whispered, eyes shining. “He’ll hurt my mother.” He broke away from Niall’s grasp and ran his hands across his face.

“No he won’t. He won’t, Harry, please. Please.”

“Harry.” The weak request in the Doctor’s voice caught their attention. He reached out a shaking hand towards the still angry man. “I need to … tell …”

For a second, Liam was sure Harry would refuse. He didn’t, however. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry stepped closer. He held himself awkwardly, aware he was being watched. He leant down next to the Doctor’s head, so that his ear hovered above the Doctor’s lips.

Liam could see the Doctor’s mouth moving, could see Harry tense at his words, but didn’t hear a single thing.

Lifting his face away, Harry stumbled over his reply. Strange, Liam thought, for the man that had killed him not to be able to offer the Doctor the right words. “I’m sure he - I - I’m sure I know that … in the future.”

The Doctor smiled. His eyes didn’t leave Harry’s, until he gently lowered his head to rest against the floor, eyelids flickering shut.

“Louis,” Liam gasped, the hand he held in his palm going limp.

The Tardis remained silent. The Doctor’s face lax against the cool, clear floor. The ship lights danced around them.

Harry fell back against the floor, his hand fluttering against his mouth. Liam’s eyes travelled from him to Niall. He couldn’t think of what to say. He couldn’t think at all.

The Tardis pulsed, it’s presence known, as if it too mourned their loss. Perhaps it did, Liam supposed. _Oh God_. What were they going to do? How would they get home? What would they do with Louis’ body? He was so caught up in his overwhelming, spiralling thoughts, that he didn’t notice the mechanical whining, the overpowering tingling, the hopeful, expanding thrum.

“What’s -” Liam started, but the sentence died in his throat.

The three of them regarding the Tardis, it’s heart beating rapidly inside the glass column of the control panel. He’d never seen anything like this happen to the ship before. Harry drew closer to the column, like a man possessed. He reached out his hand to the light.

“Harry, don’t. You don’t know -”

Harry ignored Niall, his fingers sliding across the glass.

He stayed like that for a while. Liam wasn’t sure what was happening. Was Harry thinking? Was he connecting to the Tardis? Was he plotting how to murder the rest of them in some kind of guilt fuelled rage? No. No, Harry wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t have murdered the Doctor either, but here they were.

With a fortifying breath, Harry pulled away from the ship’s light.

“You’re glowing,” Liam said, his cheeks wet. “Harry, what are you doing?”

Before them, Harry stood tall, his whole body surrounded by streams of golden light, just like it had been when he’d regenerated. His jaw was locked, and he was staring down at the Doctor’s small body with a strange expression.

“And - And he’s worth it,” he asked, voice trembling. He turned to Niall. “The Doctor? You promise?”

Niall nodded. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, he is, he really is.”

Harry took a deep breath before crouching down at the Doctor’s side. “Okay then.” He spoke so quietly, as if to himself. Liam watched, stunned, as Harry leant down and pressed a light kiss to the Doctor’s temple. The shimmering light around him seemed to brighten has Harry laid his hand on the Doctor’s chest. It got brighter and brighter until Liam couldn’t look anymore. He clenched his eyes shut, and felt the warm heat in the air around him. It got hotter and hotter, and brighter and brighter.

Liam heard a thump, like the sound of a body hitting the floor.

All at once the light was gone.

~

Harry lay unconscious on Louis’ expansive, downy soft bed. His head sank into the pillow, plump lower lip stuck out as he dreamed. The three men stood at the foot of the bed. Liam shuffled closer to Louis in the middle, their arms brushing together. He was real. He was alive. He was still here.

“He used up all his regenerations in one go, to bring me back.” Louis’ voice was hoarse, skin still pale from earlier. Liam imagined that the poison may still be pumping through his body, putting up a fight. Dark circles bruised his eyes, his hair in disarray. “Idiot.” He let out a wary groan. “What a day.” He curled his fingers around the bedsted, leaning his weight forward, looking as exhausted as he had every right to be. “What a God forsaken day.”

“It’ll all be okay.” Liam sighed. He couldn’t even be bothered to inject his voice with any confidence. He wasn’t even sure if he was lying or not.

“I feel guilty, you know,” Louis said, biting his lip.

Liam frowned, turning to take in Louis’ profile. “What do you mean?”

Louis’ eyes flicked over to him. “He’s here,” he nodded at Harry’s still sleeping form. “I was trying to get to him, to convince him. But - But I still missed him. The version of him I know.” His shoulders slumped. “He was here and I missed him. He must’ve realised. How could he not have realised? That’s why - That’s why he -” He waved his hand across the bed, a defeated look on his face.

“Maybe you’re right. But he knows you love him, as well. Why else would he have brought you back?”

“A misplaced sense of guilt?” Louis suggested, eyes crinkled.

Liam smirked, shoving Louis with his elbow, sending him stumbling into Niall on his other side, who caught him easily. “So something like what you’re experiencing now?”

“Give over,” he scoffed.

Louis’ bedroom wasn’t like the rest of the Tardis. The floor was covered in a large woven rug, curling at the corners. Wooden furniture was crammed into every corner, the metallic walls almost vanished beneath abstract framed artwork. Piles of books adorned both bedside tables, a half finished glass of water left lingering on one side. Lucy’s empty bed was tucked behind the door. Liam was glad. If Harry woke up here, and he was by himself, at least he’d feel at home.

Niall sat on the edge of the bed, pushing a few stray hairs out of Harry’s eyes. “If I ever complain about being bored again,” he announced. “Feel free just to punch me. Right, square in the jaw.” He tapped the side of his face and Liam chuckled, glad to hear some humour in his friend’s voice again.

The three of them froze when Harry shifted in his sleep, mumbling something incomprehensible.

“Come on,” Liam ordered, raising an arm across Niall’s shoulder as the other man came to his side. “Let’s let him rest.”

“Let’s let me rest,” Louis muttered. He pulled the door ajar behind them.

Liam smiled again. “Yeah,” he agreed. “That too.”

In the corridor, Niall headed straight for the opposite wall, leaning his head against the cool metal planes. He let out a long groan, sounding a little like a wounded animal.

Liam dragged a hand through his hair. He’d been expecting this, almost since the moment Harry had materialised in front of them. He crowded next to Niall, pressing his chin to Niall’s shoulder.

“He’s my son. I let him die,” Niall choked out, his voice muffled against his own arm. “My baby - He was a baby - I didn’t - Fuck!” He shouted, his words echoing around the hall. He took several heaving breaths. Liam and Louis stared for a moment, waiting for him to settle. “We had him for a day. One day.” He sniffed, turning back to the wall and tucking his face into the crook of his elbow. “I let him die.” Liam squeezed his shoulder, moving away when Niall pushed away from the wall once more to confront Louis. “Why didn’t he say? Louis, my son. He died and I wasn’t there for him. I didn’t even -” He stumbled over his words, tears spilling from his eyes. “I could’ve stopped it. I could’ve saved him. Why didn’t he tell me?”

An expression travelled across Louis’ face that Liam hadn’t seen before. He bit his lip, crinkling his nose as he swayed on the spot. Instead of answering, he strode across the floor and pulled Niall into a hug, one that Niall fell into. “He couldn’t, Niall,” Louis said, softly.

“Louis, don’t,” Niall whined. “Okay? Don’t you give me that bullshit. Not now.” He pulled away, wiping at his eyes. “He could’ve.”

Louis nodded. “All right. But he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t want to.” He flicked his eyes towards his bedroom door. “Niall, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If I’d’ve known. I would’ve - I would never -” He grimaced, dropping his hands to his sides, defeated. He rested his hands on his hips, shaking his head. He licked his lips, eyes a little redder than they were a moment ago. “He’s a child of the Tardis, though. He could live for hundreds of years, we don’t know how old he was when -” He shrugged, voice trailing off. “He could live a long life still.”

“Great.” Niall spluttered out a wet laugh. “I killed my own son, but it might not be for a hundred years, so it’s all fine, don’t worry about it.”

Nobody spoke. There wasn’t anything they could say.

~

“You all right, Nialler?”

Liam sat down next to his friend hours later, the old nickname falling from his mouth, a nostalgic comfort after the trauma of the day.

“Yeah.”

It appeared to be all the response Niall was going to provide, so Liam added, “So, Harry’s your kid.”

“Yeah,” Niall said again.

Liam pursed his lips, studying his shoes as he dug his heels into the groove of the floor. “Once you get passed the ‘that’s completely bonkers’ stage, it’s actually pretty cool.” He squinted over to Niall. “He’s kind of great.”

“Yeah.”

He sat forward, ducking his head to offer Niall a friendly smile. “Niall?” he nudged, sure the other man wasn’t really listening to him.

As expected, Niall startled. “Sorry,” he mumbled, cheeks flushing. “I just - You’re right. He’s pretty great. He’s really great. I - I just -” He frowned at the floor, as if weighing the words on his tongue, before he focused on Liam. “I feel like I missed it.”

“Missed it?” Liam echoed. “You mean, him growing up?”

“Uhuh. I mean, I know I was there, with James, but I didn’t know it at the time, you know?” His eyes searched Liam’s face as he chewed his thumbnail. “I should’ve - I wish I’d paid more attention.” He tore a sliver of nail away in his teeth. Liam grimaced. “I wish I’d known. I said some terrible things to James, you know, sometimes.”

Liam huffed out a laugh. “And I’m sure he was only ever on his best manners around you,” he drawled, turning to face Niall with a smirk on his face.

“No, I know. But -” Niall shrugged. “You’re different around your friends than your family, aren’t you? God, some of the - I must’ve been the worst influence.”

“Nah. Friends are different, sure. Not worse. ‘Side you know I think of you as family. Same with James. Or Harry. God,” he laughed. “That’s going to take some getting used to.” Niall didn’t make any comment. Liam rolled his head on his neck, tired and at a loss. “Niall. Come on, don’t be - He couldn’t have told you,” he relented. “In the circumstances, you and Betty did the best that you could. You were his best friends. You know he relied on you.” He knocked his fist against Niall’s shoulder. “You _are_ his best friend. And his dad. How awesome is that? Best of both worlds.”

“Yeah.”

The Tardis was dimmer now, the late evening mood settling in. They hadn’t moved since earlier, still on Woman Wept. Liam wasn’t sure how long he’d been awake now, but his internal clock was screaming at him to get to bed. He had half a mind to open the doors, instead. It was always amazing to see the night sky from the other end of the galaxy.

“People keep dying and coming back to life,” he said, gazing at the white light soaking through the frosted panes of the Tardis doors. “It’s mad.”

Niall hummed. “Zayn will pop up before you know it.” He laughed. “He’d have a few things to say about this mess, no doubt.”

“I’m sure he would.” Liam looked at his friend. “Hey. Go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

Standing up, Niall nodded. “Yeah. I will. I’m just -” He waved his hand over his shoulder. “I’ll just check in with him first.”

“Louis’ with him,” Liam reminded, leaning his head back against the cushions. He could feel his eyelids dragging. “He’ll let you know if anything happens.”

“I know,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I just want to make sure.”

“Parent thing?” Liam teased.

To his relief, Niall laughed. “Yeah. Parent thing.”

~

“So, I’m Harry, then?”

Everything always looked better in the morning, that’s what Liam’s mum always said. Louis spouted the same line as well, every now and then. It was a science thing, so Louis said. Something about the brain’s ability to process. Whatever. All Liam knew was that seeing Harry awake, sitting up in bed, and smiling across the room at them did more than any solid eight hours could have.

“That’s what we call you,” Niall said brightly. “Harry Styles.”

Niall was more cheerful this morning, too. He’d spoken to Betty in the early hours, going through the events of yesterday in detail. He’d had to hand his phone to Louis a couple of times for various explanations. When he’d hung up, it had been to repeated promises to get Harry to call her as soon as he could when he woke up. Now, Niall sat cross legged on the other side of the bed from Harry, grin on his face, bright eyes set on his son.

“And I’m in love with the Doctor.” Harry spoke slowly. It wasn’t a question, but a statement to himself. Like he was trying to get used to the idea.

A wide smile spread across Louis’ face where he sat curled in a chair next to the bed. “Well, I mean,” he said. “You keep telling me so.”

Harry nodded. “Makes sense. Fine line between love and hate.” He motioned to Louis. “Always have been a bit obsessed with you,” he said, a nervous bubble of laughter spilling over his lips. “From before and - and all of Dad’s stories.”

Louis smiled in response. Liam refrained from rolling his eyes. It was like they were at some primary school disco or something. “It’s Louis, by the way,” Louis added after a moment.

“Huh?”

He looked over to Liam and Niall before answering, their encouraging nods spurring him on. “Er, you call me Louis.”

“Why?” Harry asked, pulling a face.

Louis was momentarily defeated. He looked over his shoulder to Liam for help. Liam shrugged. “Because that’s what you said you called me,” he ended up replying, a slight frown on his face as he contemplated the concept.

The two regarded each other for a moment. “Right,” Harry said after a small silence. In an obvious attempt to change the subject, he searched the room, landing on Lucy’s bed. “Who has the dog?” he asked, delighted.

They all stumbled over a reply. “It’s - Sort of - Er, we all kinda _chip in_ ,” Niall got in first, making vague hand motions around the room.

“All right.” Harry drawled, clearing seeing through the lie. “Where is it?”

“Not -” Niall blinked. “Not here.”

“Great.” Harry bit his lip, smiling to himself. “Hey,” he started, eyes twinkling at Louis. The other man reacted instantly, leaning forward in his chair.

“Yeah?”

“Did you ever hear that story about Beethoven’s Fifth?”

“No.”

Liam gnawed at the inside of his cheek, intrigued. He sat down at the end of the bed, eager to hear Harry’s tale. The man had a somewhat familiar look on his face, pleased to have an audience.

“So there’s this guy, right?” Harry stared, shifted up against his pillows. “Owns a time machine, flies through history. He’s all over the shop, having adventures, getting into trouble.”

“Harry -” Louis cut in, but Harry waved him off.

“I’m not talking about you, wind the ego in,” he joked, not to be distracted. “Doesn’t just have a time machine, though. This guy also happens to possess a great passion for the works of one Ludwig van Beethoven.” He inclined his head. “You may have heard of him.”

Niall laughed. Naturally, they all turned to Louis. Obligingly, the time lord smirked. “Met him once. Nice guy. Mean stare, though. Loved to arm wrestle.”

“What did I say about the ego?” Harry warned. If anybody had asked Liam, he would’ve said that Harry looked quite fond. “So one day this guy’s thinking,” he continued. “He thinks, what’s the point of having a time machine if you can’t use it to meet your heroes? Naturally, the next thing he does is hop off to eighteenth century Germany.”

“Is this a ‘never meet your heroes’ type thing?” Liam asked.

“Mate, no.” Harry nudged his knee with his foot. “He can’t find his hero,” he said, with an air of drama. “Beethoven. Can’t find him anywhere. No one’s heard of him. Not even his family have the first clue who the time traveller is talking about.”

“Beethoven doesn’t exist?” Louis added.

Harry tapped his nose and pointed at Louis, “Beethoven doesn’t exist. So, what’s a time traveller to do?” He raised his hands in a question. “He panics, as you would. Couldn’t bear the thought of a world without the music of Beethoven. Luckily for the world, he happened to bring his sheet music along with him. He’d wanted to get them signed, you see. True fan.”

Louis laughed. “Of course.”

“He copies out all of the music. All the concertos, the symphonies, and _he_ gets them published,” he explained, pressing his finger against the duvet. “He becomes Beethoven.” His eyes sparkled as he looked to each of them in the room, pleased with himself. “History carries on, barely a feather ruffled.”

Louis sucked his teeth, nodding sagely. “Bootstrap Paradox,” he muttered.

“Indeed. The question is, who put those notes and phrases together?” Harry pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees as he asked, gleefully. “Who _really_ composed Beethoven’s Fifth? Beethoven, or the time traveller that becomes him?”

Liam huffed, bemused. “I don’t get it?” he said.

“Who called you Harry?” Niall chimed in. Liam turned to him, to see that he looked to be quietly beaming. He suspected that would be a very regular experience for him in the next few months.

Harry raised his eyebrows in agreement. “Who called him Louis?” he countered, jerking his head towards the time lord.

Louis remain silent, simply taking in the scene fondly.

“Time, man. Fucking weird,” Liam announced, clapping his hands on his legs. “I feel like I really need to look out, make sure I don’t marry my grandmother, or something.” He grimaced at Niall.

“Like Olive would have you. She’s too classy,” Niall joked.

“I love you.” Louis’ voice was so loud in the small room that they all startled. Liam raised his eyebrows, and Louis looked at little bashful. “I just - I know I’m a complete stranger to you right now, but - Yeah.”

Harry was only amused. He barked out a laugh. “So I gather. Look, man. I’m sorry I tried to kill you,” he said, fiddling lightly with the corner of his duvet.

“‘S’all right.” Louis shrugged. “You did bring me back. As first dates go, I’ve had worse.” He smiled. “And I suppose I did shoot you first.”

“I just -” Harry took a deep breath, contemplating his next words. He tilted his head, squinting over at Louis before saying, quietly. “You’re dangerous. I wanted my family safe.”

Louis licked his lips. “You’re not wrong, Harry.”

“We are safe,” Niall urged, shuffled across the bed to bring his hand to Harry’s head. He looked over to Liam and winked. “All of us.”

~

It took a few days for Harry to fully recover and get back on his feet. To Louis’ immense displeasure, that he failed quite remarkably at hiding, Harry seem quite keen to leave the Tardis and embark on his own adventures.

“Future me will be wanting to get back to you,” he said, responding to Louis’ repeated assurances that he could stay for as long as he wanted.

“Future you can wait,” Louis dismissed. “I have a feeling he’ll understand.”

But Harry had decided. It felt like no time at all before they were gathering in the Tardis control room to send him on his way.

“Hey, I have a gift for you.”

Harry was dressed and packed, ready to go. Niall had already given him the once over, causing a lot of despairing sighs and heavy eye rolls from Harry. Liam pushed down a grin from where he leant against the handrail. It was exactly like they were seeing him off on his first day of school, lunchbox in hand.

“What’s this?” Harry asked, taking the book from Louis. Liam recognised it immediately. It was Harry’s diary, the blue one, the one he used to keep track of his and Louis’ timelines. He wondered when Louis had bought it, if he’d been keeping it hidden in the Tardis until the appropriate time.

“It’s a diary,” Louis said, lightly, his hands stuck in his pockets. “So we know when we are. Keep it neat, I have a hard enough time as it is trying to read your chicken scratch.”

Harry levelled him with a curious look before shoving it his overstuffed rucksack.

Louis handed over something else then. Liam didn’t get a good look, but it seemed to resemble a lighter, small and metal. “And that’s a time machine,” Louis explained, rubbing his neck. “Time lords. It’s kind of our thing. Not as romantic as a ship, and running away with a mysterious stranger through space, but I ‘spose it’ll do.” He shrugged. “In a tight spot.”

Weighing the small device in his hand, Harry thought for a moment. After a while he looked up to Louis. “I reckon I might study, you know,” he said, hefting his bag onto his back. “Eventually, I mean. Not right away. Considering I turned down my chances the first time around.”

Niall nodded. “Sounds like a brilliant idea.”

“Yeah?” Harry narrowed his eyes. It hadn’t taken him long to start reading into every little thing the three of them said, trying to work out his own future. They were all slightly on edge as a result.

“Still want to go back to Scarborough?” Louis asked, walking backwards towards the controls.

“No. No, I was thinking,” Harry bit his lip, pushing the sleeves of James’ leather jacket up his arms. He looked embarrassed at himself. “Maybe you could surprise me?”

Liam and Niall hung back near the door, sharing a look.

“Surprise you?” Louis echoed. He blinked. “You sure you trust me with something like that? I could drop you off at the end of the universe.”

“You could, but you won’t.” Harry smiled as Louis approached him.

“Of course not, darling.” Louis raised himself onto his tiptoes, pressing a light kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

After Harry was gone, they lingered in the control room, not quite sure of what to do next. Liam sidled up next to Louis. “Does this mean that we’re best friends, then?” he asked, tongue not fully in cheek. “Since Harry’s your husband and Niall’s your father in law. They can’t be your best friends.”

Louis side-eyed him. “We’re not married yet.”

“Don’t avoid the question,” Liam grumbled. “Will we see him again?”

“What do you think, Blue?”

“Right. Stupid question. We’ve already seen him again.” Liam raising his hands up in defeat. “I’m allowed to worry!”

He was saved from any further mockery by three loud knocks at the door.

Niall smirked. “Fifty quid, that’s him now,” he crowed, folding his arms. “He’ll be knocking for dramatic effect.”

“I will not take that bet, sir,” Liam mumbled under his breath as Louis went to answer.

He only managed to make it halfway to the Tardis doors, however, before Harry’s patience ran out and he burst in. He almost barrelled into Louis in his excitement

“Did you meet me!?” he yelled, positively thrumming with anticipation.

Unable to contain it, Liam burst out into laughter as he took in Harry’s outfit. “What are you wearing?” he asked. The other man’s hair was long once more, flowers braided along one side. He had on an embroidered shirt, overlarge cuffs loose around his wrists, and his striped trousers had the largest flares that Liam had seen outside of photographs. Lucy trailed behind him, more flowers tucked into her collar. She headed straight to Harry and Louis’ bedroom, tail wagging as she went.

“Hey,” Harry shot back, sounding wounded. “It’s Woodstock, man. Just as good the second time around. That ain’t important.” He spread his arms out at his sides. “Aren’t I awesome? I saved the day!”

“Did you?” Niall scoffed. “I don’t recall -”

“Dad!” Harry burst out, ignoring his teasing. He went over to his dad and smiled. “You can hug me, it’s okay.”

As Niall did so, Liam muttered to Louis. “I almost preferred it when he was all mysterious and aloof.”

Louis laughed, clapping Liam on the shoulder. “Come on, lads,” he yelled. “Places to go, people to see.”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry asked, joining Louis at the controls. “Who’s that then?”

“I think we need to pay Betty a visit, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, do I want to maybe chill a bit, with the killing-people-and-them-not-dying thing? This ain’t Marvel up in here.
> 
> tumblr post [here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/152758988500/lost-to-the-tide-by-missberrycake-63k-pairing) (reblog and I’ll love you all day every day).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all brought some formal wear …
> 
> This is a long chapter, but it’s based on an episode that I truly love. I didn’t want to change too much of a … certain character, as I thought he was written perfectly in the episode. Hopefully I did it justice.
> 
> I've also updated some of the warnings because, like an idiot, I forgot about this chapter at the start.
> 
> I’ll be posting the last chapter next week.

******Scarborough, North Yorkshire ~ 2022**

When he needed to wind down, there were three places Niall went. Peasholm Park was the first. With its Japanese gardens and family crowds, it never failed to ground him. Sometimes, though, he just needed to breath. On those occasions he could be found at Olivers Mount, his second haunt, surveying the world below, cool wind running through his hair.

Today he was at the sea front, his third and final retreat. He came here usually after a shift had been particularly trying, and he needed cheering up. And, _God_ , couldn’t he feel the last twelve hours in his bones. It had started all right with some suitably embarrassed but game teen, their arm stuck down a drain. It had quickly descended, however, into a master class on the vulgarity of the great British public. It was a special kind of arsehole, Niall thought, that could spit such contempt at somebody actively trying to help them.

A kid ran in front of him, then, giggling as she chased a flock of gulls down the bay.

He took a deep breath and skewered a few more chips with his tiny wooden fork. It was still cool, rain stopping and starting in pathetic drabs. The North Sea was foamy and grey today, not like the picturesque postcards they sold in the tourist shops. Niall wondered how long it would take to swim to Denmark. He’d have to google it. Some idiot had probably tried already.

“Be still my beating heart.”

Speaking of idiots.

“Oh, great.” Niall looked up at Louis with his mouth full. “What are you doing here?”

“Charming,” Louis mocked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His colourful jumper was fluttering in the wind, smart shoes soaked, and skin pale underneath scruffy stubble. “And I was about to say something really nice about men in uniform and all.”

“You can still say it.”

“Nah,” Louis wrinkled his nose, eyes twinkling in a smile. “Moment’s passed.”

If he was honest, Niall had been waiting for Louis to show up again. It had been long enough since his last visit, and he knew the time lord could never stay away for too long. Travelling with Louis had changed a little over the last year, since they’d all found out who Harry really was. Not drastically, but in small, subtle ways. It just seemed less urgent. They all knew that they were in it for the long haul. It didn’t matter so much when Louis went on adventures without him. It didn’t matter that Liam and Harry hung out together when he wasn’t around. It didn’t matter if he and Louis went on a trip with just the two of them. They’d always come back to each other.

Harry had taken to visiting him and Betty as well, by himself. It was funny to Niall, hearing about Louis from Harry’s perspective. He’d been so used to Harry being this mysterious entity, when he turned up on their doorstep, grumbling that Louis still hadn’t given him a key to the Tardis when they’d _been dating for years, Dad, he’s such a commitmentphobe_ , it was a shock to the system.

Niall shuffled over to make room on the bench, wiping greasy fingers on his dark green trousers. “How’s tricks?”

“Tricks are doing fine,” Louis said, voice loud and clear. He dropped down next to Niall, stealing a chip from the cone. Now that he was closer, Niall could properly take him in. He looked happy. Healthy. He had a comforting smell about him, like christmas spice and tea with breakfast. Images of James sprung up in Niall’s mind and he smiled to himself. He always did when he thought of James. Like his mind forgot that his friend was still with him, was happy, and safe, and wanted. “I need your help,” Louis said.

A laugh bubbled up Niall’s throat. “Never a truer word was spoken.”

“Yes. But for something specific this time.”

“Can I sleep first?” he asked, wrapping his arms around himself, slouching a little further down the bench.

Louis wrinkled his nose. “Let me run it by you, then I’ll give you a lift. How does that sound?”

“Like a dream.” Niall closed his eyes, leaning his head back. “Hit me.” He squealed when he felt the blunt force of Louis’ fist against his arm. “With the problem!” he barked. “Not actually _hit_ ,” he gave up, trailing off with a sigh, rubbing his arm.

Next to him, Louis simply shrugged, grimacing. “I’m not from here.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“So the problem. It’s not so much a problem, more of an - Oh.” Louis sat up straight, something having dawned on him.

“Oh?” Niall asked, cautiously.

“I’ve just thought. Niall. _Niall_. Er -” Louis paused, pulling his lips back in a strangely sinister grin. “Mr. Horan.”

Niall blinked. “What?”

“I love your son.” The words seemed to float out of Louis, like they formed on his breath, without his control.

He frowned. “What?”

“I’m in love with your son. I want to marry him.”

Niall narrowed his eyes even further. “I know that,” he said slowly.

Louis shuffled closer to him on the bench, reaching a hand out to grasp out Niall’s wrist. He glanced down, an expression of worried bafflement adorning his features. Louis remained oblivious. “Would you please, grant me the honour -”

“Why are you talking like you're in a bloody Dickens novel?” Niall interrupted.

It was Louis’ turn to frown. “This is not how the characters in Dickens - Never mind.” He waved his hand in front of Niall’s face. “I would like,” he said, squeezing Niall’s wrist, “your permission to seek your son’s hand in marriage.”

“What?” Niall asked, morosely.

“Don’t say ‘what’,” Louis squawked, shoving at Niall’s side. “Say yes.”

“Why are you asking me?” Niall burst out.

“It’s traditional.”

“No it’s not. I mean, it is, but not -” Niall spluttered. “You don’t need my permission. Just bloody ask him.” He laughed. “I have a sneaking suspicion he might say yes.”

Louis slumped back against the wooden slats, running his finger across the painted iron arm. “You don’t think he’s just going to say yes because he’s already said yes, do you?” He looked up at Niall through his eyelashes, pout in full swing. “Like the name thing. Bootstraps.”

Niall bit down on a smile. The heat from his chips was seeping through into his lap still. He squinted out towards the sea before turning back to Louis. “I think you know enough about the time space continuum to realise that that’s not true at all.” He gave Louis a gentle nudge. “He doesn’t know you’re married. He won’t know, not until … you’re married?” He frowned at the sentence. He must have been running on fumes.

“No, you’re right,” Louis replied with a heavy breath.

Niall nodded to himself. “Yeah, no, thought I was,” he mumbled. “Is that it, then?”

“What?” Louis raised his eyebrows. “Oh, no. Well.” He cocked his head. “Sort of. I’ve been thinking about it, about how to do it all, what with the timelines being all wonky.” He wiggled his hands, as if to demonstrate. Niall followed the zigzagging path of his fingers with an unimpressed expression.

“‘Wonky,’” he echoed. “Technical term, is it?” Louis stuck out his tongue. “So you’re going to get married in a time vacuum, then?”

“No,” Louis replied, lightly. “I’m just going to sort of surprise him.” He stared at Niall for a while. When it became clear that Niall wasn’t with him, he followed up, “With a wedding.”

“Come again?”

Louis rolled his eyes, shifted to face Niall straight on. “I can’t ask him, and then plan it,” he said, as if explaining that two plus two was four. “It’ll probably take twenty years for me to meet him again in the right order. So.” He leant forward, eyebrows high and expectant.

“So?” Niall threw back at him.

The time lord gave an impatient huff. “So I ask him, he says yes, then we get married. Straight away.” He clapped his hands together, clearly pleased with himself. “The planning’s the worst bit, anyway,” he added with a shrug, stealing another one of Niall’s slowly cooling chips.

It made sense, if Niall thought about it logically. It was hard enough working out what the version of Harry that turned up on any given day knew about his life as it was. Throwing a wedding in there to plan would only be asking for trouble. Lord knows he and Betty had had to work hard to keep their own wedding plans under control, and the two of them were pretty low key. This was Harry and Louis they were talking about. Their wedding was bound to be a full blown affair.

Niall pulled a face, Louis’ words catching up with him. “How would you know? You get married often?”

Louis smiled, his face a picture of innocence. “I like weddings,” he said, simply.

“I can picture that.” Niall groaned. “I suppose you’ll be wanting me to do all the heavy lifting.”

“Uhuh. You, and Betty, and ole’ Blue, really. Team effort.” The time lord preened, excitement dancing behind his eyes. He bit his lip, leaning close as he said, “I have a few ideas.”

“All right,” Niall allowed, unable to say no when Louis looked as unrelentingly happy as he did. “Talk me through them.”

~

**Scarborough, North Yorkshire ~ 1330**

“Is this a good idea?” Liam asked for perhaps the fifteenth time that morning. “I’m not so sure this is a good idea.”

“Will you just relax?” Niall chided.

It was early morning, dawn still breaking a striking orange across the horizon. The Tardis was perched on the very edge of a familiar looking mount, Scarborough Castle towering to their right. The calm sea was the same as ever, but Niall could never have imagined the castle as it was then.

Even in the still morning air, the place was alive with activity. Cooks and bottlers, porters and minstrels, marshals and watchmen. He even thought he saw a chaplain, a harassed looking man, striding with intention across the courtyard. The air smelt smoky and thick, the muddy ground beneath their feet hard against the cold.

The castle tower extended into the sky, the tallest thing Niall could see for miles. Reaching out from either side were sturdy stone walls, travelling far beyond them, along the top of the hill. He could tell that there was life going on beyond the walls, perhaps another keep, or a great hall. Louis had promised him a brewhouse, and he wasn’t about to let him forget it.

None of medieval residents gave them any notice, no matter how out of place they looked. Liam didn’t seem reassured at all however, maintaining an endless flow of worried muttering from under his breath. Niall smiled to himself, the poor guy was always on edge whenever they travelled into the past now; scared to touch anything in case he accidently caused the civil war, or something. Niall tugged at the lapels of his blazer regardless, attempting to smarted himself up under the imagined scrutiny. Niall suspected Louis had paid the castle lord a warning visit.

Betty smiled, nudging at Niall’s side to point out two teenage girls giggling, mouths covered, at the group of them. They wore woven tunics, dirtied at the hem, their hair tucked under worn caps. Niall waved and the girls blushed, laughter intensifying as they scurried away.

Harry was in his element, which had, of course, been the idea.

“Is this - when is this? No! Don’t tell me -” The rest of them exchanged fond looks as Harry stumbled around in front of them, wanting to look at everything unable to settle his gaze. “There’s the gate tower and - oh, _look_ , the bridge! It must be after twelve forty, then.” He spun on the spot, his hands dragging against his head. “The western wall’s still intact, so can’t be later than the seventeenth century. Is that - Is that a bakehouse? Well, then, it’s got to be fourteenth century. And, _yes_ , look at the flag crest!” Harry pointed excitedly to the flag adorning the top of the tower, a blue lion raised on its hind legs against a yellow background. “That’s the Percy’s, got to be. Thirteen ten, then, or thirteen forty?” He turned to Louis with bright eyes. His skin was pink from the wind, his curls dancing in disarray across his face.

Louis bit down against the smile threatening to split his face. “Thirteen thirty,” he conceded before reaching a hand into his back pocket. It wasn’t until he bent his knee, sinking down to the floor, that Harry seemed to clock what was happening.

“Louis. What - What’s going on? What are you,” Harry trailed off, his mouth hanging open. Niall bounced on the balls of his feet. Betty took ahold of his hand, squeezing it tight. This was going to be good.

Beside them, Liam grabbed ahold of Lucy’s collar. Her tail wagged as she barked at a collection of horses being led. She fought against him, clearly unconcern whether she ruined the moment or not.

“Teddy Horan,” Louis started, as his audience grinned. “James Duan. _Harry Styles_ .” Harry stood stock still. “It would make me the happiest man in all of time, if you would do me the greatest -” Even though Louis’ face was the very picture of serene, his voice cracked as he spoke. “- the _greatest_ honour of becoming my husband.”

Around them everyone went about their morning duties. Under her breath, Betty was muttering, “Come on, come on, come on.”

“This is -” Harry let out a gasping breath. “Stupidest thing -” He laughed. “You’re so - Yes. _Yes._ Louis, yes, of course. I -” He was cut off when Louis pulled him into an embrace, a muffled, “I love you so much,” spoken into his neck.

Betty, Liam, and Niall all cheered as they kissed. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, just the sight of Harry sliding the ring onto his finger with a bashful smile was too much.

They had a second’s breathing time before Louis, clearly excited, took Harry by the hand. “No time like the present,” he said, leading the other man to one of the nearby gates. “Come on.”

Harry shot a look over his shoulder towards the other three who trailed behind. He mouthed, “Did you know about this?” and laughed when Betty shrugged, the lie obvious on her face.

Before they passed through the heavy wooden gates, Niall could already hear music. His curiosity grew by the second. Although they’d all contributed a little to the day, he’d no idea how Louis had brought it all together. Finally, they stepped into the outer courtyard. Next to him, Betty let out a faint, “Oh my, God,” as Liam whistled loudly.

Ahead of them, a large tent had been erected, adorned with flowers. Along one side a vast feast was laid out along long tables, intricate silver cutlery shining in the sun. Around the courtyard, music filled the air. Niall spotted a harp, some lutes, and what he thought might be a lyre. The melody was light and running, like something from a dream. Jesters danced and juggled.

Stopping in his tracks, Harry baulked. “Louis,” he marvelled, dumbfounded. “What - Is this - Are you serious?” He turned to Louis, with an expression of elated disbelief, like he was waiting for the someone to tell him it was all a joke.

A portley but jolly looking man came up to them, offering each of them a jug of dark liquid. Niall sniffed at it. Underneath the distinctly metallic tang he could smell honey. Whatever it was, it was certainly stronger than what he was used to so early in the morning. His eyes watered a little.

“Blame the lack of romance on time travel, not me,” Louis spoke up, gnawing at his bottom lip as he stared at Harry. “It’s okay, right? Say the word, we can change it.”

Niall flickered his gaze between the two. He had known it would be a full on experience from the moment Louis suggested it, but he was sure Harry would love it all the same. Harry tended to surprise him, though, so he watched on tenterhooks, as Harry took in the scene.

“No, it’s - No, it’s perfect. Lou, sweetheart. It’s perfect.” He let his hands fall to his sides, seemingly at a loss. “I can’t believe this.” He grinned at Louis. “It’s _beautiful_.”

Louis preened, clearly relieved. “Historical wedding for a historical boy.”

“But, _how_?” Harry laughed, eyes following one of the jesters, cartwheeling behind the tent.

“A certain Baron Percy owes me a favour. Helped him out with a little mire beast problem a few years back.”

Harry turned into Louis’ side, ducking his head to mumble in his ear, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, love,” Louis said, softly. He pulled away so he could face the other man, arm tightening around his waist. “I’d do anything for you.”

Lucy barked at their ankles. “Are you excited, girl?” Betty asked as she scratched behind her ear.

“So,” Louis started, glimmer in his eye. “Ready to get this show of the road?”

They all turned to Harry, who looked almost ready to burst. “Yes,” he urged. “Yes, let’s go. Louis, come on.”

The wedding itself took up most of the morning. If Niall was honest, he didn’t have a clue what was going on for the most part. It wasn’t like any wedding he’d been to before. He could recognise a few traditional beats, but the rest of it was medieval gibberish. From the look of the chaplain, he was pretty sure the man might have been making it up as he went along.

Not that anybody cared. The matching grins on Harry and Louis’ faces were enough to get them through.

 _“Are you going to Scarborough Fair; parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,”_ the angelic voice of the minstrel cut through the wind atop the hill, washing down to hillside to the rolling sea below.

By the afternoon, Niall had settled himself down onto one of the solid wooden benches, best placed to to watch all the fun. He’d eaten so much, he didn’t trust himself to make too many sudden movements. _“Tell him to make me a cama - cambrar - cabrinic -”_ Liam sang loudly as he approached, not quite as melodious as he usually was. “Oh, God, this is strong.” The man groaned as he dropped down onto the bench next to Niall. “What is this?”

“Mead.”

“What’s in mead?”

“Don’t know.” Niall frowned, eyeing his drink suspiciously. “Yeast?”

Harry and Louis were huddled together at the edge of the tent. Their heads were bent close, their smiles reaching their eyes.

“They grow up so fast.”

Niall turned to Liam as the other man watched the two newlyweds. “That they do,” he agreed, with a sip of his drink. His eye flicked back up to Harry, pressing his lips against Louis’ hairline.

“It seems like only last year I was buying him teddy bears,” Liam continued, wistfully. One look at Niall’s face, though, and he stalled. “Sorry, I don’t mean to joke. I -”

“It’s all right, Liam,” Niall waved him off. “I don’t mind, really.” And he didn’t. He still had trouble reconciling the time he spent with James growing up as raising his son, but he understood it enough to let any bitterness go. He was still working on his bitterness at future events, however.  

“It’s the mead.” A flush was creeping up Liam’s neck and Niall grinned. Liam always had a pretty low tolerance when it came to drink.

The harpist carried on with their rendition of Scarborough Fair, Niall hummed along under his breath. The cool wind helped him keep his head clear. He searched out Betty across the courtyard, finding her trying to drag Harry away towards the musicians. Harry gave in after little struggle, spinning her around. Her dress fanned out around her and Niall smiled.

“They look happy,” Liam said, after a while.

“Yeah.” Lucy came to rest her head on Niall’s knee. She looked worn out, having exhausted herself investigating all the strange smells around her.

“It’s such a shame.”

“Liam,” Niall warned. On top of being quick to succumb, Liam had always been a very maudlin drunk.

“No, I know.” His friend scrunched up his face, shaking his head like a heavyweight. “But - I just - I see his face sometimes, Niall. In my sleep.” He turned wide eyes towards Niall, leaning against him a little for support. “He said - he said to me, that I was a good man, that I was saving him.”

“Mate.”

“Sorry. _Sorry._ Jesus, I shouldn’t be putting this on you, of all people. Bloody mead.” He set down his tankard. “Weddings.” He gave a self deprecating shrug. “You know. Set me off.”

“Yeah. You were in tears for most of mine, if I remember.” Niall shoved him, teasing, trying to ignore the tightening knot in his stomach. A few metres away, Betty and Harry danced. Niall’s eyes met Louis’ as they both watched. In that instance, he plastered a smile on his face, not wanting to bring Louis down with him. He was sure the time lord knew exactly what he faced.

By the evening, as the sun set behind the tall tower, a bonfire was lit at the other end of the courtyard. A few of the castle’s children had dared to come close enough to play by the fire, their shrieking laughter weaving in and out of the music.

Betty waltzed towards him, and he leant forward in anticipation. _“Between the salt water and the sea strand; then he’ll be a true love of mine.”_ She ducked her head, her hair spilling down her sides, and kissed Niall’s lips. “This was lovely. Just lovely,” she hummed, curling herself into Niall’s side. “They make such a good pair.”

“As good as us?” Niall asked, smile crooked.

“A definite close second.” She pressed her face to Niall’s shoulder, squeezing lightly at his arm. “Dance with me? You’ve been quiet today.”

“I know.” He shifted, scratching at his nose. “My baby, all grown up.”

“We did pretty well. All things considered.”

Niall huffed out a laugh. “Better than.”

They were quiet for a moment before Betty said, quietly, “I love you.”

He looked at her then, feeling himself calm a little. “I love you, too,” he croaked, running a hand through her hair as she nestling against him once more.

“Dad! Daaaad!”

Niall had, after a lot of winding up to it, managed to move from the bench to lean against the high stone wall at the edge of the yard. It was cooler there and he rested his head against the stone, watching as Harry made his ambling way over, Lucy hot on his heels.

“Hey, kiddo. You having fun?”

“ _Yes._ Isn’t this amazing? Married, Dad! I’m married. To Louis!”

“I’d noticed,” Niall replied with a chuckle.

Harry pouted, looking up at him through heavy eyelashes. “You approve?”

Niall almost spat out his drink. “Of course I approve. Why do people keep asking me that?” he muttered to himself. “Why would you ask that?”

“Don’t know.” Harry shrugged, leaning back against the stone. “He’s the Doctor. All mysterious. Fun to travel with. Maybe not so fun to have your kid married to.”

“He loves you.”

“He does.” Harry smiled wide, taking over his whole face. “He really does, Dad.” He leant closer, whispering, “He told me his name.”

In an instant, Niall thought back to the Byzantium, the sound of Louis’ distraught voice when Harry had whispered in his ear. He blinked. “Do you know what? I love him, as well. I’m glad you two found each other.” His gaze flickered over Harry’s face. “No matter what.”

Harry leveled him with an intense look and, not for the first time, Niall wondered if he knew more than he let on. “Thank you.”

“You have to look after him, Harry. He needs you, just as much as you need him.”

“I know that. _I know._ ” Harry looked down, teeth dragging against his lip. “Used to be, I only had the stars to tell my secrets to. I think maybe I was telling them to him all along.” He shrugged, squinting a little. “I know him. I know who he is, that he’s done some things in his past - Well, I - I think, what I’m trying to say - I don’t think there’s anything he could do to make me stop loving him.”

Niall could help it, he reached out and ruffled his son’s hair. “Shouldn’t you be telling him that, instead of me?”

“Oh, I have done. I tell him all the time.”

“Go have more fun. I’m going to stay here and wallow some more in my old age. It’s only right. Father of the groom and all.”

“‘Old age’,” Harry echoed, scoffing. “Right.”

From across the way Louis looked over to them, jerking his head at the sound of Harry’s laugh. He winked at Niall, with a smile, twirling a still very tipsy looking Liam around in circles by the musicians. Betty was talking to one of the lutists as she played. The stars twinkled in the sky above, brighter than Niall had ever seen them in town. Maybe they could stay there forever, Niall thought; with the stars, and the warmth of the fire, and the roar of the waves far below.

 _“Remember me to one who lives there,”_ he sang under his breath, closing his eyes and listening to the waves. _“He once was a true love of mine.”_

~

**09.50 Transpennine Express, Scarborough to Liverpool Lime Street ~ 2022**

Niall had assumed it would be a while before he saw his son and Louis again. However, as was increasingly the case, Niall turned out to be dead wrong. Two weeks had passed since the wedding and Niall was on the train to Leeds for a hospital mandated development course, gazing out of the window. His headphones were plugged in and his mind was elsewhere. He almost thought he was imagining it, then, when he spotted Harry striding down the carriage towards him, a somewhat resigned looking Liam in tow.

“All right, man?” he greeted, winding his headphones around his phone.

Liam grunted in response, dragging himself into the seat on the other side of the small table. “I’ve just come off the Saturday night shift. Don’t talk to me.” He levelled Niall with a glare. “Did you know I’m ‘sposed to have a date tonight?”

In the seat opposite, Harry sat down with an soft humph. “I’ve already said you’ll be back in time, Li,” he exasperated.

Niall ignored the gentle back and forth. “Hey, love, you doing okay?” he asked Harry. His son was dressed simply in a plain, blue jumper and dark trousers. His soft, wavy hair was tucked behind his ears.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I just - I wondered, have you seen Louis? I’ve been trying to get a message to him, but I’m not having any luck.”

Niall leant back against the scratchy fabric of the train seat. “Have you tried calling him?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “He does, literally, live inside a telephone.”

“Seems a bit pedestrian.” Harry scrunched up his nose at the idea, looking out of the window.

Rolling his eyes, Niall scoffed. “You people.” He dug out his phone from his back pocket and brought up Louis’ name.

 _“Bonjour,”_ came Louis’ voice through the speaker.

“Hey, Lou,” Niall said. “You are required.”

 _“I thought I felt a disturbance in the force,”_ came the smirking reply. _“Hang on, I’ll be with you in a tick.”_

After he hung up, Niall set his eyes on Harry once more. “Say,” he drew out the word, in thought. “How long do you spend without him? Like, in between visits?”

“Depends.” Harry shrugged. “Not that long, I’d miss him. I get by on my own, though.”

Niall hummed.

They got off at the next stop. Malton’s small railway station mirrored the town itself, capturing the quaintness and whimsy of a bygone age. They took a shortcut to the carpark through a gap in the stone wall. The Tardis was standing proud, blocking the taxi rank, a number of scowling cab drivers parked behind it.

Leaning against the rough blue panels was Louis. He watched them approach with a grin. A pair 3D glasses - the old fashioned kind, with red and blue, plastic lenses - rested on his nose. Gripped in his hand was a box of popcorn the size of his head. “Gentlemen,” he welcomed, pushing away from the Tardis. “How nice of you to join me. There’s a cute little cinema here, you know.” He threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth as Liam and Niall greeted him. “Serves tea. Nice ring.” Louis nodded to Harry’s hand as they drew level. The dull silver reflected the sun, a thin sliver of Whitby jet glimmering in the light. “I have one just like it.”

He wiggled his left hand in the air, and Harry pulled it towards him for a closer look. “Oh, looks new.”

“Is a little.” Louis said, lightly, “Just got back from my honeymoon, in fact.”

Harry dropped Louis’ hand. “Have you?” he teased. He leant against the frame of the Tardis, now, folding his arms over his chest. “How exciting. Florana was lovely, wasn’t it?”

“Your face is lovely.”

Harry chuckled, cheeks bunching. “Smooth,” he said, before pressing a light kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Thank you. I’ve been practicing.” Louis looked at the ground around them, pouting a little. “Where’s Lucy?”

“I left her with mum.” Harry rolled his eyes when Louis simply frowned harder. “She’d just run off where we’re going.”

“Oh? And where _are_ we going?”

“Arles. Eighteen ninety.”

“Eighteen ninety?” Louis narrowed his eyes. “What are you planning?”

Harry cocked his head at Liam and Niall, and they shuffled closer. He pulled what looked like a museum guide out of his back pocket, straightening the crinkled paper as he spoke. “Well, I was visiting that Van Gogh exhibition you keep saying you’re going to take me to.”

“I _will_ take you to it,” Louis huffed. “I’m a busy man, you know -”

“Ah, newlyweds,” Harry interrupted. “So optimistic. So much to learn.” Louis scowled and Harry laughed again. “But, that’s not the point. The point is, that I saw _this_.” He jabbed his finger at one of the pictures in the guide.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Niall asked. He followed Louis’ gaze, looking down at the picture. The caption underneath read, ‘The Church at Auvers’. It was a nice picture, Niall thought. The rich, blue sky in the background, the meandering lines of the church walls, the intricate windows. That’s when he saw it. The shadow in the glass.

“Uhuh. That’s not supposed to be there.”

“What isn’t?” Liam asked, forehead crinkled.

Louis tapped his finger on the figure in the window. It was dark, just an outline, really. But it looked out of place; hidden inside the church.

“Can’t make it out,” Louis muttered, pressing his face close to the image, lifting the glasses away from his eyes. “Does look a little foreboding, I have to admit.”

“So, you’ll come?” Harry asked, as they all straightened once more.

Louis grinned, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He cocked his hip, squinting up at Harry. “I’ve always wanted to meet Van Gogh, you know.”

Next to him, Liam cut in, “I think you're pronouncing it wrong -”

“Do you?” Louis asked, tone incredulous. Liam looked like he was about to reply, when Niall stopped him.

“Maybe we can ask him when we see him,” he offered.

“Smart.” Louis clicked his tongue, before spinning on his feet and pulling the Tardis doors open. “Come on!” he called. “Allons-y.”

~

**Arles, France ~ 1890**

Nineteenth century france was warmer than Niall had expected it to be. The air felt close, even though it was plainly late evening when they’d arrived. The four of them headed down a narrow cobbled path, set tightly between stone buildings.

“We’ll need a plan of attack, I suppose,” Louis thought outloud. “First things first, we find dear old Vincent. He can lead us to our mysterious friend.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Liam said, shoes clicking against the cobbles.

Louis made a despairing noise. “Shouldn’t be,” he agreed. “But do things usually go in our favour?” The rest of them chuckled as Louis tapped his fingers against his mouth, thinking. “If I were one of the greatest painters of all time, where would I be?”

“He’ll be in some quaint cafe somewhere,” Harry said, nodding to himself. He had a dreamy expression on his face as he gazed into the middle distance. “In a sort of earthy light, wooden chairs and tables outside, stars twinkling in the sky.”

Liam sniggered and Louis halted on the path. “Do you have a crush?”

Pulling a face, Harry defended himself. “I’m a fan.”

They wondered the dim streets for a while longer, following patches of light that formed delicate shadows on the uneven floor. The sounds of people chatting and laughing could be heard from around several corners, bouncing around the streets like a maze. Eventually, Harry reached out his arms, stopping the rest of them in their tracks.

It was almost exactly as Harry had imagined, Niall noted with a smile. Underneath a canopy of stars, warm light flickering against the side of his face, Vincent Van Gogh sat outside a small cafe, every bit the inch of his self portraits.

Louis practically skipped over, the rest of them following in his wake. “Hi,” Louis breathed, approaching the table. “Mr Van Gogh, I presume?”

Beside him, Harry let out a strange kind of whimper. Vincent looked the pair up and down. At his lack of response, Niall pushed past the two of them, sending a smile over towards the artist. “Sorry, about them,” he began, shaking his head in a show solidarity. “I’m Niall.” He reached out his hand and was relieved when Vincent shook it, his grip soft.

“Vincent,” he said. His voice was mellow, a faint accent curling around the word.

“This is my, er, _brother_ , Harry,” he continued, pulling Harry closer as the other man smiled a little too wide. “And Liam, and -”

Louis lent forward, offering a small salut. “I'm the Doctor.”

The hesitant smile dropped from Vincent’s face. “I knew it,” he hissed.

“Knew what?” Louis asked.

“My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help.” Vincent sounded more defeated than angry, Niall noticed, his eyes downcast.

“Actually, not that kind of doctor.” Louis let out a nervous laugh, brushing Vincent’s words away with an airy hand. “Don’t worry, happens more often than you’d think. That's nice. Isn’t that nice?” Niall turned to see what Louis was talking about. On the table, next to Vincent’s half finished glass, was a painting. It was one of his self-portraits, red beard and straw hat on full display.

Harry sighed. “Wonderful. One of my favourites.”

“One of your favourite what’s?” Vincent asked, sounding perplexed. “You've never seen my work before.”

The rest of them bit their tongues as Harry scrambled for a response. “No. No, I haven’t. I just meant, like, generally. Out of all the paintings I’ve seen … ever.”

“You can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I can do.”

“Jesus,” Liam muttered. Vincent looked over to him, and he covered himself with a loud cough.

“Yeah,” Louis said, as if to fill the quiet. “Vincent - Can I call you Vincent?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Painted any churches recently, perchance? Or, you know.” He shrugged, lips pulled down. “Got any churchy sort of pictures in the pipelines?”

Vincent sat back in his chair. He made a strange face, as if he couldn’t quite understand what Louis wanted. “Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right.”

Louis’ face split into a grin. “Perfect. That’s just peachy.”

There was a momentary pause, where the night was quiet around them, before it was slashed with a piercing scream. An young woman came running around the corner, he hair flying out of its careful style. “Murder!” she yelled. “There’s been another murder! Help me!”

The customers of the cafe all jumped up with a start, clambering to follow the young lady back down the street. As people jostled their table at all sides, Niall commented, “Sure, that doesn’t sound quite so peachy.”

“Just one trip, Niall,” Liam groaned, as they headed to follow the thickening crowd. “That’s all I’m asking. One trip, without monsters, or murders, or risking the space time continuum.”

Louis grabbed at his and Niall’s arms, rushing out, “Blue, shush. Vincent. _Harry_ , come on.” When Harry ignored him, and simply continued to stare at the artist some more, Louis kicked his shin.

The crowd came to a slow stop and they worked their way to the first. Niall grimaced as his eyes fell on the still body of a young woman. Her ragged clothes were stained with blood, rivers of red trickling along the cobbles. Underneath the fabric, he could see the dark slashes where her flesh had been torn.

“God,” he whispered. “She's been ripped open.”

“What the hell could’ve done that?” Liam wondered aloud.

An older woman pushed her way through the throng of people, her face the very picture of despair. She let out a strangled scream, throwing herself over the girl’s body. “Away, you vultures,” she yelled, fierce eyes on the crowd. “This is my daughter. She’s my daughter. Get away from her!”

Upon seeing the distress she was in, Harry took several cautious steps closer. “Okay. It’s okay, we’ll -”

At his words, the woman’s gaze landed on the group of them, honing in quickly on Vincent as he lingered at the edge of the crowd. Rather than placating her, the sight seem to rile her up further.

“Get that madman out of here!” she yelled, her voice cracking.

Niall yelled in outrage when the crowd began to hurl stones at Vincent, hitting of the rest of them in the process. He brought his hands up to shield himself, and the five of them pushed back through the mass of bodies, hands reaching out as they went.

“You brought this here. Your madness! You!” The woman’s voice followed them as the darting away. “This is your fault.”

They stumbled forward together until they emerged on a quieter street. As soon as they were free, Vincent headed away, strides long and deliberate. Harry jogged to catch up with him.

“Hey,” he asked, panting slightly. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I'm used to it,” Vincent replied. And to all the world, he sounded as unbothered as he claimed.

They walked in silence for a few moments and Niall wondered silently where they would end up.

“‘Another murder’,” Louis pondered. “That’s what she said, ‘There’s been another murder’.” He turned to the rest of them, questioning.

“There was one only a week ago,” Vincent replied. “It's a terrible time.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Very interesting,” he muttered to himself. After a beat, he sprung a mischievous grin over to the artist. “Hey, it’s late. Better get you home.”

Vincent nodded, asking, “Where are you staying tonight?”

“Vincent, you're too kind,” Louis replied, loudly, slinging an arm over Vincent’s shoulders.

Grinning, Niall spared a glance at Harry. “Dark night,” he said, pointing up at the sky. “Very starry.” Harry smiled in response, pushing him forward before they got left behind.

Vincent Van Gogh’s home was a modest affair. Set between a collection of houses, the small thatched building opened up to a shared courtyard, clothes hanging out to dry. Inside, the sparse furniture was plain, but well made. Candles dowsed the place in a welcoming light. The most remarkable thing, that took Niall’s breath away, was the art. Against each wall, resting on every available surface, were Van Gogh’s masterpieces. Like the contents of a gallery, propped up against a bottle of wine.

“It's not much,” Vincent said, turning to look at them as they gathered in the small living room. “I live on my own. But you should be okay for one night. One night.”

Liam sent Niall a look, which showed quite clearly how much he believed they’d only be there for one night.

As they milled about the room, each of them drawn to different pictures, Vincent held out his arm to Liam, “Watch out,” he said, waving at a canvas hanging from a line along the low ceiling. “That one's wet.”

“What?” Liam muttered, raising his head to see the instantly recognisable Bedroom in Arles, bed along the right of the room, lone chair pushed against the wall.

Looking intently at a dark blue painting on the wall, stars dotted across the canvas, swirls looping effortless within the paint, Louis let out a low whistle.

Vincent went about serving them all drinks, while all the rest of them could do was to smile and blink stupidly at each other, surrounded by works of beauty.

“I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me,” Vincent said, voice low, as he handed out cups to each of them. The scent of coffee was strong, and it was just then that Niall realised how hungry he was, and how sore his feet were.  

“I think - I think they’re brilliant,” Harry stumbled over his words, coffee cradled in his hands and a look of awe plastered across his face. The others nodded enthusiastically.  “Honestly, just,” he searched for the words. “Just beautiful.”

“Well, you're very kind,” Vincent said, ducking his head to Harry. “And kindness is most welcome.” As the artist continued to speak, Niall spotted Liam heading out the back door, clearly having seen further pieces of intrigue. “It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see,” Vincent was saying. “I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of.”

Niall grinned, sipping at his bitter coffee. “I don’t think truer words were ever spoken,” Louis said, quietly.

“It's colour. Colour that holds the key. I can hear the colours. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is calling to me. Come on. Come and get me. Capture my mystery.”

His climactic words were followed by a loud bout of swearing from outside as Liam yelled up a storm.

“Ah, hell. Blue!” Louis shouted, as they all set down their drinks in a hurry, rushing to the courtyard. “What have we said about running off!”

The man himself was curled on the ground, one hand cradling the back of his head. Niall crouched down next to him. “You all right, man?” he asked, pulling Liam’s hand away to get a better look. There wasn’t any blood. “What happened?”

“I don’t have a clue,” Liam whined, grimacing a little as he shifted on the ground. He looked up at Niall, the whites of his eyes bright in the dark. “There was nothing here. I was looking at the paintings out here and something hit me. I couldn’t see it.”

Harry sniffed, surveying the small yard. “Well, it’s gone now.”

“No! No!”

Vincent’s yells caught them all by surprise, and Louis soothed, “Hey, buddy. Take it easy!”

The other man wasn’t to be calmed, however. His eyes were focused on the air in the middle of the yard, hands held in front of him, almost pleading, as he backed away to the far wall.

“Er, what’s he doing?” Liam asked, climbing to his feet with Niall’s help.

Louis frowned. “I don't know,” he said, slowly.

In that moment, Vincent grabbed a pitchfork that had been resting against the neighbouring house. He raised it in the air. From the way he held himself, it was clear he was preparing himself for an attack.

“Run. Run!” he yelled.

It had been Niall’s experience, that whenever someone shouted at you to run, with such conviction in their voice, it was always a good idea to do what they said. Even if you didn’t see any danger. “I think we should probably run,” Niall suggested, trying, and failing, to pull Louis and Harry back.

“He must be having a seizure of some kind,” Louis muttered, ignoring Niall wholeheartedly. “We need to calm him down.”

At the other side of the courtyard, Vincent had began to madly stab at the air between them.

Harry stepped forward into the space, his hands outstretched before him. “Easy, Vincent,” he breathed. “Easy.”

“Look out!” the artist yelled, pointing to a spot just to the left of Harry. A second later, Harry was knocked to the side, thrown several feet in the air, landing with a painful sounding thud on the stone floor. Niall’s heart felt like it missed a beat.

“Harry!” Louis rushed, as Harry pushed himself to his feet. He held back from running over, however, eyeing the space in the middle of the courtyard. “I think there’s something here.” He grabbed a nearby pole, raising it into the air like a harpoon.

“You can see him, too?” Vincent asked, breathlessly, his eyes wide.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then Louis was sent flying backwards, crashing into a stack of crates behind them.

“No,” he whined, face scrunched up in discomfort and he tried to dislodge himself.

Niall braced himself, sure that he was about to become the next victim of the invisible being. Vincent lunged, however, his pitchfork hanging in the air for a moment before he pulled it back. Dust shifted on the ground, spiralling in the air. Vincent relaxed, taking a few deep breaths.

“It’s gone,” he said, dropping the pitchfork with a loud clatter.

Niall slumped down to the ground, feeling cold sweat gathering on his palms.

“What was it?” he heard Liam ask.

“Can you -” Harry croaked, limping over to where they were gathered. He looked over to Vincent, expression sombre. “Can you draw it?”

Watching Vincent draw was an experience, one that was just what Niall needed after that unnerving display in the yard. They gathered inside the living, door firmly shut against the outside, and settled down as the other man leant over his canvas. Charcoal in hand, he concentrated intensely until, finally, he sat up straight, presenting the sketch with a concerned frown.

“Oh, wow,” Louis said under his breath, taking the canvas into his hand.

Liam whistle at the creature, brought to life with heavy, black strokes.

“Looks like a parrot,” Niall said, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Harry. “What? It does.”

The creature on the page had a large beak, though its body resembled something like a lion, plumage and features turning into scales the further down its spin they travelled. Large claws extended from its front and hind paws.

Harry grunted, softly. “More like a griffin.”

“That’s a krafayis,” Louis said from across the room. He leant against the wall, candle light flickering close to his face. “They travel all across space, their territories cover whole solar systems. Sometimes pack members get left behind. They’re a brutal race. The pack will never come back to one creature.” He rubbed his jaw, eyes travelling across the group. “You end up with single krafayis dotted around the universe. Merciless and utterly abandoned.” Shaking his head, he finished. “They kill until they’re killed, which tends to take a while, since they can’t be seen.”

After a beat, Vincent added, “But I can see them.”

“Because you’re special.” Louis smiled, pushing away from the wall with a twinkle in his eye. “We can end his reign of terror.”

Harry groaned, rising from the floor to stand at full height, stretching his arms over his head. “Tomorrow,” he ordered, eyes resting on Louis. “Now, we sleep.”

~

The bright morning light was warm and glorious against Niall’s skin. He revelled in it, letting it spill down his back. He could hear Liam, Louis, and Harry talking in low, unconcerned voices behind him. He savoured the sound of the birds above and the feel of the warm earth beneath his bare feet.

The door swung open, and he opened his eyes.

Vincent emerged, his expression one of delighted confusion.

“I wanted to thank you for saving Liam last night,” Harry announced, standing up. “We’re quite fond of him.” He smiled. “Thought I'd brighten things up.”

Surrounding them all were dozens of vases, all spilling over with sunflowers. The vivid yellow made the place somehow even warmer. Niall had rolled his eyes as he watched Harry lug them all over in the early hours. It had been worth it though, he thought now, as he watched the smile creep across Vincent’s face.

Beyond the houses, Niall could see a field of wheat, blowing gently in the breeze.

“You could, I don’t know, maybe paint them, or something? Just a thought.” Harry shrugged, innocently, pushing a heavy set of sunglasses up his nose where they’d started to slip. “Reckon it’d be nice.”

“Yes, well, they're not my favourite flowers.” Vincent held the plume of one of the sunflowers in his palm, running his fingers across the petals.

Niall scoffed. “You, Vincent Van Gogh, don't like sunflowers?”

Vincent looked over to him, a small smile on his face. “No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But, you know, they are a challenge.”

“One to rise to?” Louis asked. Vincent bowed his head and Louis smirked. “About this church, then?” he said, leaning forward. “In the mood for it today?”

“What about the monster?” Vincent replied, his eyes flicking between the Louis and Harry, who was still standing with a stupid grin on his face.

“I’m fairly sure he’ll be there,” Louis assured. “Promise.”

Vincent paused, nodding lightly. “Okay,” he turned, waving towards the door. “I'll get my things.”

From his seat in the sunny courtyard, Louis said, “No rush. Don’t you worry, we'll get this all sorted, and be out of your hair in no time.”

For a second Niall was sure that he saw a look of panic travel across Vincent’s face. It was masked quickly, however. In that instant, though, Niall remembered what he knew of Van Gogh from school. That he’d cut off his own ear in a violent rage. That’d shot himself in the chest, ending his own life.

As if reading his mind, once Vincent had returned to the house, Louis murmured, “This could be a bad idea.”

“It must be, if you’re thinking it,” Liam joked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis. “What is it?” he asked, voice rough.

“Eighteen ninety is Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting,” Louis started. “If anything happens to him now, half the pictures on the walls of the world's galleries will disappear.” He looked over to the rest of them. “And it’ll be on us.”

Niall felt a little queasy. “I’ll go talk to him,” he said, ignoring the dubious looks he got in response, and headed back inside.

He was expecting it, really, when he knocked on Vincent’s door and there was no answer. Opening it with a gentle shove, he fell upon the room, just like the painting. Vincent lay face down on the bed, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

“Vincent?” Niall pushed further into the room. “Vincent! Are you - Can I do anything?

“It's so clear you cannot,” came the reply. His voice was muffled by his pillow, but the pain in his words was clear as day. “And when you leave, and everyone always leaves, I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope.”

“Hey, man.” Niall crouched near the top of the bed, biting his lip. He spoke gently, “Look, you know, in my experience, even when people think there’s no hope, surprisingly, there always is.”

“Then your experience is incomplete. I know how it will end. And it will not end well.”

“Mate, Come out. Come on, let's go outside.”

“Get out!” Vincent roared, his face contorted. As he raised his head, Niall could see the tears staining his cheeks, his red and puffy eyes, full of sadness. “You get out. What are you doing here?” he spat at Niall. “What are you doing here?”

Niall backed away. He didn’t want to leave, but he couldn’t think of what else to do. “Right, I’ll go,” he said. “Sorry. I’ll leave.”

He closed the door behind him, lingering just long enough to hear the man behind it began to sob once more.

The others were waiting for him outside.

“How’d it go?” Liam asked.

Niall shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He scrunched his eyes up, lifting his face to the sun. “We should leave.”

To his surprise, Louis nodded in agreement. “He's a delicate man, everyone knows that,” he said, voice soft. “Christ. It’s just a few months time from now that he'll -” He bit his lip. “Well, he'll take his own life.”

At his side, Harry whimpered. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s history.”

“History can be changed.”

Louis let out a gentle sigh. “Not always,” he said, so quiet that Niall could hardly hear him.

They gathered their things together. Niall didn’t feel much like fighting a monster anymore, but he knew it had to be done. They lingered for longer than they needed to, doing several sweeps of the house, checking that there was nothing they missed, taking a long look at the works of art stuffed carelessly around the room.

Niall stepped up next to Harry as the other man stared thoughtfully at a painting shoved behind several jars. It was a small courtyard, with high bricked walls. Men in striped uniforms walked in a large circle around the yard, the faces twisted, bodies hunched over.

“Prisoners Exercising,” Harry said.

“Huh?”

He nodded at the picture. “That’s what this is called.”

Niall looked at it once more. The never ending circle.

“Right, lads. We can still do this on our own.” Louis was injecting some levity into his voice that Niall was sure he didn’t feel. “We’ll just have to rock up to the church and hope that this fella still turns up.” He clapped, turning towards the door. “Come on.”

They were cut off, however, by Vincent. The artist emerged from his room, fully dressed, canvas and paints clutched in his hands.

He smiled at them, placing a straw hat on his head. “I'm ready,” he said, lightly. “Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, Vincent._
> 
> But also, consider this: it’s the final countdown. Da-nah nah naaah.
> 
> Reblog my tumblr post ([here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/153077962005/lost-to-the-tide-by-missberrycake-63k-pairing)) and make my freaking week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Good grief. I’m not _quite_ as happy with this story as I was ‘We Can Call it Science’, but I’ve loved writing it nonetheless. This chapter is the longest so far … apparently I have trouble letting go. 
> 
> To think, this was originally supposed to be a twelve thousand word one shot. If somebody had told me five years ago that going over my self-imposed word count was going to be a problem for me, I would have laughed in their face. 
> 
> *clenches fist* 
> 
>   _Progress._

******Arles, France ~ 1890**

They walked, unhurried, to the church to meet the mysterious monster that awaited them. The air was a little humid, full of the dirt they kicked up from the track. Niall squinted against the sun as he laid eyes on Vincent, stopping ahead for the rest of them to catch up.

“I'm sorry,” Harry said quietly to the artist, his hands shoved in his pockets. “That you're so sad.”

Vincent smiled lightly. “But I'm not,” he replied. At Harry’s dubious expression he added, “Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now.” He nodded to Louis, walking across the path from him. “If the Doctor can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, sounding perplexed. “I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine.”

“Oh, Doctor. I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone, I think."

“I'm not sad.”

Harry was regarding Louis with a strange expression, as if he was waiting for an explanation.

Even as Louis remained resolute, Vincent shrugged. “It's all right,” he said, softly. “I understand.”

The look Louis gave Liam and Niall then smacked of panic. It was lucky, perhaps, that at that moment they were disturbed by a small procession coming towards them on the path. The group moved slowly, with a deliberate tread. They were dressed solely in black, tears running down the faces of many. Niall eyes quickly fell on to on the rough wooden coffin, carried carefully on the back of a horse and cart. Flowers had been scattered across the lid, a delicate sprinkling of colour against the weathered wood.

Vincent stopped short. “Oh no, it's that poor girl from the village.”

As the procession approached, they backed up onto the dry grass bank. Vincent pulled off his large brimmed hat as they passed, not a glance to be spared.

When they finally reached Auvers church Vincent set up his easel and canvas with a practiced ease. The rest of them hovered awkwardly around him, torn between awe that they were getting to see one of the greatest painters that ever lived work in the flesh, and the increasing anxiety that at any second an invisible creature may launch an attack on them.

“And you’ll definitely let me know, if you see any,” Louis wiggled his fingers in front of Vincent’s unimpressed face, “monsters?”

“Yes,” Vincent repeated. “While I may be mad, I'm not stupid.”

Louis huffed out a small laugh, before he stepped back, not taking his eyes off the other man. “I’m not too sure about the mad part. You know, depression is one of the most complex -”

“Shush,” Vincent cut him off. He raised his hand, paintbrush at the ready, to the blank canvas. “I'm working.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Yes!” he said, “Yes, of course. Paint, you must paint.” He waved his arms towards the church. “Do the - Do the art … thing.”

The four of them left Vincent to it, Harry with a small whine as they settled further into the graveyard.

The day passed, the sun moved across the sky, shadows sweeping around the tall headstones. Nestled against the base of an impressive monument of the grim reaper himself, Niall and Liam passed a bag of sweets between them.

“Who’s the date with?” Niall asked, as he chomped down on the flavoured jelly.

Near the church Vincent continued to work, unbothered by the sinking of the sun behind him.

Liam groaned, shifting to sit up straighter. “Her name’s Jenna,” he said. “She works down at the aquarium. Her brother works at the theatre with Bett.”

“Oh, she back to matchmaking?”

“I don’t think she ever stopped, just changed her tactics.” The two of them shared a knowing laugh. “Still, I’m looking forward to it. She seems nice.”

A muffled thump sounded next to them as Louis dropped down onto the grass, Harry following not far behind.

“I think he’s almost finished,” Harry said, crossing his legs and lowering himself gracefully to the floor.

Louis groaned, legs splayed out. “Is this how time normally passes?” he asked, dramatically. “Really slowly. In the right order? It’s rude, is what it is. We’ve been stood up by an alien.”

“Are you all right?” Harry said, a few small lines creasing his forehead. He reached out to run his fingers through Louis’ hair. “You’re nervous. Why are you nervous?”

“I don’t know.” He craned his neck to look over to Vincent and muttered, “There's something not right and I can't quite put my finger on it.

An owl hooted in the dark and Vincent shot up from his stool.

“There!” he shouted, pointing his paintbrush towards the church. “He’s there, at the window.”

Louis launched himself from the ground, the others hot on his tail. Niall stuffed his bag of sweets into his pocket hurriedly.

“About bloody time. Right, I’m going in.” The determined look on Louis’ face was clear even in the poor light.

“Well, I'm coming too,” Vincent rushed out, shoving down his paintbrush and palette.

Louis looked so outraged that Niall almost laughed. “No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. Absolutely not.”

“But you're not armed.”

“I am,” Louis scoffed.

“What with?”

Louis huffed as he walked slowly backwards towards the church. “Overconfidence, a small screwdriver, and a very overprotective husband.” He grinned. “I'm absolutely sorted. Sonic never fails. Practically. Any chance you lot don’t want to come with me?” he said, eyes falling on Harry, Liam, and Niall.

In practiced unison, they all promptly replied, “No.”

They entered the church slowly, trying desperately to listen for the sound of the creature.

“You know,” Harry started, even his whispers loud against the cold stone. “This is really stupid. How are we supposed to fight something we can’t see?”

“We draw it out, don’t we? Make it so -”

They never found out exactly what Louis was intending, however. He was cut off by the loud scraping of church pews against the floor, a clear path heading directly towards them through the splintered seating.

“Crap,” Louis cursed and they all hurtled towards the next wing of the church

“In here,” Liam called, stopping short at the wooden confessional tucked into the corner. Niall looked over his shoulder. He didn’t think the krafayis had followed them.

The last one in, Niall pulled the confessional door shut behind him. It was cramped inside, Harry’s face shoved up against the lattice.

It took a few moments for them all to catch their breath before Louis whispered, “Okay, new plan. We need to stay absolutely quiet. Can you breathe a little quieter there, Blue? Niall.” Niall levelled him with a glare. “Niall, stop fidgeting.”

“You’re standing on me,” he replied through gritted teeth.

“Shush,” Harry scolded, his head cocked slightly as he listened to the church outside. They all listened with him. After a long pause of nothing, Louis opened his mouth, as if to speak.

The wooden panel at the side of the confessional cracked in half and they were sent toppling into each other as the beast attacked.

“Jesus Christ!” Liam yelled in alarm.

Louis brushed splinters of wood off his sleeve. “That was your fault,” he said to Niall.

“You’re the one doing all the talking!” Niall barked.

The creature crashed against the other side of their shelter and Niall fell against the broken panels, his shoulder landing painfully against the floor. Rushing to his feet, the four of them closed ranks, eyes narrowed in an effort to find the creature in the room.

“Right, so,” Louis spoke through heaving breaths. “He’s got suped up hearing. Kind of like Wolverine!” He added excitedly, “Even has the claws!”

Niall practically growled when he retorted, “Do you think you could shut up?”

The sound of the church door slamming open alarmed them, and for a second Niall panicked that the alien had escaped. It wasn’t the creature escaping, though. It was Vincent, armed with nothing but an upturned chair and determined demeanour.

“Hey!” he shouted and Niall assumed he was facing up to the creature. He was staring at a point a few meters ahead of them, eyes focused somewhere above their heads. “Are you looking for me, sonny? Come on, over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you.”

Vincent jerked the chair in mid air, his long coat swirling around his knees. He flicked his eyes towards them for a second, flagging them down with his arm.

“Come on. _Quickly._ Get behind me.”

“You’re supposed to be outside,” Harry panted as they all hurried to comply.

“I’d rather not have to watch you lot be eaten, thanks,” Vincent replied, not taking his eyes off the empty space in front of him.

Beside him Louis was shifting, digging into his pockets to pull out his sonic screwdriver. The little light blinked and the familiar electronic whirring burst into life. Louis straightened up, aiming the screwdriver to where Vincent still had the wooden chair raised. It started to beep a little louder.

“Is it doing anything?” Liam asked, his eyes flicking between Vincent and the empty space in the middle of the room.

Vincent grimaced before shrugging. “Annoying him, I think.”

“Bollocks,” Louis cursed, giving up, arming falling back to his side. “Come on guys, let’s cut and run.”

He tapped Vincent on the shoulder and they all scuttled backwards, edging towards the door. Niall didn’t need to hear Vincent’s panicked yell to work out the krafayis was hot on their heels.

Once they were through the door, all five of them shoved their weight against it. As he grunted with the effort of trying to shove the door shut, Niall thought it was bizarre to see the creaking wood straining against thin air. Eventually, to the sound of the group of them straining to keep the creature restrained, Liam kicked sharply at the space beyond the door. The door slammed shut, and Harry shoved the heavy iron bolt across it.

Liam frowned at the door, stepping back to put some distance between it and himself. “Do you think it’s worth trying to talk to him?” he asked.

Niall pulled a face. “ _Talk to him?_ ”

“I get the feeling he's not really in the mood for conversation at this precise moment in time, mate,” Louis said. They were back outside again, the cooler night air going a long way to bring Niall’s heart rate down. It shot up again, however, when the creature began to hammer loudly on the door, dust falling on the ground around it.  

“No harm trying?” Harry suggested, weakly.

Louis huffed. “Fine.” He edged closer to the door once more, tapping lightly against the wood. “Hey, pal?” he called, tentatively. “Listen! I know you can understand me. I don’t reckon anybody’s talked to you for a fair while, yeah? Just, please, listen. We can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, you know,” he let out a small laugh. “Who knows?”

It didn’t seem to work. Louis still had his face pressed against the door when the large window of the church smash and clattered to the floor. A slight movement of the dust on the ground told Niall that the beast had clambered outside with them.

“Over here, mate!” Vincent, yelled, as the rest rushed to shelter behind one of the graveyard's larger stone monuments. Vincent grabbed his easel from where it had been discarded on the ground and raised it like a weapon, three pointed feet facing away from him.

“What's it up to now?” Louis called, clearly frustrated that he couldn’t get more involved.

“It's moving. Feeling its way around.”

“What?”

“It's like it's trapped,” Vincent said, sounding confused, still on edge. “It's moving around the edges of the yard.”

Louis expression slackened, as if something was just dawning on him. “Oh, I’m an idiot,” he said, dropping his forehead against the stone. “Why didn’t I think of that before?”

“Think of what?” Niall asked, voice quiet and frantic.

“Why it attacks but never eat its victims,” Louis said, eyes wide as he explained. “Why it was abandoned by its pack and left here to die. Why it’s feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the churchyard.”

Liam shook his head. “I ain’t getting it.”

“He can't see,” Harry said. He closed his eyes, grimacing a little. “ _He's blind_. That explains why he has such perfect hearing!”

“Which unfortunately also explains,” Vincent shouted from beyond the monument, “why it is now turning around and heading straight for us.” He raised his easel once more. “It's charging now. Get back. Get back!”

It was a strange thing to watch, but not to really see. Niall stood and looked on as Vincent jerked his easel forward into the air in several sharp motions. The third and final time he jabbed the weapon forward, it remained in place. It was like it was floating in mid air as Vincent let go, stumbling back towards the rest of them.

After a few seconds the easel fell to the floor. The creature had been defeated.

“He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight.” Vincent said, meekly. He leaned forward, like he wanted to reach out to the creature. Niall hovered nearby, unsure of what to do, adrenaline still pumping through his body. “I didn't mean that to happen,” he said, words soft. “I only meant to wound it, I never meant to,” he trailed off, shoulders slumping where he stood.

Darkness spread out across the ground, dampened by alien blood that they couldn’t see. A strange groaning filled the air, almost like a whale call. The sound was infused with pain.

“He's trying to say something,” Louis croaked.

“What is it?” Vincent asked. Niall thought for a moment that it might be kinder not to say.

“I'm having trouble making it out.” Louis frowned in the dark, concentrating as Vincent laid a trembling hand against the invisible body. “I think he's saying, I'm - I’m afraid. I'm afraid.”

Sharing a pained look with Liam, Niall folded his arms across his body, scowling slightly at the point where Louis and Vincent sat.

“You'll be fine,” Louis lied to the creature, his voice low and calming.

After a while, the frightened groans of the creature stopped. Vincent sat back, his expression tired. “He was scared, and he lashed out.” He ran his hand across his face. “Like humans who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me.”

Louis looked over to Harry, his expression gloomy. “Sometimes,” he said, “winning is no fun at all."

~

The tall grass moved around them, swaying in the wind and filling the air with a rushing sound that Niall could feel relaxing him to his bones. They were laid in a circle on the ground, their heads close together, staring up at the night sky.

He could feel the others around him breathing in the displacement of the air. Above them, the black of the night was pricked with stars, twinkling in clusters.

“Hold my hand, Doctor,” Vincent said, his voice dry and rough. “Try to see what I see.” He reached out a hand above his head, like he was grasping for the stars themselves. “We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue.” Niall let his words wash over him, like a soothing balm. He was right. The more Niall stared, the more he could see blue in the darkness, ebbing and flowing in intensity. “And over there,” Vincent carried on, energy bursting through his words. “Lighter blue. And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through, the stars. Can you see how they roar their light?” And they did, they grew and grew before Niall’s eyes, their light expanding and bleeding into the blues. Beside him, Harry gasped, the sound stuck in his throat. “Everywhere we look,” Vincent said, “the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes."

Louis hummed, his voice thick. Niall turned his head to the side, watching as Louis squeezed Vincent’s hand in his own. “I've seen many things, my friend,” he said. “But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see.”

On his other side, Harry took hold of Vincent’s free hand, the light from the moon reflected in dewy eyes. Vincent sighed. “I will miss you terribly,” he said, unapologetic in his honesty.

“Lads,” Louis called out in the night. “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

Liam’s voice replied, “I reckon so.”

Louis sat bolt upright, leaning over Vincent with wide and enthusiastic eyes. “Vincent! We've got something we'd like to show you.”

They dragged Vincent back to the outskirts of the village, all of them overexcited, running down the cobbled streets. When they came to a stop outside the Tardis, Louis grabbed at Vincent with both arms, fixing him with a steady look.

“Now, you know we've been talking about how there might be more to life than normal people imagine?”

Vincent looked suspicious. “Yes,” he replied, drawing out the word.

At the door of the Tardis, Harry giggled. Louis sent him a warning look, smile breaking through.

“How do you feel,” he grinned, “about travelling through time?”

~

**Paris, France ~ 2010**

“Where are we?”

Niall watched on, barely able to contain the anticipation building up inside him. It was always a joy to see people experience something special. He treasured such moments at work. This, though, this was something else.

The high white walls of the Musee D’Orsay climbed up to the clear sky above. The glass set in the wide archways reflected the people as they headed to the museum entrance. The crowds chatted around them, an excited buzz filling the air.

“Paris,” Louis replied, running up a few of the steps. “Twenty ten. This is the glorious Musee D'Orsay. Some of the greatest paintings in history are kept here for everyone to see.”

“Oh,” Vincent sighed, his eyes travelling across the waves of people around them. “That's wonderful.”

Harry smiled. “Come on. It’s inside,” he said, nodding to the entrance.

Niall and Liam kept their distance, following on slowly behind Louis and Harry and Vincent. The three of them were talking excitedly. Or rather, Louis and Harry were talking excitedly, Vincent was staggering after them, overwhelmed by the wonder of the place.

Beautiful art adorned every wall. Niall knew nothing of art, not really, but even he could tell this place was special. The underlying sound of people echoed off the walls of the vast hall, only quieting again when they reached the very reason they were there.

The Van Gogh Exhibition was thrumming with life. Nearby a babble of school children, clipboards in hand, were crowded around ‘Starry Night Over the Rhone’. The walls were lined: ‘Irises’, ‘Cafe Terrace at Night’, ‘Bedroom in Arles’, ‘The Yellow House’, ‘Wheatfield with Crows’, ‘Almond Blossoms’, ‘The Night Cafe’, ‘The Church at Auvers’, ‘Road With Cypress and Star’, ‘At Eternity’s Gate’. Vincent’s work was on display for the world to love.

In the middle of the room, Vincent had come to a halt, staring at the people around him. Harry’s voice cut through the silence, as he stepped up to one of the guides. “I just wondered,” he asked, politely. He licked his lips, grinning at Vincent while he spoke. “Out of interest, just quickly, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?"

The guide puffed out her cheeks, as if the question was too difficult. She was an older lady, her greying hair pulled smartly into a bun at the back of her head. She had kind eyes, however, magnified behind polka-dot spectacles. Her eyes travelled across the clearly emotional Vincent for a second before she answered.

“Well, that’s a pretty tough question,” she replied. “But to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time. The most beloved. I mean,” she opened her arms a little to indicate the milling crowds. “His command of colour, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world. No one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again.” She frowned a little, considering her words carefully. Niall could tell she truly believed what she was saying. “To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived.”

At her words, Vincent stifled a sob, his eyes red.

Louis grimaced and grasped Vincent’s shoulders. “Vincent,” he muttered. “Shit, I'm sorry. Is it too much?”

“No.” Vincent shook his head rapidly, a watery smile splitting his face. “They are tears of joy,” he said, softly. He turned to the somewhat confused guide, his face earnest as he shook her hand. “Thank you, madam. Thank you.”

**Arles, France ~ 1890**

“You’re doing very well,” Liam said later, as they walked Vincent to his door. “For your first travel through time.”

The sun was high in the sky once more, the landscape yellow as hay.

Vincent let out a hearty laugh, twirling his hat in his hand. “This changes everything,” he said, enthusiasm seeping into each word. “I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing.”

“Well, they can’t all be ‘Sunflowers’, right?” Niall teased as Vincent let the door to his him swing open.

“What is it with you and sunflowers?” he asked, humour in his voice.

Niall shrugged, pulling a face. “Just think they’re grand.”

The five of them regarded each other for a moment, none of them keen to say a final goodbye. Eventually, Louis moved forward, opening his arms for a hug. “It's been a great adventure,” he said, as Vincent clapped his back.

Harry followed suit, adding, “It’s been an honour.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Vincent laughed. “You've turned out to be the first doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life.”

“I'm delighted,” Louis smiled, as Liam and Niall made their farewells. He gripped Vincent’s shoulder tightly, meeting his eye. “We won't ever forget you,” he said, seriously.

Vincent nodded, but Niall wondered if he really understood the truth behind Louis’ words.

**Paris, France ~ 2010**

Niall’s heart sunk when Harry demanded they go straight back to the museum. “Time can be re-written, I know it can,” he said, his step light as he ran back up the stairs. Either he was willfully blind to the other’s sombre expressions, or they’d spent too long hiding their worries from him. “Come on! It’ll be different. You heard him, he was better! The long life of Vincent Van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings.”

“Darling, I'm not sure there will,” Louis reasoned, as they approached the exhibition once more.

He was unperturbed, however. “Come on!” he whined, stumbling forward into the middle of the room.

It was exactly how they had left it. Niall looked on, sadness creeping through him, as he watched Harry desperately search the walls for new pieces. As the realisation washed over him, his shoulders sagged. Under the painting of ‘Wheatfield with Crows’ a small, short plaque read, ‘The last work of Vincent Van Gogh, who committed suicide on 29 July 1890, at the age of thirty seven.’

“No new paintings,” he said, his voice hoarse, his eyelids low. “We didn't make a difference at all.”

“That’s not true, Harry,” Niall rush out, rubbing a reassuring hand across Harry’s shoulders. “That’s not true at all.”

Louis took Harry’s hand in his own, ducking down to make sure Harry was looking at him. “Every life is a pile of good things and bad things, right?” he said, gently. “The good things don't always stop the bad things, but in the same way, the bad things don't spoil the good things.” His eyes flicked up to Niall for a second, before returning to Harry. “They don’t make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things.” He squeezed Harry’s hand. “You made the world of difference, love.” He waited until Harry gave a small nodded before pulling him towards a familiar painting. “I reckon, if you look carefully, maybe we did make a couple of little changes after all.”

It was ‘The Church at Auvers’.

“No krafayis,” Harry croaked, after a moment.

Louis nodded. “No krafayis.”

From further into the exhibition, Liam’s voice cut above the crowd. “Hey,” he called. The three of them turned, but Liam simply turned back around the corner.

Following dutifully, they came face to face with a warm glow of yellows and oranges. ‘Sunflowers’ hung on a wall by itself, illuminated from all sides, blues and greens striking in the light.

Liam pointed at the painting. “Look,” he said. On the vase, in thin, brown cursive, two small words were written on the canvas.

‘For Harry.’

“Sometimes you can’t change things,” Louis said quietly, as they stared. “It doesn’t mean that they’re not worth the effort.”

Niall stayed looking at the picture for a long while, his eyes fixated on his son’s name.

~

**Scarborough, North Yorkshire ~ 2023**

If Niall was less forgiving than he was, he might have cursed the universe for mocking him. As it was, he instead turned his back to the Grand Hotel, its many windows shining gold in the late August sun. Among the crowd, slowly meandering down the terrace, he spotted his wife and son. Families filled the seaside town at this time of year, the joyous giggles of children and the resigned but content grumbles of parents present at every corner. Of course, Niall knew he’d missed his opportunity for the same with Harry, but that wouldn’t stop him ensuring that every day they spent together as a family made up for it.

Harry waved him down, Betty behind him, rolling her eyes, a long history of waiting for Niall to catch up behind her.

They crossed over the Cliff Bridge, its turquoise blue iron barriers blending in beautifully to the clear sky and the calm ocean.

“I,” Harry pulled Betty closer, looping his arm around her shoulders, “am going to buy myself a bucket and spade, and I am going to go paddling. Seems like the only thing to be done.”

“I think you’re right. Niall, what do you reckon? Down to the beach? It’s too hot up here anyway.”

If Betty had been hoping for an escape from the sun on the sand, Niall thought she must be very disappointed as he pulled his shirt away from his sweaty chest. If she was, it didn’t show on her face, however, as she watched Harry wade further out to sea. His trousers were rolled up to above his knees. He raised his phone in front of his face, and Niall assumed he was sending someone a stupid picture.

He’d looked older today. Niall had noticed is as soon as Harry had turned up on their door that morning, coffees in hand. Older than he’d seen him for a while, though Niall thought he was still younger than when they’d been in the air raids.

He looked over to Betty, the smile on her face waking the dormant guilt in the pit of his stomach.

“Betty -” he started, only to be cut off by a breathless Harry striding up to the beach towards them. Wet sand stuck to his feet and legs.

“I’m going to get an ice-cream, do you want one?”

“Please,” Betty replied, smiling up at him. “With a flake?”

“But, of course,” Harry laughed.

“I’ll have a cornetto, buddy, thanks.”

Harry nodded, clambering over the metal railing with ill grace and heading to join the long queue at the stand.

“What were you going to say, love?” Betty asked, voice light. Her nose was beginning to redden where she’d burnt in the sun. Niall reached over to pull the sun cream out of her bag, tapping her nose. She pouted, but poured out some cream onto her hand nonetheless.

“Do you -” Niall frowned at his hands, digging sand out from under this nails. “Do you remember when Zayn died?”

Betty paused where she was rubbing cream into her nose, glasses pushed against her forehead. She spoke slowly, eyes flittering over the people around them, colourful beach towels laid out against the sand.

“I remember that you were sad. You were sad for a really long time.”

He nodded. He felt a little sick. “Bett, I have to tell you something.” He turned to face her fully. “I - I should’ve said it sooner,” he stuttered. “Should’ve said it straight away, but I - I couldn’t think how.” He took a deep, shaking breath, not looking at his wife. “Harry - Harry was there,” he breathed.  He shut his eyes, working hard to get voice to remain steady. “He was there, a future him. You know - You know how it is with him. I didn’t know that is was him, it was the first time that I’d met him, Bett, I didn't know who he was, none of us did.” He ploughed on, determined to get it out. “We were - There were these Angels, these monsters, they were going to kill us. He saved - He saved everyone, Betty, he was brilliant. He was - He - Oh, God, he died, Betty, he died. I was there, he’s going to die on that planet, and I don’t stop it, and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you, but I didn’t - I didn’t know how.”

He looked up, finally, to find Betty’s gaze firmly on him. She was quiet, her face a mask.

“I suspected something,” she breathed, after a moment. “But, I - I never - I suppose,” she trailed off, her eyes searching out for Harry, almost at the front of the queue.

“You don’t blame me?” Niall croaked, barely audible over the excited babble of the crowd.

Betty’s face softened. “How could I ever blame you, love? I know how much you adore him.” She shuffled closer, cupping Niall’s head in her hands. “I wish you’d have told me.” Her eyes glistened. Niall opened his mouth to respond, when he spotted Harry’s feet in the sand.

“You okay?” Harry asked, ice creams clutched in both hands, perilously close to dripping onto his fingers. He bit his lip, regarding his parents warily.

“Yes!” Betty said, brightly, jumping up to liberate her ice cream. “Yes, of course.” She sniffed, blinking rapidly. She reached out, squeezing Harry’s arm tightly under her fingers. “Of course.”

It was plain that Harry wasn’t convinced, though he pushed no further.

Some time later, the air a little cooler, the crowds a little thinner, they strolled down the sea front towards the tiny fun fair. The lights were bright, the upbeat music enticing customers in. A small ferris wheel spun slowly, children’s bright shoes and bare legs swinging in the breeze.

Niall flexed his jaw as a man about his age lifted a small girl onto his shoulders, her hands bursting forwards towards the rides.

Harry bumped his shoulder. “It would be very crude of me to ask,” he said quietly, a teasing smile in his voice. “But as your only son, I think it’s my duty. When, oh when, am I going to get a little sister to play with?” Niall turned to gape at him. “Or brother,” he shrugged. “But I suspect a sister would be more forthcoming.” He winked, and left Niall standing there. He flitted his eyes to the castle ruins above them.

Another baby, Niall thought. He waved lightly as Betty turned around to him.

“Come on,” she laughed.

Another baby. Niall smiled, jogging to catch up. He liked the sound of that.

~

Liam and Louis didn’t arrive until Harry was pulling the roast chicken out of the oven. Steam billowed from inside, the sound of Betty clattering about with the cutlery in the next room making it difficult to hear the Tardis when it materialised in the back garden.

Betty’s shocked scream alerted them fairly quickly, however. Niall ducked his head around the corner to see Liam and Louis pressed up against the french window, grinning madly as Betty fumbled, chuckling, with the lock.

“We’ve been on a very grand adventure,” Louis announced to the room as he entered.

“Oh yeah?” Harry kicked the door shut as he followed behind Niall, chicken balanced carefully on gloved hands.

“Yeah, there was drama, intrigue, a little bit of romance,” he nudged Liam, who blushed. Niall would have to remember to ask about that, later. “The lot.”

“You should write novel,” Betty joked, as they all settled into their seats.

Louis shrugged. “Nah. More exciting to live it.”

“Speak for yourself,” Niall muttered under his breath.  

It was always nice when they could all get together like this. Niall felt a sense of familiarity and calm anchor him as the gentle murmur of chatter filled the room.

“Where’s Lucy?” Liam asked after a while, eyeing the leftover chicken.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Harry grimaced as they all levelled him with unimpressed looks. “Obviously, you don’t.” He pulled a pained face. “She died. She died a while ago.”

Betty crowed. “No! What happened?”

“Nothing,” Harry replied. “She was just really old. I’ve had her for almost fifty years. That’s, like, what? Over two hundred in dog years.” He pouted turning to Louis. “I think it was the Tardis, keeping her alive, you know. Miss her, though, stupid thing.”

He ducked his head, tucking a long strand of hair behind his ears. Niall felt a little wrong-footed. He’d known, of course, that Lucy wouldn’t be around forever. It just felt very sudden. He promised himself that next time he saw her, he’d play with her for as long as she wanted.

Later, when they were all curled up in front of the television, Liam grumbling amicably about always being relegated to the floor, Harry said something which jolted them all.

“I was thinking,” he said, casually, as the pretty young actor on screen stumbled his way through awkward dialogue, “that I might do my PhD.” He cricked his neck to look at Louis. “I’d be a Doctor too.”

You couldn’t stand in the way of time moving on.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled, though it fell from his face once Harry had turned away once more.

He’d had Lucy for fifty years, Niall thought. That was a long time, and he hadn’t gotten Lucy straight away. Clearly, he wasn’t anywhere near done yet. He’d been a professor when Niall had first met him. The question teetered on Niall’s lips, unsure whether he really wanted to know or not. Eventually, when the show stopped for yet another advert break, curiosity got the better of him. “How long have you been travelling?” he asked.

Harry paused for a moment before answering, clearly considering his answer. “A good while,” he said, in the end. He turned to Niall with a smirk. “I’m older than you, now, older than Grandad, even.”

Niall hummed. That’s what he’d wanted, he thought. For Harry to have a long life. It still left him with a strange feeling in his stomach.

“I love you lot,” Harry said, out of the blue.

Liam laughed, but Niall just felt worse. “Don’t say that,” he joked, sitting straighter, trying to shake the uneasiness away. “You know it makes me nervous.”

Harry laughed, ducking his head.

“Leave him alone, Niall,” Betty chastised. She leant over and ran her hand through Harry’s hair. “We love you too, darling. Just ignore your father. Emotions scare him.”

Niall grumbled as everyone chuckled at his expense. He was grateful for the distraction, though, as the show started once more. He sipped his drink and tried to lose himself in the story.

~

**Hestia Colony, Mars ~ 2357**

“Do you think they sell rock here?”

“On Mars?” Niall replied, a frown on his face.

“Yeah, like, Brighton Rock.” Louis shrugged. “Or Blackpool Rock, but,” he waved his hand in the air, “ _Mars_.”

“Mars Rock?”

Louis narrowed his eyes at the sparse collection of dwellings on the horizon. “I wanted to bring some back for Harry.”

Niall sniffed. “You’d have to ask the Colonel.”

At that, Louis deflated a little. “Ah, I think I’ll leave it. That guy creeps me out.”

That, Niall thought, was because the Colonel was a creepy guy. But, he supposed, you’d have to have some sort of abnormal level of focus to be able to lead the first successful, residential human colony on Mars.

Their little trip had, naturally, with the Doctor in tow, ended up with a touch more drama than intended. They left, however, with normalcy returned for the Martian settlers and Niall was pleased to report that absolutely no one had died. There wasn’t even a serious injury to be noted. He counted that as a win.

As they made their way back to the Tardis, the smaller sun set slowly in the sky.

Niall lowered himself to sit in the dust. As was the case more often than not these days, his mind wandered to Harry.

“You know,” he said, keeping his eyes on the sky. “This can’t last forever.”

“Mars?” Louis asked, dropping down next to him.

Niall turned. “You know I don’t mean Mars,” he said, simply.

Louis licked his lips and looked away. “Sure it can.” He sent him a mischievous grin. “You just have to steal a time machine.”

“Louis,” Niall scoffed. “I know, believe me, I understand.” The smile dropped off Louis’ face, but Niall soldiered on. “I’m guilty of it, too. When he’s around, I forget. I forget that it’s already happened, that he’s already - Already dead. He’s my son, I don’t - Then it all comes flooding back. I can’t bare it, but lying to yourself -”

“I’m not lying to anyone,” Louis snapped. “I know what I have to do. I know, all right? It’s just - It’s not the last time I’ll see him. It’s all out of order. That’s the worst - I - I’ve already watched him die,” he said, voice cracking. “I take him to the Towers, and I’ll be sending him to his death. Then I have to see him again, and pretend like I didn’t do those things. Like I didn’t abandon him, when he needed me the most. Harry, he’s - He’s my husband.” He shook his head, wet eyes reflecting the red earth. “I’m supposed to be this powerful thing, this - There are whole worlds that are scared of me, Niall. Whole worlds. I can’t do a damned thing to save the man I love. I’ve already killed him. I’m not ready for him to say goodbye.”

Niall breathed. He let the heat in the air warm his skin. “Louis, you’ll never be ready for that.”

Louis’ head was ducked, his hair blowing about in the wind. “I just need a little bit longer,” he whispered to his hands.  

Unsure where to go, Niall changed tactics. “You know,” he said, “Just down the road from our house is Menwith Hill. GCHQ. That’s where they listen in.” He wiggled his fingers in the air.

“Big brother?”

He nodded. “For the protection of the nation, supposedly. People will go to long lengths to keep their freedom.”

Louis’ eyes flicked across his face. He looked so much more tired than he had five minutes ago, like their conversation was weighing him down. “What’s your point?”

“It’s not freedom. It’s fear.”

“Did you just quote Captain America at me?” he asked, sound both incredulous and amused.

“Maybe.” Niall shrugged. “Point still stands. You can’t keep him out of danger forever. You wouldn’t be protecting him. You’d be making him your prisoner. You’d be controlling him.” He narrowed his eyes at Louis, considering him for a moment. “But you know that, already. Just don’t want to admit it.”

Louis huffed, moving to stand, dust falling from the creases of his jeans. “Let’s go home,” he said. It was the only answer he gave.

They travelled back to earth. Back to the twenty first century.

Neither of them were particularly surprised to find Harry waiting in the street for them. It was a little of a shock, however, to see him quite so young; it was becoming more of a rare sight as time went by.

He leant against James’ old car - _his_ old car, Niall corrected himself - its red paint beginning to peel at the wheels. In the boot, Niall could see a very energetic and very tiny Lucy. The beagle puppy had her paws up against the rear window. Niall waved and she barked, loudly, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she panted away happily.

“Hello,” Harry greeted.

“Hey,” Niall replied, pulling him in for a hug.

Louis held back a little, as if he was still trying to peg where in his timeline Harry was. He pointed, narrowing his eyes. “Have we done Coconut Grove yet?”

“Coconut Grove?” Harry countered. “What’s that, a menagerie of coconuts?”

“It’s a club. It was a club.”

“Then, no.” He folded his arms, cocky smile on his face. “Is it good?”

“It’s all right,” Louis smiled, coy. Niall rolled his eyes. “Liam got sick afterwards. Thirties alcohol, didn’t mix well.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.” He pushed away from the car, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “I wanted to tell you.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Harry scratched at his chin, looking a little bashful. Niall wondered what on earth he was going to tell them. “My acceptance letter came through, for Luna Uni,” he said. “For my undergad, have I told you?”

Louis cocked his head. “I knew,” he compromised.

Niall laughed, moving to press a kiss into Harry’s hair. “Proud of you, love,” he said, shoving him lightly. “They’d’ve been stupid to say no, genius like you.”

“Well done, darling,” Louis echoed, his cheeks bunching as he smiled, clearly working hard to hold himself back. “Are we celebrating?”

Harry grinned at the both of them, gnawing a little at his bottom lip. “I was hoping so,” he said. “My treat?”

“I’ll give you a treat.”

It took Niall a second to process Louis’ words. By the time he’d realised what Louis was planning, the time lord had already pulled the stunned looking Harry down into a fierce kiss.

“Oh, my -” Niall muttered to himself, running hand across his forehead as he looked pointedly away.

Once he deemed it safe, he turned back to see Louis looking particularly pleased with himself, and Harry more than a little dazed. He was pretty sure that was their first kiss. Again.

“You coming?” Louis asked. Niall could’ve slapped him, he looked so smug.

“Oh, you know,” Niall pretended to think, taking a few steps back. “I might just leave you boys to it,” he said, sending a conspicuous wink Harry’s way, purely to see him squirm. The other man bit down on a smile. “Come by tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah. Oh, Dad?” Harry shouted out, just as Niall had turned away. “Can you take Luce?”

“Ah,” Niall said, teasing. “I see. All I’m good for these days, is it?”

“Thank you.”

“Have fun,” he called as they headed to the car. “But not too much fun!”

In the distance, Louis cackled.

~

**New New York, New Earth ~ 5,000,000,053**

Harry flexed his fingers around the steering wheel. _Breathe_ , he told himself. He’d survived countless life or death situations. He’d survived death itself, for pity’s sake. He could make it through a bit of traffic.

He could do it. Just breathe.

It was gridlock. All around him the sound of horns blaring grated against his skull, thick fumes cloying at his throat.

Reaching out for the radio, he called down to the car below.

“Is it moving any quicker down there?” he said into the static.

Only silence answered him for a few moments, until the video feed flickered to life.

“Hello, young man.” A cheerful face filled the screen, the Irish lilt to his voice reminding Harry of his dad. A pleased sound spilled from Harry’s lips. He’d seen a lot in his life, but he’d not yet seen anyone quite like this man. Distinctly humanoid, the man was decked out in a leather bomber jacket and pilot’s cap, goggles resting snugly atop his head. His face, however, was covered in fur. His eyes twinkled amber, whiskers tickling his cheeks. “A new driver, are you?” the cat-man asked.

“Oh, no,” Harry sighed, staring out at the fog beyond his windscreen. He’d hired a rental car, planning a road trip from New New York to New Los Angeles. As soon as he’d entered the enclosed motorway, however, he’d realised his mistake. Ten lanes wide and just as many high, the hovering cars were stacked together like building blocks. He’d had enough even after only a few hours. “First time on this road though. Are you moving at all?” he asked, though he already had an idea what the answer would be. “I’m trying to get out of the city.”

“Son,” the cat-man replied, an amused sort of disbelief in his voice. “You’ll be half a decade waiting to reach the city limits.”

“‘Half a decade’?” Harry repeated, astounded. “Oh, I’m not having that.” He murmured his thanks for the cat-man before promptly signalling an S.O.S. to the Tardis.

Half an hour later, Louis slid open Harry’s car door to find him leaning back in his seat, feet kicked onto the dashboard. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly through his nose, trying to block out the sound of the traffic around him.

“Close the door,” he called. “You’ll let the fumes in.”

The sound of Louis settling into the passenger seat calmed him a little more, until he was ready to open his eyes once again. When he did, he was immediately greeted with Louis’ baffled face.

“Darling, why on earth did you think it was a good idea to ride the New New York motorway?” Louis asked. “Everyone knows it’s at a standstill.”

“I wanted to get off the beaten track.”

“Well, you’re lucky you’re at a layby,” Louis chastised, not looking annoyed in the slightest. “Could’ve been six months until I got to you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He smiled, and dragged Louis closer to him, leaning over the handbrake. Every time Harry kissed him, he felt safe, and settled, and _new._ Louis was soft and warm against him, just the two of them together. He’d never get tired of it, not if they travelled together for another hundred years.

When Harry pulled away, Louis left his hand curled in his hair.

“What about your car, though?” he asked. “The people behind you will be stuck.”

“I’ll set it to auto-drive, don’t worry about it.” Harry shrugged, pouting a little when Louis headed to the door, hand falling from Harry’s face.

“All right, then. Let’s be off.”

As Harry followed him out of the car onto the layby, he noticed Louis’ outfit for the first time. “Are you wearing a suit?” he asked. In all the years that he’d known Louis, he’d seen him change his style only a handful of times. A full blown suit was taking it to the next level entirely.

He could tell Louis was trying to not to smile as he forced out a deliberately casual, “Yes, thanks for noticing.”

“Why? It’s not our anniversary.”

“I’m taking you out,” Louis answered, as they finally reached the outside. Fresh air hit Harry’s face and he soaked it up.

“Out?”

“That’s what I said. Somewhere special.”

Harry stopped, reaching for Louis’ hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. They were pressed flush against each other and Harry barely had to raise his voice above a whisper to say, “You look very handsome.”

To Harry’s surprise, Louis blushed. He leant forward, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “Thanks,” he said, his breath tickling. He could feel his grin against his skin.

“Quit smiling.”

Louis looked up at him, smirking even harder. “Don’t think I will.” He dragged Harry forward, turning a corner, their fingers linked together. Against one of the brick walls of the alleyway, the Tardis stood proud. “We’ve got to stop off first. There’s some people wanted to say hello.”

Liam and his parents were waiting for them outside the house. The first thing Harry noticed was that they all looked a little tired, a little worn down. But they were young, he was pleased to see. It had been an age since he’d seen them all so youthful.

“Hey, buddy,” Liam greeted. A shy smile tugged at his lips and his hands were tucked in his pockets. “I just, you know, thought we’d pop ‘round. It’s been a while, is all.”

Harry huffed out a quiet laugh. “All right.”

“So, you and Louis have a nice time.” Liam seemed to hesitate before launching into a hug. “Stay out of trouble, okay?” he muttered into Harry’s ear. Harry frowned, taken aback somewhat by the force of the hug. He nodded none the less, squeezing his friend back.

His mother approached next and Harry immediately spotted something different about her. Her normally lithe frame was fuller, her face slightly rounder. She smiled at him, though her pale skin looked a little sickly.

They embraced without a word. When they parted Harry whispered in her ear, “She’s going to be perfect.” His eyes flicked down to her stomach.

Betty gasped, “How did you -”

“No alien abduction this time, I promise,” Harry winked. Memories of his sister filled his head. He’d have to remember to tell her about this, when he next saw her. She always enjoyed hearing stories of their parents before she arrived. “Don’t tell anyone I told you.”

She made a pained noise. Before Harry could ask her what the matter was, she stepped up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “All my love, my darling,” she said. With that, she pressed a hand to her mouth and disappeared inside the house.

Feeling perplexed, it took Harry a while to notice his dad calling his name. “Harry, get over here. Give me a hug.” Niall looked similarly worse for wear as they hugged, his eyes red against pale skin. “I love you, all right?” he said, clapping Harry on the back.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

Niall shrugged. “Yeah, I’m grand,” he croaked. “Just your beautiful face, gets me emotional. Must have some good genes.”

“Yeah,” Harry drew out the word, frowning a little.

“Go on with you.” His dad shoved Harry in the direction of the Tardis. Even as the words, “Have fun,” left his mouth, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

He went as bid, however, unsure what else to do when everybody around him was acting so oddly. Sometimes it happened with time travel. He didn’t always understand what was going on. He didn’t usually feel so completely unnerved by it, though.

“Where are we going, then, that’s so special?” he asked Louis as they set off once more, trying to shake off the horrible feeling settling in his stomach.

Louis’ eyes flicked over Harry’s face. He didn’t sound quite so excited anymore. “It’s a surprise,” he said, softly. “You’ll need to get changed.”

~

**Darillium, Andromeda Galaxy ~ 700th Movement**

Emerging from their bedroom later, Harry tugged nervously at the cuffs of his jacket. He’d decided to go for one of his favourite suits, a faded red with large floral print, his long hair resting by his shoulders. It wasn’t the suit that was causing him to feel nervous, but the way Louis had been more reserved than usual all afternoon. The time lord had completely failed to rise to the bait of several of Harry’s jokes, and had taken to compulsively running his hand across the Tardis control panel. Harry knew from experience that he only did that when he was truly worried.

The Tardis whirred to a gentle landing and Louis held the door open for Harry with a shy smile.

Without speaking, for Harry didn’t want to disrupt the delicate mood Louis’ seemed to be in, he stepped out of the ship. He blinked against the low, twinkling light that met him.

They’d landed on a balcony. The walls were covered in crawling flowers, intertwined with flicking lights. The whole space was dowsed in a warm glow. A small table for two sat in the middle of the floor, set up with candles and champagne. Beyond the delicate iron balustrade, a vast landscape cascaded towards the horizon.

It was like a desert. In the distance, the undulation of the dry land was clearer, rising and falling gradually against the burnt orange sky. From the balcony, there was a perfect view of two pillars of rock, emerging from the flat ground for hundreds of feet. Parallel to each other, they dominated the sky.

Harry gasped.

They were at the Singing Towers of Darillium. This was one of the most famous locations in the galaxy. The hotel there was so exclusive, there was a ten year waiting list for a room.

“Louis,” Harry breathed. “What have you done?”

He turned to face his husband, who stepped out from the shadow of the Tardis at the sound of his name. He was staring at Harry intently.

“We’ve got a room, as well,” he said. “For the whole night.”

“You have been busy.”

“I have a gift for you.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, staring at the small box Louis pulled out from behind his back. It was golden and glittering, tied up neatly with a purple ribbon. He took it, opening his mouth to speak, but Louis cut him off.

“Just open it, and don’t make a big deal out of it, yeah?” He shrugged. “I kinda love you more than anything in the universe, so,” he trailed off, shifting his feet.

Harry pulled the ribbon free, tucking it in his pocket. Lifting the lid, he found a familiar object resting on lush red cushion. The bronzed casing of the screwdriver shone rose in the setting sun’s light.

“A sonic screwdriver. Shit, _your_ sonic screwdriver.” He lifted it with reverent fingers, the metal a solid weight against his palm. “Oh, Louis, it’s lovely.” His kissed Louis’ lips, softly sweet.

“What do you think?” Louis rasped, walking over to lean against the rails. “Of the Towers?”

Harry considered him for a while. Something was happening. He wasn’t stupid, and Louis wasn’t trying to hide it. He just couldn’t figure out what it was. He placed the screwdriver carefully on the table and stepped up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around the time lord’s waist.

“The music,” he murmured into Louis’ hair as he looked across to the towers. “Listen to it.”

The name ‘Singing Towers of Darillium’ wasn’t for nothing. Across the vast plains the wind carried the harmonies in the air. The gentle song of the towers soared around them, like a hymn or a choir, a heavenly symphony just for them.

“Sweetheart, are you crying?”

Louis shook his head, but Harry could see the tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t push it, but wrapped his arms tighter around his husband, nose brushing against his ear. He let out a small sigh when Louis curled his fingers around Harry’s own.

“It’s just the wind,” Louis said.

“Not just, surely.”

“It blows through the cave system and harmonises with the crystal layer.”

Harry hummed. “Why are you sad?”

“I’m not sad. Just - I’m just running out of time.” Louis turned in his arms, their faces close enough that Harry could see his individual eyelashes wet with tears. “I think - I think I might like being boring with you, for a while.” Louis’ voice broke a little and Harry’s heart beat wildly against his ribs.

He fought with himself for a moment before saying, hesitantly, “There are stories about us, you know.”

Louis’ hand clenched in the fabric of his shirt. “Are there?” he said. “Any good?”

“I look them up sometimes. When I miss you.”

He didn’t say they all ended with a gift. He didn’t say they all spoke of the Singing Towers. He didn’t say that they all mentioned one last night together.

“You could just talk to me,” Louis replied. He didn’t look at Harry, but kept his eyes firmly at Harry’s chest, his hands still clutching around thin fabric. Like he was scared to let go.

Harry raised his hand to Louis’ chin, lifting it gently until Louis met his gaze.

“Louis, you know, happy ever after doesn't mean forever. It just means time. A little time. It’s like you told me all those years ago,  the bad things don't spoil the good things.”

Louis closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “I love you,” he said. He pulled Harry closer, until their foreheads touched, his hands resting in Harry’s hair. “There’s not enough space in the universe for it. I love you and it fills up everything; my heart, my lungs, the air that I breath. It’s in all the space around us. It’s always. If there’s ever a time I don’t - If I don’t say it, even if I don’t know you, I need you to remember now. You remember us, here, and how much I love you. I adore you. You’re everything.”

Harry attempted a smile. “You’re all being very dramatic. First mum and dad, and Liam. Now you.” Louis’ declaration had him scared, like he was going too fast, like he couldn’t catch his breath, like he needed Louis to tease him instead and take him away on another adventure. “You love me, I get it. I love you, too.”

Louis’ face scrunched up, his grip tightening at Harry’s neck. “You have to understand, though. It’s forever. Harry, I love you forever. All the time. All _of_ time. Whenever you are, know that I love you. Remember that.” His gaze flicked between Harry’s eyes. “Promise me you’ll remember. You’re never alone, Harry, not for one second.”

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry pleaded. “What’s this about? Tell me what’s upsetting you, please.”

“Nothing. It’s not about anything,” Louis lied. Harry knew it was a lie. “I just need you to - Please, just promise you won’t forget. I’m with you, even when I don’t know it.”

Harry nodded. He could feel the heat behind his eyes. “I won’t forget,” he whispered, holding fast to Louis’ waist. “You and me forever. I know it, Louis. We’re for always.”

The time lord smiled, eyes glistening. “Always have been.” He stepped past Harry, facing away from him, seemingly trying to compose himself. When he turned back around, he sent a shaky grin Harry’s way. “What do you think of the Towers?

“I love them,” Harry said. “How long have we got?”

“What?”

“You said we’re here for the night,” he said. He felt sick. This was the end of something. He needed to know how much time they had left together. “How long is a night on Darillium?

It was then that Louis smiled, a real, true smile, and Harry felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little. “Twenty four years.”

“Twenty four -” Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. They had twenty four years. Twenty four years with Louis. Tears finally spilled over onto his cheeks. “I hate you,” he half sobbed even as he smiled.  

Louis sent him a fond look. “No, you don't,” he said.

This time, when they kissed, Harry knew it was a promise, that no matter what, no matter when, they would always be each others’.

**Alfava Metraxis, Dundra System ~ 5297 AD**

“Christ, sweetheart, you look so young,” Harry said, stopping in his mad search through his diary. It wasn’t that Louis looked different, but he seemed almost brighter somehow.

“I’m really not,” Louis replied. Harry ignored the strange look his dad sent him. It happened all the time, one of them being out of the loop. He’d figure out whatever it was sooner or later.  

“You are. Look at you,” he carried on, almost laughing. “So young. You’re practically a baby!”

It was in that moment, when he reached out for Louis, only to be quickly brushed off, that he thought something might be wrong. “I don’t know if you can understand what I’m saying, _pal_ ,” Louis practically growled at him, the look on his face more than disquieting. “But someone called me here. I’d bloody well like to know why.”

Harry frowned. “What do you mean, ‘why’? I’d have thought it was obvious. I need your help. Honestly, Louis, you don’t half -” Louis was staring at him, blankly. All at once, Harry felt sick. “You don’t -” He chest tightened. “Louis,” he half whimpered. His heart beat wildly against his ribs. “You - You know who I am, right? Louis, tell me you know who I am.”

Harry’s heart broke before the words left the Doctor’s mouth.

“Who the hell is Louis?”

 

The End

_Time is a sort of river of passing events, and strong is its current; no sooner is a thing brought to sight then it is swept by._

\- Marcus Aurelius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done for making it to the end. It’s been glorious, you are all the best. And do you know what the best people do? They reblog my tumblr post ([here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/153378841175/lost-to-the-tide-by-missberrycake-63k-pairing)), that’s what. :) Pretty please?
> 
> This ended up being a bit of a love letter to Scarborough, you may have noticed. I lived there for a short while after graduating. It was a pretty rubbish time in my life, but that part of the country was so memorable. Everyone go visit. Right now. 
> 
> Finally, thank you all - every single one of you - for reading my work. Honestly, each individual hit, kudos and comment has meant a lot to me. And - of course - long live One Direction and long live One Direction fandom. I’m pretty fond of those boys and I’m pretty fond of you.


End file.
